When Love Changes Everything
by Zhie Hikaru
Summary: Ketika cinta mengubah segalanya, yang ada hanya curahan kasih dan sayang tanpa batas. Seperti kau... dan aku. Cintalah yang mengubah kita menjadi seperti ini./ Sungmin, Kyuhyun and others/Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : The God and themselves_ (exept for OC)_

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Romance and Drama_

_Cast : _DBSK and SUJU

_Warning : __**Genderswitch (for ukes)**__, OOC, sebagian karakter adalah __**OC**__, Typo and Misstype, etc._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Zhie Hikaru©**_**Present**_**::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ketika cinta mengubah segalanya,**_

_**yang ada hanya curahan kasih dan sayang tanpa batas.**_

_**Seperti Kau... dan aku.**_

_**Cintalah yang telah mengubah kita menjadi seperti ini.**_

_**Karena cinta, mampu mengubah segalanya.**_

_**Segalanya pun menjadi lebih indah.**_

.

.

.

Matahari sudah melayang tinggi diatas langit, menandakan hari itu sudah cukup siang. Seharusnya, waktu seperti ini dihabiskan oleh kebanyakan orang dengan bekerja, belajar, maupun kegiatan lainnya. Hanya orang yang benar-benar malas yang masih setia dengan tempat tidurnya. Dan salah satu dari orang pemalas itu adalah sosok yang masih bergumul dengan selimutnya itu.

Sebut saja dia Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Anak tunggal dari pasangan Cho Kangin dan Cho Leeteuk itu masih nampak tertidur pulas diatas ranjang _king size_nya. Tanpa peduli sinar matahari yang sudah menyengat dan menimbulkan hawa panas. Toh, ia memakai pendingin ruangan sehingga sengatan matahari macam itu tak akan berpengaruh terhadap suhu di kamar apartemen milik pewaris mutlak Cho's Corporation tersebut.

Siapa yang tak tahu Cho's Corporation, eoh? Perusahan yang bergerak dibidang tekstil, perhotelan dan juga restoran tersebut sudah sangat terkenal di seantero Asia bahkan dunia. Karena merupakan salah satu perusahan tersukses yang bergerak diberbagai bidang. Dan Kyuhyun, selaku pewaris tunggal dari seluruh kekayaan itu. Ia adalah _namja_ yang termasuk dalam kategori 'yang-paling-diincar' oleh wanita manapun. Siapa yang tak tertarik? Kyuhyun itu kaya, wajahnya juga tampan dan lagi otaknya juga briliant. Sifat '_cool_'nya benar-benar membuat wanita terpesona melihatnya. Meski agak sombong dan bertindak semaunya, toh, tak mengurangi semua nilai plus yang ia miliki. Ia terlalu dipuja oleh _yeoja _maupun _ namja _disekelilingnya.

Leeteuk sedari tadi terus mengetuk pintu apartemen sang anak dan sama sekali tak ada sahutan. Merasa tak dihiraukan, Leeteuk kemudian masuk menerobos ke dalam menggunakan kunci pintu cadangan yang ia miliki. Ia pun hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala melihat ruangan yang sangat berantakan. Baju-baju dan beberapa kaleng minuman serta makanan berserakan begitu saja di lantai. Sungguh, apartemen ini seperti kapal pecah saja.

Sambil berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun, Leeteuk memunguti beberapa lembar pakaian Kyuhyun. Pintu kamar itu tidak tertutup sempurna sehingga dari luar Leeteuk dapat melihat isi kamar tersebut. Dilihatnya keadaan sang anak yang masih dengan lelapnya tertidur diatas ranjangnya. Bahkan pemandangan yang Leeteuk lihat tak jauh berbeda antara kamar dan ruangan lain di apartemen itu. Berantakan.

Leeteuk lalu mendekati tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia goyangkan tubuh itu guna membangunkan _namja _cerdas namun pemalas itu.

"Kyunnie... bangun. Sudah siang. Kau mau tidur sampai kapan, hm? Ayo bangun, _jagi_."

Kenyataan bahwa rahimnya diangkat akibat kanker, membuat Leeteuk sangat menyayangi dan begitu memanjakan putera satu-satunya itu. Bahkan Leeteuk sempat menentang kemauan Kyuhyun ketika ia ingin tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Dengan alasan sudah dewasa, diusianya yang baru menginjak 20 tahun itu, Leeteuk tetap menganggap bahwa Kyuhyun tetaplah _Baby_Kyu-nya yang sampai kapanpun akan selalu manja padanya. Itulah kesalahan Leeteuk. Terlalu berlebihan dalam menyayangi anak semata wayangnya.

Merasa ada yang mengganggu, tapi Kyuhyun hanya bergerak sedikit sambil melenguh. Sebentar kemudian ia kembali tertidur dengan pulasnya. Leeteuk yang gemas kemudian mencubit kedua belah pipi sang anak dan menggoyang-goyangkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Hey, cepat bangun. Memangnya kau tidak ada kuliah?"

"Ugh~ apa-apaan, sih, _umma_? Aku masih mengantuk!" sungut Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau–"

Kyuhyun menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Aish, lebih baik _umma _pergi saja. _Umma _hanya menggangguku."

"Tapi, nak..."

"Berisik!"

Leeteuk mengelus dadanya melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang sungguh sangat tidak sopan meski terhadap ibunya sendiri. Dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun yang dulu, Kyuhyun yang sekarang semakin bertindak semaunya. Tapi sebagai ibu, Leeteuk tetap bersabar menghadapinya.

Tidak ingin mengganggu lagi, Leeteuk akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Langkahnya terhenti di dapur. Dilihatnya meja makan yang kosong melompong tanpa ada sajian apapun. Leeteuk kemudian meraih lemari pendingin dan benar saja tebakannya. Didalamnya hanya ada makanan instan dan daging. Anaknya itu memang membenci sayuran karena itu ia tak akan pernah sudi menyimpannya di dalam sana.

Leeteuk melirik jam tangan berwarna perak yang melingkar manis dilengan kirinya. Sudah pukul 11 siang lebih. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membuatkan sarapan atau em... makan siang untuk Kyuhyun dengan bahan yang ada. Dengan cekatan ia memasak hingga tanpa sadar sang anak yang kini sudah bangun tengah memperhatikannya dari depan pintu.

"Apa yang _umma _lakukan?"

Leeteuk menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum manis. "Akhirnya kau bangun juga. _Umma _buatkan _bibimbop _untukmu karena hanya ada bahan itu di dalam lemari es."

"Aish, sudahlah _umma._ Aku akan pergi jadi tidak makan di rumah. _Umma _makan saja sendiri. Aku pergi."

Leeteuk menjatuhkan spatulanya. Air mata kini mengalir dari manik mata beningnya. Sakit, hatinya sakit. Lama-lama Kyuhyun semakin tidak menghargainya sebagai seorang ibu. Ibu kandungnya.

"Oh Tuhan, kuatkan aku..."

Wanita itu pun terduduk lemas di lantai dapur yang dingin dengan air mata yang terus berlinang.

Kyuhyun memang keterlaluan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa, kan? Lagi pula tak ada salahnya merayakannya di apartemenmu yang sangat luas itu, Cho." Ucap Changmin sambil menyeruput bir kalengnya. Sementara lawan bicaranya, Kyuhyun, duduk dihadapannya sambil memangku seorang gadis yang terus menciumi lehernya.

"Hm. Terserah kau sajalah." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu balas mencium bibir sang gadis dengan ganas.

Shim Changmin tersenyum puas. "Itu baru Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun tersenyum disela ciumannya.

Changmin terkekeh. "Baiklah, lebih baik aku pergi dari pada 'milik'ku semakin panas melihat 'adegan' kalian berdua. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Cho." Changmin pergi sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Kyuhyun tak perlu repot-repot membalas lambaian Changmin. Gadis yang ada dipangkuannya lebih menarik.

Kyuhyun semakin ganas mencium leher sang gadis. Dan... percaya atau tidak, saat ini keduanya ada di cafetaria Goong Nam University. Universitas tempat keduanya –dan tentu saja Changmin juga– menuntut ilmu. Ish, yang benar saja? Bahkan seujujurnya Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berniat untuk belajar disini. Jika bukan karena ancaman sang ayah yang akan mencabut semua fasilitasnya jika ia tak mau meneruskan pendidikannya, demi apa Kyuhyun tak akan mau berada ditempat membosankan seperti ini.

"_H-honey_ aku a-ada kelas, ahh..." lenguh sang gadis yang bernama Park Han Na itu. Gadis yang Kyuhyun kencani kurang lebih sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

"Persetan dengan kuliahmu. Aku tak peduli." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

Cafetaria itu memang ramai, tapi Kyuhyun tak akan peduli. Semua orang juga tahu bahwa cassanova satu itu selalu bertindak semaunya. Dan... tak ada yang berani melawannya. Materi punya kekuasaan lebih disini.

"T-tidak bisa _h-honey_. Aku sudahhh... bolos berkali-kali, ahh... dan kali ini Han Songsaenim tak akan memaafkanku, uhh..."

Kyuhyun tak bergeming. Tetap pada 'kegiatannya'.

"_Honey..."_

"..."

"_Ho–"_

**BRAK**

Tahu apa yang terjadi? Yeah, gadis itu, dengan tanpa berperasaan Kyuhyun melepaskan pangkuannya hingga gadis itu terjatuh di lantai cafetaria. Beberapa mahasiswa yang melihat kejadian itu berusaha menahan tawa melihat gadis yang terkenal '_lincah'_ itu ditelantarkan oleh Kyuhyun begitu saja.

"Kau benar-benar berisik."

Setelah berkata demikian, Kyuhyun berlalu pergi begitu saja tanpa peduli dengan gadisnya yang kini mangap sempurna disana.

"Aish, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

Leeteuk dan beberapa pelayan terlihat sibuk di dapur kediaman keluarga Cho yang megah. Tahu apa yang mereka lakukan? Saat ini mereka tengah menyiapkan berbagai kue dan makanan yang kesemuanya adalah kesukaan Kyuhyun.

Hari ini, adalah hari ulang tahun putera tunggal Cho yang ke dua puluh. Karena itulah Leeteuk dan pelayannya sibuk menyiapkan pesta itu. Bukan pesta yang besar. Hanya perayaan kecil karena Leeteuk sangat tahu bahwa anaknya itu, sejak berumur 15 tahun ia tidak pernah lagi mengadakan pesta ulang tahun. Terlalu kekanakan, ucap Kyuhyun saat itu. Karena itulah, hari ini pun Leeteuk hanya menyiapkan pesta kecil di rumahnya. Satu hal, ia sangat berharap kali ini Kyuhyun tak akan mengecewakannya lagi. Karena beberapa tahun terakhir, Kyuhyun tak pernah datang ke rumah meski Leeteuk telah menyiapkan pesta untuknya. Kyuhyun lebih memilih pergi bersama teman-temannya. Meninggalkan Leeteuk yang biasanya akan meniup sendiri lilin ulang tahun anaknya. Suaminya? Lelaki itu sama saja. Terlalu sibuk hanya untuk sekedar berada di rumah barang sebentar saja pun. Hanya terkadang Kangin bisa ikut merayakan itu pun karena Leeteuk memaksa.

"Nyonya, kuenya sudah matang." Ucap Jun _ahjumma_, kepala pelayan di rumah Cho.

Leeteuk segera menghampiri. Ia tersenyum sumringah melihat kue yang berukuran cukup besar itu. "Pasti kue ini sangat enak. Kyuhyun akan menyukainya."

Pelayan yang ada di dapur itu tersenyum melihat tuan rumah mereka tersenyum bahagia.

"Ayo, kita hias bersama-sama." Ajak Leeteuk.

Dengan riang, Leeteuk bersama pelayannya menghias kue tiga tingkat itu. Terakhir, lilin berbentuk angka 20 diletakkan di puncak kue. Ya... ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang ke dua puluh.

'Kau semakin dewasa, nak.' Batin Leeteuk. Matanya nanar menatap kue itu. Entah mengapa, hari ini perasaannya sedikit tidak enak. Semoga saja tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan...

.

.

.

_**20.00 PM KST**_

_**CEKLEK**_

"Huwa... apartemen ini benar-benar mewah." Ucap seorang _namja_ berambut blonde saat memasuki apartemen Kyuhyun. Kemudian beberapa _namja _dan _yeoja_ lain terlihat ikut memasuki apartemen itu pula.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum jijik. "Norak sekali, kau." Ucapnya tak peduli jika itu menyinggung atau tidak. Hey, bicara 'pedas' adalah salah satu ciri khas _namja _itu, kau tahu?

"_C'mon baby_, cepat keluarkan birnya!" perintah _namja_ bernama Min Ho entah pada siapa. Yang jelas ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti memiliki bir di apartemennya. Tidak mungkin tidak.

"Tuan Cho ini tidak punya bir, _pabo_!" ucap Changmin sambil menggetok kepala Min Ho.

"Aish, yang benar saja?"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum meremehkan. Ia kemudian berbalik menatap gadisnya. "Ambilkan _wine_nya, _honey_."

Han Na mengangguk. Ia kemudian menghilang dibalik ruangan yang ternyata adalah sebuah _bar_ mini milik kekasihnya. Mengambil beberapa _wine_ kualitas terbaik yang Kyuhyun simpan dilemari kaca sana.

"Tidak ada kue ulang tahun?" ucap Seungri, salah satu _namja _yang hadir saat itu. Membuat Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya yang lain tertawa.

"Yang benar saja? Itu terlalu kekanakkan." Sahut Barbara, gadis berdarah Inggris-Korea yang tengah memeluk kekasihnya, Taecyeon. Yang lain mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang gadis itu ucapkan.

Seungri memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda." Ucapnya.

Taecyeon ingin ikut angkat bicara tapi kehadiran Han Na menginterupsinya.

"Hey _guys_, ayo ambil gelas kalian. " ucap Han Na sambil menenteng sebotol _Château-Mouton_

Masing-masing dari mereka lalu mengambil gelas yang sudah diletakkan di atas meja ruang tamu tempat mereka berkumpul saat ini. Han Na lalu menuangkan _wine_ yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke dalam gelas di hadapan Kyuhyun dan satu lagi ia tuangkan ke dalam gelas lain. Setelahnya, ia meletakkan botol _wine _itu ke atas meja dan ia pun beralih ke dalam pangkuan sang kekasih –Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak menuangkannya untuk kami?" ucap Jin Ho.

Han NA menatap Jin Ho. "Yang benar saja? Kalian bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Akhirnya, mereka menuang sendiri _wine _itu ke dalam gelas masing-masing.

"Hey, tempat ini terlalu sepi. Dimana _music player_mu, Cho?" tanya Changmin.

Dengan ujung dagunya Kyuhyun menunjuk _music player_ yang terletak di atas meja tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Changmin segera menghampirinya dan seketika, musik yang menghentak pun mengisi ruangan yang sekarang mirip dengan diskotik itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _honey." _bisik Han Na setelah melepas ciuman panasnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menjawab dengan mencium gadis itu beringas.

"Keluarkan 'barang'nya sekarang, sayang." Ucap Seungri pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu, Hyun Mi, mengeluarkan 'barang' yang diminta oleh Seungri dari dalam tasnya.

"Ini baru namanya hidup!"

Dan malam itu apartemen Kyuhyun benar-benar ramai oleh manusia-manusia muda yang ramai berpesta minuman dan... _drug_s.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak menelponnya saja? Kita tidak perlu repot menjemputnya seperti ini." Ucap Kangin tapi pandangannya tetap fokus ke depan karena saat ini ia tengah menyetir mobil. Leeteuk, sang istri yang duduk disampingnya mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Lihatlah wanita itu, meski sudah kepala empat, wajah cantiknya yang alami itu tak berkurang sedikit pun.

"Sudah kubilang, anak itu tak akan mendengarkan kalau kita hanya menelponnya. Itulah sebabnya aku mengajakmu menjemputnya." Sahut Leeteuk.

Kangin geleng-geleng kepala. "Kyuhyun itu sudah dewasa, _jagi_. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan sampai seperti ini."

"_Ani_. Bagiku Kyuhyun tetaplah _Baby_Kyu kita. Aku akan tetap seperti ini selagi aku masih bisa melakukannya." Ucap Leeteuk.

Kangin menghela nafas. Meski istrinya itu _yeoja_ yang lembut, tapi disisi lain ia juga keras kepala. Kalau sudah begini, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam dan menurut saja apa kemauan istrinya itu.

.

.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kangin dan Leeteuk sampai di apartemen Kyuhyun. Keduanya mengernyitkan dahi ketika mendengar suara musik yang amat keras berasal dari dalam apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" ucap Kangin.

Leeteuk menggeleng. Lalu mencoba membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu. Seketika, telinga keduanya semakin dipengakkan oleh suara musik yang menghentak itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kangin langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam lebih dahulu dan Leeteuk mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya sepasang suami istri itu melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Ruang tamu itu, penuh dengan sosok yang nampak mabuk. Botol _wine _yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai. Ada juga yang masih berisi di atas meja. Ada puntung rokok, dan... oh! Sepertinya itu bukan rokok melainkan... ganja.

Dan lebih parah, yang membuat Kangin benar-benar naik pitam adalah, _yeoja_ yang ada diruangan itu, semuanya bertelanjang dada. Sambil bergelayut menjijikkan diatas pangkuan _namja_ mereka masing-masing. Leeteuk bersumpah saat ini ia benar-benar merasa mual dan hampir saja muntah ditempatnya berdiri.

_**BRAK**_

_Namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang awalnya tak menyadari kehadiran Tuan dan Nyonya Cho itu, kini mematung ditempat mereka masing-masing setelah Kangin memukul dinding dengan kerasnya. Para _namja_ terlihat gugup melihat kepala keluarga Cho yang murka sedangkan para _yeoja_ segera memakai kembali pakaian mereka.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?"

Pertanyaan itu lebih terdengar seperti bentakan ditelinga mereka. Tapi mereka tak ada yang berani menyahut. Semuanya diam tertunduk.

"DIMANA KYUHYUN!"

Akhirnya, dengan gugup Changmin menunjuk ke arah kamar Kyuhyun.

Kangin memejamkan matanya sebentar sambil menarik nafas, lalu berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Leeteuk merasakan kini matanya mulai memanas. Diikutinya langkah sang suami. Dalam hati ia berharap tak akan melihat yang lebih dari ini tapi–

_**BRAK**_

–seperti Leeteuk salah.

"KURANG AJAR KAU CHO KYUHYUN! KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA DARI KAMARMU!"

Leeteuk tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan Kangin. Tentu saja, karena musik yang menghentak tadi sudah dihentikan oleh Seungri, jelas suara Kangin yang keras terdengar begitu jelas. Kyuhyun dan Han Na yang saat itu tengah sibuk 'bergulat' di atas ranjang pun jadi gelagapan. Mereka segera memakai pakaian mereka masing-masing.

Jika Han Na ketakutan setengah mati karena tertangkap basah tengah bercinta dengan anak pemilik Cho's Corporation tersebut, maka lain halnya dengan anak Tuan Cho itu sendiri. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya bosan.

'Mengganggu saja.' Batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Jelaskan ini, Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Kangin. Semuanya kini tengah berkumpul diruang tamu. Tak terkecuali teman-teman Kyuhyun. Semuanya masih lengkap disana.

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan?" sahut Kyuhyun.

Han Na yang ketakutan berusaha mencari perlindungan dengan merangkul lengan Barbara. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia benar-benar takut melihat Tuan Cho yang tengah marah besar itu.

_**PLAK**_

Tangan itu, karena tak sanggup lagi menahan amarahnya maka dengan begitu saja Kangin melayangkan tamparannya yang sangat keras itu tepat diwajah sebelah kanan Kyuhyun. Membuat sang anak terjungkal ke lantai. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk tak sanggup lagi menahan air mata. Ia kini terisak. Tapi ia tak mampu menahan Kangin yang tengah marah besar seperti ini.

"KAU!" mata nampak Kangin berkaca-kaca. "KELUAR DARI TEMPAT INI!."

Leeteuk terbelalak.

"Dan jangan kembali lagi."

Kyuhyun termangu. Sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum. Dengan sempoyongan ia berjalan meraih kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak diatas sofa. Tanpa biacara sepatah katapun ia pergi dari apartemennya. Tak mempedulikan sang _umma _yang berusaha mencegahnya namun dihalangi oleh Kangin.

_**BRAK**_

Suara pintu tertutup dan Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi. Leeteuk yang tak sanggup lagi menahan kesedihannya, jatuh tak sadarkan diri dan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Teman-teman Kyuhyun pun segera pergi dari apartemen itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak peduli mungkin saja ia akan menabrak pengemudi lain karena jalanan Seoul malam ini masih sangat ramai. Ia terus menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya. Umpatan-umpatan dari orang lain pun terdengar mengutuk Kyuhyun yang ugal-ugalan.

"Brengsek!" umpat Kyuhyun.

Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendapat tamparan dari sang ayah. Dan yang membuatnya semakin terpuruk adalah ia ditampar oleh ayahnya sendiri tepat dihadapan teman-temannya. Rasanya harga dirinya benar-benar jatuh sudah. _Well_, ego Kyuhyun jauh lebih mendominasi dari pada akalnya sekarang. Demi apapun juga, seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah terhina oleh siapapun termasuk orang tuanya sekalipun. Tapi hari ini?

"_BAST*RD!"_

Kyuhyun menambah laju mobilnya. Entah kemana ia akan pergi ia tak peduli. Ia sudah diusir oleh ayahnya sendiri dan dipermalukan dihadapan teman-temannya. Pergi jauh adalah pilihan terbaik.

Kyuhyun tak mengurangi kecepatannya sedikit pun meski saat ini ia tengah memasuki kawasana jalan raya yang cukup sempit. Sampai disebuah tikungan, tiba-tiba mobil Kyuhyun slip dan...

_**BRAK**_

Kyuhyun yang tak mampu mengendalikan mobilnya yang oleng akhirnya menabrak sebatang pohon yang sangat besar.

Kyuhyun merasa pusing yang teramat sangat dibagian kepalanya sementara tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak sama sekali. Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya semakin berat hingga akhirnya gelap yang mengambil alih segalanya.

.

.

.

"_Namja_ ini hanya mengalami gegar otak ringan dan luka-luka yang tidak terlalu parah di tubuhnya. Dengan istirahat yang cukup mungkin dalam satu minggu ia akan segera sembuh." Ucap dokter Kim sambil merapikan_ spigmomanometer_ dan beberapa perlengkapan pertolongan luka.

"Apa tidak ada tulang yang patah, _Uisa?"_ ucap seorang gadis yang duduk disamping dokter itu.

Dokter Kim tersenyum menatap gadis itu. "_Aniya_, Sungminnie. Tidak ada yang patah." _Yeoja_ yang dipanggil Sungmin itu pun manggut-manggut dengan mulut membulat membentuk huruf O.

"Baiklah. Saya rasa pemeriksaannya sudah cukup. Berikan obat ini padanya dan usahakan ia selalu meminumnya dengan teratur. Jika ada apa-apa, kalian bisa menghubungi saya lagi." Dokter Kim bersiap-siap untuk pergi setelah menyerahkan beberapa macam obat kepada Sungmin.

"Terima kasih banyak Kim _Uisa_." Ucap seorang lelaki yang tak lain adalah ayah Sungmin.

Dokter Kim mengangguk. "Sama-sama, Tuan Jung. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Mari saya antarkan." Tuan Jung lalu mengantar doketr Kim ke depan.

Sepeninggal Tuan Jung dan dokter Kim, kini diruangan sederhana itu hanya ada _namja_ yang terbaring lemah dengan perban yang melekat dikepala, lengan dan bahunya. Ada Sungmin, dan juga ibunya.

"Kasihan sekali anak ini." Ucap _umma_ Sungmin yang bernama Jaejoong. Jung Jaejoong.

"_Ne, Umma. _Tapi lihatlah," Sungmin menunjuk wajah _namja_ yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun itu. Bagian wajah sebelah kanan Kyuhyun yang membiru.

"Ini terlihat seperti dia baru saja ditampar seseorang." Ucap Sungmin.

Tentu saja, itu adalah bekas tamparan dari ayahnya sendiri –andai Sungmin tahu itu.

Tuan Jung atau lengkapnya Jung Yunho telah kembali dari mengantar dokter Kim. Beliau lalu ikut duduk disamping sang istri. Ikut pula memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Jadi, dimana _appa_ menemukannya?" tanya Sungmin.

Yunho menatap anak semata wayangnya itu sekilas lalu mulai bercerita. Ia menemukan Kyuhyun tepat setelah mobil itu menabrak pohon. Saat itu Yunho baru saja pulang dari rumah Tuan Lee. Setelah bersusah payah akhirnya Yunho berhasil mengeluarkan Kyuhyun yang terjepit bagian depan mobil yang rusak parah. Setelahnya, Yunho segera membawa Kyuhyun ke rumahnya lalu memanggil dokter Kim untuk mengobati Kyuhyun.

"Apa dia _ngebut_, _yeobo_?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Entahlah sepertinya begitu."

Sungmin meletakkan bungkusan obat yang tadi diberikan oleh dokter Kim didekat Kyuhyun lalu berbalik menatap kedua orang tuanya. "_Umma, appa_, sebaiknya kalian istirahat. _Namja _ini biar Sungmin yang mengawasi."ucap _yeoja _manis itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mengelus surai hitam sebahu milik sang anak. "Baiklah. _Umma _dan _appa_ akan istirahat. Tapi kau juga tidak perlu begadang untuk menjaganya. _Arraseo?"_

Sungmin mengangguk. "Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam." Sahut Yunho dan Jaejoong kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

Sungmin lalu merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh lemah Kyuhyun. Ditutupinya tubuh kurus itu sampai sebatas leher. Dan pandangan Sungmin berhenti saat ia menatap wajah tirus Kyuhyun. Kulit putih yang mulus, bibir berbentuk hati yang nampak pucat, hidung mancungnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Andai saja mata itu terbuka, mungkin maniknya pun juga indah, batin Sungmin.

"Tampan..." lirih Sungmin.

"D-dimana ini?"

"E-eh?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

_**Keep or delete?**_

_**.**_

_**Sign,**_

_**Zhie 'Cassiopeia' Hikaru ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_ : The God and themselves_ (exept for OC)_

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Romance and Drama_

_Cast : _DBSK and SUJU

_Warning : __**Genderswitch (for ukes)**__, OOC, sebagian karakter adalah __**OC**__, Typo and Misstype, etc._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Zhie Hikaru©**_**Present**_**::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ketika cinta mengubah segalanya,**_

_**yang ada hanya curahan kasih dan sayang tanpa batas.**_

_**Seperti Kau... dan aku.**_

_**Cintalah yang telah mengubah kita menjadi seperti ini.**_

_**Karena cinta, mampu mengubah segalanya.**_

_**Segalanya pun menjadi lebih indah.**_

.

.

.

Sungmin lalu merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh lemah Kyuhyun. Ditutupinya tubuh kurus itu sampai sebatas leher. Dan pandangan Sungmin berhenti saat ia menatap wajah tirus Kyuhyun. Kulit putih yang mulus, bibir berbentuk hati yang nampak pucat, hidung mancungnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Andai saja mata itu terbuka, mungkin maniknya pun juga indah, batin Sungmin.

"Tampan..." lirih Sungmin.

"D-dimana ini?"

"E-eh?"

.

.

"_**When Love Changes Everything"**_

.

.

_**Pagi Hari **_

Sungmin tengah berusaha menyuapi Kyuhyun dengan semangkuk bubur. Harusnya ini mudah dilakukan karena Kyuhyun itu bukanlah seorang bayi yang tak bisa makan karena belum tahu caranya menggunakan sendok. Lagi pula rahang Kyuhyun tak bermasalah sehingga ia masih bisa mengunyah dengan baik.

Itu seharusnya.

Tapi ini Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun! Perlukah ditekankan lagi siapa orang ini?

"Sudah kubilang aku tak suka bubur!"

_**BRAK**_

Mangkuk tak berdosa yang berisi bubur itu terlempar begitu saja ke lantai. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan 'Tuan Cho yang terhormat' itu, eoh?

Sungmin menatap bubur yang kini berhamburan dilantai dengan tatapan tak percaya. Seumur hidup, meskipun Sungmin merasa tidak suka dengan suatu makanan, ia tidak pernah memperlakukan makanan itu seperti ini –membuangnya. Karena Sungmin tahu betul betapa susahnya mendapatkan walau itu hanya sebutir nasi. Ya, kehidupan yang mengajarkan Sungmin untuk selalu mensyukuri apa yang ada.

Tapi tidak dengan _namja_ yang ada dihadapan Sungmin saat ini. Lihatlah, _namja_ itu bahkan dengan tampang sok tidak berdosanya itu. Dengan sengaja menumpahkan semangkuk bubur yang sudah susah payah Sungmin buatkan untuknya. Demi Tuhan, Sungmin seakan merasa kebencian kini menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Ditatapnya tajam Kyuhyun yang malah membuang muka.

"Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau tak suka dengan makanan ini, TUAN." Sungmin mengambil mangkuk bubur itu. "Tapi bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik dengan TIDAK melemparnya seperti tadi DIHADAPAN orang yang telah MEMBUATKANNYA dengan susah payah untukmu!" ucap Sungmin dengan penekanan dibeberapa kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan ujung matanya. Ia tersenyum meremehkan –khasnya. "Memangnya aku memintamu untuk membuatnya?"

Sungmin merasa kepalanya sebentar lagi akan meledak jika ia terus meladeni orang LEMAH dihadapannya ini. Ia harus segera pergi sebelum benar-benar melakukannya dan membuat ribut satu desa karena suaranya yang akan menggelegar ketika marah –berteriak.

Menarik nafas berat, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku TIDAK akan membuatkan makanan apapun lagi untukmu, TUAN yang tidak tahu terima kasih!"

Setelah berkata demikian Sungmin langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan _namja_ itu lagi-lagi tersenyum memuakkan melihat tingkah gadis yang menurutnya aneh itu. Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diatas _futon_. _Well,_ tubuhnya masih terasa remuk akibat kecelakaan kemarin malam. Ia pun berusaha untuk tidur.

.

.

Jung Sungmin, dia adalah anak tunggal dari Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong. Kedua orang tuanya adalah petani sayuran. Dengan menyewa lahan yang tidak terlalu luas milik Tuan Lee, mereka menjadikan lahan tersebut sebagai kebun sayuran yang memang menjadi mayoritas utama mata pencaharian warga di desa pinggiran kota Seoul tersebut. Sungmin sering membantu orang tuanya diladang. Bersama-sama mereka meggarap lahan sewaan tersebut. Sungmin tak meneruskan pendidikannya setelah lulus sekolah menengah atas. Alasannya? Keterbatasan biaya, _well_. Biaya kuliah itu tidak sedikit, bukan?

Hari ini, pagi-pagi sekali kedua orang tuanya sudah berangkat ke pasar untuk menjual sayuran hasil panen mereka kemarin. Biasanya Sungmin juga akan ikut ke pasar tapi karena ada seseorang yang terpaksa harus dijaga, Jaejoong kemudian menyuruh Sungmin untuk tetap berada di rumah merawat Kyuhyun. Dan demi Tuhan, Sungmin lebih memilih berada diladang seharian dari pada harus berada di rumah dengan Kyuhyun bersamanya. Tidak! Ia benar-benar benci sekarang dengan sosok yang, oh, baru diketahuinya sangat sombong itu.

"Benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih!" Kesal Sungmin sambil mencuci mangkuk bekas bubur tadi. "Tahu seperti itu, lebih baik _appa_ tidak usah membawa orang macam dia ke rumah." Dan meletakkan mangkuk itu ke rak piring.

Sungmin baru saja mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi kecil didapur ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu. Segera saja Sungmin menghampirinya.

Saat berlalu menuju pintu depan, dapat Sungmin lihat Kyuhyun yang nampaknya tengah tertidur. Rumah Sungmin tidak luas. Hanya ada ruang tamu yang berbatasan dinding dengan dapur dan dua kamar. Karena itulah Kyuhyun diletakkan di ruang tamu karena hanya ruangan itu yang cukup untuk menampungnya.

Sungmin meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya.

"_Annyeong_, Minnie." Sapa seorang _namja_ yang seumuran dengan Sungmin dengan kantung plastik berwarna hitam ditangan kanannya.

"_Annyeong_. Ayo masuk, Hae."

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Hae itu pun kemudian masuk mengikuti Sungmin. Keduanya kemudian duduk diruang tamu. Disana tidak ada sofa atau sejenisnya, jadi mereka hanya duduk diatas karpet yang itupun sudah lusuh. Kyuhyun sendiri berbaring dibelakang mereka. _(Ruang tamu itu bentuknya persegi. Jadi Kyuhyun ada disisi utara, didepan dinding yang berbatasan dengan dapur sedangkan Sungmin dan tamunya duduk membelakangi Kyuhyun.)_

"Ini." Ucap Hae singkat –atau lengkapnya Lee Donghae–sambil menyerahkan kantung plastik yang ia bawa tadi.

Sungmin menerima bungkusan itu. "Terima kasih Hae _ah._" Lalu membukanya. "Ini... benar tak terpakai lagi?"

Donghae mengangguk. Ia lalu berbalik untuk melihat Kyuhyun. "Jadi ini orangnya?"

Sungmin ikut berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. "Hm._ Appa _yang menemukannya tadi malam."

Donghae mengamati wajah Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya bukan orang sini."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Mobilnya menabrak pohon besar ditikungan sana. Dia pasti dari kota. Pakaiannya saja bagus begitu."

Donghae manggut-manggut. Keduanya kemudian berbalik duduk seperti semula. "Jadi berapa lama dia akan sembuh?"

"Kim _uisa_ bilang mungkin dalam seminggu dia akan sembuh. Mungkin..."

Donghae mengernyit. "Ada apa?"

Sungmin menatap Donghae sejenak. _Namja _itu adalah sahabat Sungmin sejak kecil karena mereka sama-sama lahir dan tumbuh di desa ini. Hanya saja, keadaan Donghae lebih beruntung dibandingkan Sungmin. Lahan yang dipakai oleh orang tua Sungmin adalah lahan yang mereka sewa dari orang tua Donghae. Dan jika Sungmin tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya maka Donghae saat ini tengah belajar di Goong Nam University dengan mengambil jurusan seni musik. Menyanyi dan bermain piano adalah keahlian Donghae. Suaranya benar-benar merdu dan permainan pianonya sangat bagus. Sungmin mengakui itu. Memang, jarak antara desa dengan universitas cukup jauh. Karena itu, Donghae sebenarnya tinggal di asrama universitas. Tetapi, sejak dua hari yang lalu ia meminta izin untuk bisa pulang ke rumahnya karena ayahnya sedang sakit. Tentu saja Donghae mendapat izin dari pihak universitas. Menjadi salah satu mahasiswa terpintar, sudah pasti ia bisa mendapat perlakuan 'berbeda', bukan?

Sungmin menghela nafas sebentar. "Kau tahu, kurasa anak ini tidak akan cepat sembuh." Ucap Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Donghae semakin tidak mengerti. "Ada apa? Apa terjadi komplikasi?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Hah... Andai kau tahu Hae _ah_, merawat orang macam Kyuhyun lebih sulit dari pada memanen berhektar-hektar sayuran."

Donghae tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu. "Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan orang sakit seperti itu sampai kau mengeluh seperti ini?"

Sungmin menatap Donghae. "Dia itu menyebalkan, Hae. Banyak tingkahnya. Dan kurasa dia itu adalah orang yang sombong."

"Begitukah? Wah... berarti dia menyusahkan sekali." Ucap Hae sambil tersenyum geli.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan begitu?"

Merasa ada suara-suara yang mengganggu dibelakangnya, Kyuhyun kemudian bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas _futon_. Sungmin dan Donghae menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau bangun?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak suka. "Tentu saja. Kalian sangat berisik!"

Donghae agak terkejut sementara Sungmin memutar bola matanya bosan.

'Tidak sopan.' Batin Donghae.

"Kalau begitu maafkan kami jika kau merasa terganggu." Ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya diam.

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun lalu menyerahkan kantung plastik berwarna hitam yang tadi dibawa Donghae pada _namja_ bersurai kecokelatan dan agak ikal itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bubur." ucap Sungmin asal. "Tentu saja itu pakaian. Donghae yang membawakannya untukmu." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Untuk apa?"

Sungmin cengo. "Memangnya pakaian diciptakan untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk kau pakai. Aish."

Dengan enggan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan satu lembar dari pakaian itu dan menentengnya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Yang benar saja. Kau menyuruhku memakai pakaian seperti ini?"

Sungmin mendelik. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'pakaian seperti ini'?"

"Kau buta? Apa kau tidak lihat bahkan pakaian ini sudah lusuh. Badanku bisa alergi memakai kain bekas seperti ini." Kyuhyun melempar baju itu ke lantai beserta kantung plastiknya.

Sungmin menatap horor kantung plastik itu. Sementara Donghae hanya tersenyum disamping Sungmin.

'Sombong.' Batin Donghae.

Sungmin mengambil bungkusan itu. Dengan kasar, ia letakkan kantung itu didepan Kyuhyun. "Dengar ya, Tuan-yang-tidak-tahu-terima-kasih! Jika kau tidak mau memakai pakaian ini, itu terserahmu! Itu artinya kau memilih bertelanjang atau hanya memakai baju kotormu itu!" Sungmin lalu menarik tangan Donghae. "Kita pergi, Hae." Keduanya lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Sepeninggal Sungmin dan Donghae, Kyuhyun terdiam. Ditatapnya bungkusan yang ada dihadapannya. Tida-tiba, tubuhnya terasa gatal tapi saat ia hendak menggaruknya tangannya terasa sakit luar biasa. Ditatapnya baju yang melekat ditubuhnya. Kotor.

"Aish! Aku yakin bahkan kain itu sudah jadi sarang kutu."

Dan kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas _futon_.

.

"Maaf, ya, Hae." Ucap Sungmin. Saat ini ia dan Donghae duduk di pelataran rumah Sungmin.

Donghae tersenyum lalu merangkul pundak Sungmin. "Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Jujur saja, baru kali ini rasanya aku tidak rela saat menolong seseorang." Gumam Sungmin. Donghae yang gemas lalu menarik pipi Sungmin.

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan, ikan cucut!" Sungmin meringis sambil mengusap-usap pipinya.

Donghae terkekeh. "Mengeluh itu bukan sikap Sungminnie yang kukenal."

Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Tapi kau lihat sendiri bukan bagaimana sikapnya tadi? Sangat tidak sopan. Ia bahkan tidak berterima kasih padamu."

Donghae tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Sungmin gemas. "Sudahlah..."

.

.

.

_**Di Sebuah Rumah Sakit**_

Leeteuk masih terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Disampingnya, sang suami dengan setia menemaninya sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. Meski sudah sadar, dokter mengatakan bahwa Leeteuk masih harus menjalani rawat inap minimal sampai dua hari ke depan.

Leeteuk berusaha duduk dibantu oleh Kangin. "Kau sudah menemukan Kyuhyun, _jagi_?" Leeteuk selalu bertanya seperti itu semenjak ia sadar dari pingsannya dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Kangin.

Leeteuk mulai terisak. " A-aku mengkhawatirkannya..." lirih Leeteuk.

Kangin lalu memeluk sang istri. "Tenanglah, _jagi_."

"A-aku tidak mungkin bisa tenang jika a-anakku... a-aku tak tahu bagaimana k-keadaannya diluar sana."

Kangin melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Leeteuk intens. "Dengar _jagi_, anak itu sudah keterlaluan. Sudah sewajarnya jika dia mendapat hukuman dari kita. Biarkan ia merenungkan kesalahannya."

"Tapi..."

Kangin menghapus jejak air mata diwajah Leeteuk. "Sudahlah..."

Leeteuk lalu memeluk suaminya erat. 'Kau dimana, Kyu?' lirihnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

_**Beberapa hari kemudian**_

Ini sudah hari ke tiga Kyuhyun berada di rumah keluarga Jung. Kondisinya memang masih belum sembuh total tapi sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia sudah bisa berjalan-jalan sekarang meski terkadang masih merasa pusing dikepalanya. Sungmin bahkan memanggil dokter Kim lagi karena Kyuhyun sangat susah disuruh meminum obat. Setelah dibujuk dengan susah payah oleh dokter Kim, akhirnya Kyuhyun mau meminum obat-obat itu. Ia juga sudah mau memakan bubur yang dibuatkan oleh Sungmin. Meski masih kesal karena buburnya sempat dilempar oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak punya pilihan lain. Jika bukan dia yang membuatkan makanan untuk pria itu lalu siapa lagi? _Umma_nya? Tidak. Sungmin tak mau membuat repot ibunya. Cukup ia saja yang menghadapi tingkah menyebalkan Kyuhyun.

Saat ini, keluarga Jung beserta Kyuhyun tengah duduk bersila didapur mengelilingi meja makan persegi itu untuk menikmati santapan makan malam mereka. Doker Kim bilang Kyuhyun sudah boleh memakan makanan padat selain bubur karena itulah ia ikut duduk ditengah-tengah keluarga kecil itu. Matanya mengernyit melihat hidangan dihadapannya. Sayur. Kebanyakan dari masakan itu berbahan sayur. Dan Kyuhyun benci itu.

"Silakan dimakan Kyuhyun _ssi_. Maaf hanya ini yang bisa kami hidangkan." Ucap Jaejoong lembut.

Kini mereka sudah tahu siapa dan darimana Kyuhyun berasal setelah lelaki itu bercerita sedikit. Sangat sedikit. Dan selama ini, Jaejoong dan Yunho memang jarang berada di rumah karena kesibukan mereka di ladang dan juga di pasar. Sementara malam hari, mereka jarang berinteraksi karena Yunho dan Jaejoong lebih memilih beristirahat setelah seharian penuh bekerja. Karena itu, untuk sikap menyebalkan Kyuhyun, hanya Sungmin yang tahu.

Kyuhyun tak bergeming. Terlihat jelas pandangan tidak sukanya saat ia menatap makanan tersebut. Jaejoong bukan tidak tahu itu tapi ia diam saja dan tetap tersenyum. Memang hanya itu yang bisa ia masak. Lagi pula semua itu memang makanan mereka sehari-hari.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih terus menatap makanan itu dengan khidmat, Yunho dan Sungmin bahkan sudah hampir menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Jaejoong kemudian berinisiatif untuk mengambilkan makanan itu dan meletakkannya ke atas piring Kyuhyun.

"Makanlah." Ucap Jaejoong. Ia lalu memakan makanannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak suka sayur." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Yunho telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Sungmin menghela napas bosan melihat sikap Kyuhyun.

"Silakan saja jika kau tidak suka sayur tapi disini kau akan mati kelaparan jika tidak memakannya." Ucap Sungmin.

"Sungminnie! Kenapa bicara begitu?" tegur Jaejoong.

Yunho meneguk air putihnya yang sisa setengah gelas sampai habis. "Tapi sayur itu bersih dan segar karena kami mengambilnya langsung dari kebun kami sendiri." Jelas Yunho setelah meletakkan gelasnya ke atas meja makan.

"Tapi aku tidak suka!" Kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang menatapnya bingung. Sungmin menatap orang tuanya sungkan.

"J-jangan difikirkan, _umma_. Nanti juga dia akan makan kalau sudah lapar." Ucap Sungmin. Berusaha menetralkan suasana. Tidak ingn membuat orang tuanya sedih karena sikap angkuh Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya _umma_ dan _appa_ istirahat. Biar aku yang membersihkan ini." Ucap Sungmin.

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian beranjak pergi. Sungmin segera membersihkan tempat makan dan menyimpan kembali beberapa mangkuk sayuran dan nasi yang masih tersisa. Saat mengambil piring yang tadi seharusnya dipakai oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali merenggut kesal.

"Pantas saja tubuhnya kurus kering begitu. Aku yakin dia hanya makan _junk food_." Gumam gadis itu lalu menumpuk semua piring yang sudah dipakai untuk dicuci.

.

.

.

_**Goong Nam University**_

"Benarkah masih tak ada kabar dimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Han Na pada Changmin. Saat ini keduanya tengah duduk sambil menikmati secangkir kopi di cafetaria kampus.

Changmin menggeleng. "Aku bahkan sanksi kalau dia masih hidup."

Han Na menatap Changmin tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

Changmin mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Hanya perasaanku saja."

"Kau keterlaluan. Apa kau mengharapkan temanmu mati, eoh?" Han Na meminum kopinya.

Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik tepat ditelinga sebelah kanan Han Na. "Itu lebih baik. Jadi kau bisa bersamaku, hm." Dan menjilat cuping telinga itu.

Han Na terkekeh. "Kau memang licik, Shim Changmin." _Yeoja_ itu pun balas melumat bibir Changmin ganas.

"_As you said, darling."_

Disatu sisi, seseorang yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu nampak termenung. _Namja_ bekaca mata dengan frame cokelat itu nampak sedang berfikir. Matanya menerawang ke arah kiri.

"Mereka membicarakan Kyuhyun? Rasanya... aku pernah mendengar nama itu." Gumam _namja _itu pelan. Sejenak kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya. Ia hanya tidak ingat dimana pernah mendengar nama itu. _Namja_ itu pun kemudian menjauh dari cafetaria yang mulai ramai sambil menenteng buku tutorial musik yang bertuliskan namanya pada bagian sampulnya. Donghae.

.

.

.

_**Esok harinya**_

Sungmin agak terkejut dengan menu makan malam kali ini. Dihadapannya, kini tersaji beberapa masakan berbahan dasar daging seperti _bulgogi dan galbi. _Bukannya Sungmin tidak pernah makan makanan seperti itu. Hanya saja, bukankah harga daging itu cukup mahal? Dan lagi, keadaan keuangan keluarganya saat ini bisa dikatakan sedang krisis.

"Tuan Lee yang memberikannya saat _umma_ bertemu dengannya di pasar tadi." Ungkap Jaejoong. Sungmin pun hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Karena makan malam kali ini tidak semua makanannya terdiri dari sayur, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya ikut menikmati makanan itu meski awalnya masih enggan. Namun Jaejoong membujuknya dengan lembut. Meski ego Kyuhyun itu setinggi langit, ia masih 'waras' untuk tidak berfikir akan mati kelaparan di tempat ini.

Makan malam pun berlangsung ramai dengan sesekali candaan terlontar dari bibir Sungmin dan Yunho. Membuat Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah anak dan suaminya itu. Sementara Kyuhyun, _namja_ hanya diam dan memilih fokus pada makanannya. Tak tertarik sama sekali dengan pembicaraan yang menurutnya sangat membosankan itu.

'Selesaikan makanmu dan segera pergi dari sini.' Batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

_**#SKIP TIME**_

Seminggu sudah Kyuhyun berada di desa yang sampai sekarang ia tak tahu namanya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, jarak antara desa ini dan kota Seoul memakan waktu kurang lebih tiga jam. Itu yang ia dengar dari Yunho saat Sungmin berbicara dengan ayahnya itu entah membahas apa. Kyuhyun jadi berfikir, sebegitu kalutnya kah ia malam itu hingga tak sadar sudah pergi sejauh ini dari rumahnya?

Ngomong-ngomong soal rumah, jujur saja, Kyuhyun benar-benar merindukan apartemennya. Semua fasilitasnya disana tentu jauh lebih baik dari tempat ia berada sekarang.

Ingin pulang? Tentu saja. Tapi sialnya, mobilnya rusak parah akibat kecelakaan tersebut. Kyuhyun yakin mobilnya itu sudah pantas masuk tempat pembuangan sampah.

Menghubungi temannya di Seoul pun percuma karena ia sama sekali tak membawa _handphone_nya saat pergi malam itu. Meski di rumah Sungmin masih ada telepon rumah tapi tak ada gunanya karena Kyuhyun tidak hafal dengan nomor telepon temanya. Tidak satupun. Frustasi memang terjebak ditempat yang amat-sangat-minim denga kenyamanan ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak mungkin pergi dari tempat ini dan pergi ke Seoul dengan berjalan kaki. Tidak... jika ia keluar dari rumah maka ia hanya akan mati terlantar diluar sana. Menjadi pengemis, mungkin? Oh tidak, terima kasih. Terlalu menyedihkan. Lagi pula ia sudah diusir, bukan? Sudahlah, berfikir untuk pulang sama saja dengan menjatuhkan harga dirinya semakin dalam. Bahkan dihadapan ayahnya sendiri ego Kyuhyun masih terlalu tinggi.

Seminggu di kediaman Jung, Kyuhyun mulai mengenal siapa keluarga yang kini merawatnya. Lelaki itu, Yunho, kepala keluarga Jung. Menurut Kyuhyun ia adalah orang yang tegas tapi tenang. Berbeda dengan ayahnya –Kangin– yang cenderung lebih temprament. Sedangkan wanita itu, Jaejoong. Kyuhyun akui dia sangat cantik. Tak mengalahkan kecantikan ibunya sendiri –Leeteuk– meski Kyuhyun tahu persis wajah wanita itu tak terpoles oleh kosmetik sedikit pun. Pribadinya yang lembut, mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada sang _umma_ yang selalu memanjakannya. Leeteuk selalu menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun apapun yang _namja_ itu inginkan. Berlebihan.

Dan gadis itu, Sungmin.

Satu kata untuknya. Pemarah.

Ya, selama ini, saat Kyuhyun hanya berdua dengan Sungmin di rumah, gadis itu sering kali memarahinya. Tapi sikapnya itu akan berubah 180 derajat jika sudah dihadapan kedua orang tuanya. Munafik, menurut Kyuhyun.

Tapi... tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa Sungmin, gadis itu, dia... cantik. Kulitnya putih mulus tanpa cela. Wajahya juga merah merona. Diam-diam Kyuhyun memperhatikan ketika gadis itu ada didekatnya. Seperti saat ini, gadis itu sedang membersihkan halaman rumahnya dari ranting dan dedaunan yang berserakan. Sementara Kyuhyun duduk sendiri di pelataran rumah menatap gadis itu.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Kau ingin membantu?" ucap Sungmin. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah sapu lidi yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan halaman itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak percaya. Membantu? Membersihkan halaman? Yang benar saja. Bahkan sat dirumahnya di Seoul Kyuhyun sama sekali tak pernah peduli dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Dan Sungmin menawarkan Kyuhyun untuk membantunya membersihkan halaman yang terbilang kecil ini? _Big thanks but no thanks_.

"Aku tak tertarik." Sahut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendengus. _Namja_ dihadapannya itu selalu sukses membuatnya naik darah. Sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Karena kesal, Sungmin pun mengayunkan sapunya lebih kencang dari tadi. Membuat debu-debu bertebaran dan akhirnya mengenai mata Kyuhyun.

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!"

Sungmin menutup mulutnya. Tidak, ia tidak bermaksud melakukan itu. Ia hanya terlalu kesal sampai lepas kontrol. Ia pun kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengucek-ngucek matanya yang kini mulai memerah. Sangat perih sepertinya.

"M-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud–"

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Sungmin yang menyentuh tangannya. "Tentu saja. Kau pasti sengaja melakukannya. Sekarang kau puas?"

"A-aku..."

Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan Sungmin yang berdiri dihadapannya. Ia terus mengucek matanya yang kini semakin memerah. Sungmin yang melihatnya lantas menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Membuat _namja_ itu menatapnya tajam.

"Mau apa kau?"

Sungmin duduk disamping Kyuhyun. "Jangan dikucek seperti itu. Matamu hanya akan semakin memerah." _Yeoja_ itu lalu meangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai mendekatkannya dengan wajahnya sendiri.

"A-apa... kau mau apa?" ucap Kyuhyun gugup.

Gugup? Yang benar saja. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun tak pernah gugup apalagi dihadapan seorang wanita.

"Memangnya kau fikir aku akan melakukan apa? Aku hanya ingin meniup matamu. Itu yang selalu dilakukan orang jika matanya kemasukan debu. Kau tidak tahu?"

Kyuhyun melepas tangan Sungmin. Membuat gadis itu mendelik tajam padanya.

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendengus kesal.

Kyuhyun masih meringis karena perih dimatanya dan sekali lagi ia mengucek mata itu. Lihatlah, matanya sudah memerah sempurna saat ini. Menyeramkan. Anak kecil pasti akan lari jika melihatnya.

"Ugh! Perih." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang tidak tega, sekali lagi menarik wajah Kyuhyun. Berniat meniup mata itu –lagi.

"Sudah kubilang tidak–"

"Diamlah! Kau terus mengucek matamu sampai merah begini. Apa kau mau matamu buta, eoh?" Kyuhyun terdiam.

Merasa Kyuhyun tak lagi melawan, Sungmin pun mendekatkan mulutnya ke mata Kyuhyun, bersiap meniupnya dan–

**PLETAK!**

"Aw!" Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sungmin seraya memegang kepalanya. "Kenapa memukulku?" sungut Kyuhyun.

"Karena kau menutup matamu, bodoh!" sahut Sungmin. Ya, padahal tadi tinggal sedikit lagi Sungmin akan meniup mata itu kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak tiba-tiba menutup matanya. Dan itu membuat Sungmin kesal.

"Refleks." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

"Aish, kau ini."

Sungmin kembali menarik wajah Kyuhyun. "Kali ini jangan ditutup. _Arraseo_!"

Entah sadar atau tidak Kyuhyun baru saja mengangguk atas perintah Sungmin tersebut.

Sungmin baru akan meniup mata itu ketika suara seseorang menginterupsinya. Dapat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lihat seseorang yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari hadapan mereka dengan tatapan... tatapan apa itu?

"D-Donghae..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Balasan review ::**

**Fujiwara Roronoa : **Iya, kalo dibikin gegar otak berat ntar kasihan Kyu juga O.O_ gomawo_ sudah nge'fav dan me_review_, ya... berkenan me_review_ lagi? ^^

**KuyuPuyuh137 :** S-saya juga sebenarnya jijik banget sama adegan itu#nahlo? Ini udah dilanjut, _chingu. Gomawo_ buat _review_nya, ya ^^

**jotha auright :** Si '_babo_'? aa~ ga takut ditabok Kyuppa, nih? Ga, _chingu_. Ini bukan fic _angst_, kok. Mungkin kalo _hurt/comfort_ iya. Tapi lebih dominan ke drama, deh, kayaknya. _Gomawo reviewnya_, ya ^^

**Sunghyunnie :** Ini sudah dilanjut. _Gomawo reviewnya, chingu ^^ review_ lagi ea...

**HanAiren (Guest) :** Hu'um, saia sebenarnya ingin membuat karakter Ming menjadi wanita yang tegar. Semoga itu terwujud. _Gomawo _buat_ reviewnya_ ^^

**HeeYeon :** Haha~ sepertinya banyak yang tidak suka dengan adegan pesta itu, ya? ^^ Ini sudah saia lanjutkan. _Review_ lagi? ^^

**Hyugi Lee :** Err~ apa _chingu_ mau Kyu menderita lebih parah? Ini sudah saia lanjut ^^

**Lee kyuzha :** engga_, chingu_~ saia tak akan membuat Kyu amnesia, kok ^^ _review_ lagi, ya...

**KyuMinHyuk1019 : ** a_nnyeong _juga_, chingu_~ ^^mian ga bisa update asap tapi ini sudah saia lanjut. _Gomawo review_nya ^^

**Blue-EvilsAegyo137 :** _Gomawo, Chingu_. Ini sudah saia lanjut ^^

**Park Min Rin **:Hola, _saeng_~ ingat donk, masa' ga, sih ^^ ahaha~ ga kemana2, kok. Cuman lagi ga dapat 'pencerahan' (baca : ide) makanya bertapa dulu. Ga taunya pas habis lebaran malah dapat ilham bikin fic ini. _Gomawo review_nya, ya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer_ : The God and themselves_ (except for OC)_

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Romance and Drama_

_Cast : _DBSK and SUJU

_Warning : __**Genderswitch (for ukes)**__, OOC, sebagian karakter adalah __**OC**__, Typo and Misstype, etc._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Zhie Hikaru©**_**Present**_**::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ketika cinta mengubah segalanya,**_

_**yang ada hanya curahan kasih dan sayang tanpa batas.**_

_**Seperti Kau... dan aku.**_

_**Cintalah yang telah mengubah kita menjadi seperti ini.**_

_**Karena cinta, mampu mengubah segalanya.**_

_**Segalanya pun menjadi lebih indah.**_

.

.

.

Sungmin baru akan meniup mata itu ketika suara seseorang menginterupsinya. Dapat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lihat seseorang yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari hadapan mereka dengan tatapan... tatapan apa itu?

"D-Donghae..."

.

.

"_**When Love Changes Everything"**_

.

.

"D-Donghae..." lirih Sungmin. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam. Posisi keduanya masih sama yakni dengan Sungmin yang memegang wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Sungmin yang sadar dengan posisinya yang 'tidak biasa' itu segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun. Ia jadi sedikit canggug menatap Donghae.

"A-ada apa, Hae?" tanya Sungmin.

Donghae yang tadi sempat terbengong melihat keadaan 'tidak biasa' didepannya pun kembali tersadar. Ia lalu tersenyum sambil mengangkat sebuah rantang ditangan kanannya.

"_Umma_ membuat banyak _Samgyetang_ dan menyuruhku membaginya untukmu." Donghae lalu menyerahkan rantang itu dan Sungmin menerimanya.

"Wah~ bibi baik sekali. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, _ne_? Kita makan bersama. Dan jangan menolak!" ucap Sungmin saat melihat gelagat Donghae yang sepertinya akan menolak ajakannya makan bersama. Donghae pun nyengir.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkannya dulu. Kau mengobrollah dengan Kyuhyun." Setelahnya, Sungmin meninggalkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun berdua.

Sepeninggal Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya diam. Donghae kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Sedikit mengambil jarak dari _namja_ yang menurutnya masih asing itu.

Sejenak, Donghae jadi teringat beberapa hari yang lalu di kampus ia sempat mendengar Changmin menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Apakah tadi Sungmin memanggil _namja_ itu dengan panggilan 'Kyuhyun'?

"Jadi... namamu Kyuhyun, ya?" Memang, Donghae masih belum tahu nama Kyuhyun karena setelah mengantarkan baju kemarin Donghae kembali ke asramanya di Seoul. Karena sekarang akhir pekan, Donghae pun kembali ke desa.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Hanya menoleh sekilas ke arah Donghae yang duduk disampingnya.

'Apa dia bisu?' batin Donghae. Meski tak dijawab, Donghae mencoba kembali bertanya. "Apa kau mengenal Shim Changmin?"

Kyuhyun langsung berpaling menatap ke arah Donghae ketika mendengar nama Changmin disebut. Sedikit membuat Donghae terkejut karena pergerakan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Dimana kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia teman sekelasku." Benar, Changmin adalah teman sekelas Donghae di jurusan musik.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap ke depan.

Donghae pun semakin penasaran dengan sosok disampingnya itu. "Kau temannya?"

"Kenapa kau banyak bertanya?" sahut Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya penasaran."

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

Donghae mengangguk. "Hanya tidak sengaja mendengarnya menyebut namamu saat sedang di cafetaria bersama–"

Belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sungmin muncul didepan pintu. "Ayo masuk. Makanannya sudah siap." Ucapnya, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menunggu kedua _namja_ itu.

"Ayo. Lebih baik masuk sekarang sebelum gadis itu memanggilmu dengan berteriak." Canda Donghae.

Keduanya pun kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

Selesai makan, Donghae pun berniat pamit untuk pulang. Sungmin lalu mengantarkan Donghae sampai ke depan. Saat itulah, dilihatnya beberapa orang ramai sambil membopong seseorang yang tak lain adalah ayahnya, Jung Yunho. Dibelakang orang-orang itu terlihat Jaejoong yang menangis. Sungmin segera menghampiri sang ibu. Sedangkan sang ayah yang pingsan langsung dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah oleh warga yang membopongnya. Donghae yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berlari menuju kediaman dokter Kim dan tak berapa lama kemudian ia kembali bersama sang dokter.

Yunho dibaringkan diatas _futon_ yang sebenarnya masih dipakai oleh Kyuhyun untuk tidur. Kyuhyun yang saat itu baru selesai menggosok gigi, bingung melihat keadaan rumah yang tiba-tiba ramai. Setelah mengamati beberapa saat, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengerti bahwa ayahnya Sungmin tengah pingsan sehingga orang-orang ribut.

"_U-umma_, sebenarnya ada apa?_ Appa_ kenapa?" tanya Sungmin. Rumah sudah tidak seramai tadi karena orang-orang yang mengantarkan Tuan Jung sudah pergi. Hanya ada Sungmin dan ibunya serta Donghae juga Kyuhyun. Sementara dokter Kim masih sibuk memeriksa keadaan Tuan Jung.

Jaejoong masih terisak. "T-tadi, diladang _a-appa_mu tiba-tiba saja pingsan. _U-umma_ panik. Beruntung ada orang yang m-mau menolong lalu mereka membawa _appa_mu p-pulang."

"_Umma_..." sungmin pun merengkuh tubuh kurus sang _umma_ ke dalam pelukannya.

Dokter Kim baru saja selesai memeriksa Yunho. Setelah membetulkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh ringkih Yunho, dokter Kim berbalik menghadap Sungmin dan Jaejoong. Donghae dan Kyuhyun duduk disisi lain ruang tamu itu.

"B-bagaimana keadaan _appa, Uisa_?" tanya Sungmin. Matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

Dokter Kim tersenyum terlebih dahulu. "Tuan Jung terkena _stroke_." Semua yang mendengar nampak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tapi masih _strok_e ringan. Memang untuk beberapa waktu bagian tubuh sebelah kanan Tuan Jung tidak akan bisa digerakkan sendiri olehnya. Ini terjadi karena peningkatan tekanan darah Tuan Jung yang naik secara drastis dan tiba-tiba." Jelas Dokter Jung.

"Sebelum ini, apakah Tuan Jung pernah memakan makanan yang berlemak?" tanya dokter Kim kemudian.

Jaejoong dan Sungmin terdiam. Jaejoong ingat, beberapa waktu lalu Yunho sempat memakan daging yang ia masak untuk makan malam. Tapi, itu sudah lewat beberapa hari yang lalu, bukan?

"Waktu itu dia memakan _bulgogi_. Tapi itu sudah beberapa waktu yang lalu." Tutur Jaejoong. Dokter Kim mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya. Beliau kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus obat dari dala kotak obatnya.

"Ada kemungkinan mengkonsumsi daging itu adalah salah satu faktor penyebab tekanan darah Tuan Jung naik. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan pula faktor lain yang mempengaruhinya." Dokter Kim memasukkan alat pengukur tekanan darah ke dalam tasnya.

"Ini." Dokter Kim menyerahkan dua bungkus obat kepada Sungmin. "Berikan obat itu pada Tuan Jung dengan teratur dua kali sehari. Selain itu, kalian juga harus benar-benar mengawasi pola makan beliau agar tidak memakan makanan yang berisiko meningkatkan tekanan darahnya lagi. Memberi beliau sayur dan buah-buahan lebih baik. Kalian juga bisa membuatkan jus seledri. Itu baik untuk tekanan darah Tuan Jung yang tinggi. Kalian menanamnya dikebun, bukan?"

Sungmin dan Jaejoong mengangguk.

"L-lalu bagaimana dengan tubuh _appa_ yang tidak bisa bergerak itu, _uisa_?" tanya Sungmin.

Dokter Kim kembali tersenyum. "Kalian harus rajin melakukan _fisioterapi _untuk beliau. Ajaklah beliau untuk selalu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kalian boleh membantu dengan mengangkat tangan atau kakinya tapi lebih utamakan untuk Tuan Jung melakukannya sendiri. Itu untuk membantu mengembalikan kerja otot yang lemas. Dengan begitu, kurasa untuk beberapa waktu beliau akan sembuh."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya begitu pula Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi pulang dulu. Kau harus rajin merawat ayahmu agar beliau cepat sembuh, Sungmin _ah_." Pesan Dokter Kim.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak Kim _Uisa_."

Dokter Kim pun pamit untuk pulang.

Sungmin duduk disamping ayahnya yang terbaring lemah. Diusapnya surai hitam sang ayah yang nampak mulai ditumbuhi rambut berwarna putih itu.

"_Appa_... cepat sembuh, _ne_? Sungmin sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku menyayangimu."

Sebutir air mata mengalir dari obisian Sungmin, diikuti dengan tetesan-tetesan lainnya. Donghae kemudian mendekati Sungmin dan mengusap punggung gadis itu. Mencoba menenangkan. Sementara Kyuhyun masih diam ditempat duduknya tadi. Matanya tajam menatap ke arah Tuan Jung yang terbaring lemah.

Sebenarnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Kyuhyun melihat seseorang yang terkulai lemas karena penyakit seperti itu. Terlebih ini adalah orang tua –atau tepatnya ayah Sungmin. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun jadi teringat sosok sang ayah yang juga memiliki penyakit _hipertensi_. Ia jadi berfikir, apa mungkin ayahnya juga bisa mengalami hal demikian seperti yang dialami Tuan Jung ini? Memikirkannya membuat Kyuhyun kini... tertunduk.

Apa yang terjadi pada sosok Cho sebenarnya?

.

.

.

_**Kediaman Cho**_

_**TOK... TOK...**_

"Nyonya, sudah waktunya makan malam. Tuan sudah menunggu."

"..."

_**TOK... TOK...**_

"Nyonya..."

Sudah hampir lima menit Jun _ahjumma_ mengetuk pintu kamar majikannya itu. Tapi seperti yang dilihat, tak ada sahutan sedikit dari sang Nyonya yang terus dipanggil. Jun _ahjumma_ sebenarnya sudah ingin menyerah. Selalu seperti ini. Leeteuk, majikannya, tidak pernah mau menghiraukan setiap panggilannnya. Tidak hanya saat makan malam seperti ini. Saat sarapan, makan siang, atau yang lainnya. Leeteuk juga akan bersikap demikian. Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, Ia selalu mengurung dirinya dikamar. Tak ada yang berhasil membujuknya. Bahkan sang suami –Kangin– sekalipun.

Saat Jun _ahjumma_ sudah benar-benar menyerah dan berniat kembali ke dapur, Kangin muncul dihadapannya.

"T-Tuan..."

"Kembalilah ke dapur. Biar aku yang mengurusnya." Ucap Kangin.

Jun _Ahjumma_ mengangguk. Membungkuk sebentar, ia pun beranjak kembali ke dapur.

Kangin menghela nafas. Sudah seminggu lebih Leeteuk bersikap seperti ini. Dan Kangin tahu betul apa penyebab istrinya itu bersikap demikian.

Kyuhyun. Putera mereka satu-satunya.

Sebenarnya, Kangin tidak setega itu untuk membiarkan anak semata wayangnya itu berada diluar sana. Hanya karena ia ingin memberikan sedikit pelajar, ia membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi.

Jujur saja, tidak sulit bagi Kangin untuk menyuruh bawahannya mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Terbukti, dua hari yang lalu, Kangin sudah mendapat laporan dari salah satu anak buahnya bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berada di Gyeongsan, daerah pinggiran metropolitan Daegu yang masih bernuansa desa. Hanya saja, ia masih belum memberitahu istrinya.

Tapi, melihat keadaan Leeteuk yang demikian, masihkah ia akan merahasiakannya dari sang istri?

"_Jagiya_, maafkan aku." Lirih Kangin.

.

.

.

_**Kediaman Jung**_

_**Dua hari setelah peristiwa Yunho jatuh pingsan**_

"Kau yakin akan pergi sendiri, Sungminnie?" tanya Jaejoong pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut menatap sang _umma_. "_Ne, umma_. Tenang saja. Serahkan pada Sungminniemu ini. _Umma_ di rumah saja menjaga _appa_."

Jaejoong menghela napas. Sungmin, anaknya memaksa untuk pergi ke ladang sendiri sementara sang _umma_ berada di rumah merawat sang _appa_ yang masih terbaring lemah. Hari ini panen, karena itu harus ada yang pergi ke ladang.

"Ya! Sudah siap." Seru Sungmin. "_Umma_, aku berangkat, _ne_?"

Jaejoog mengangguk."Pulanglah sebelum matahari terbenam, _ne_?"

"Oke, _umma_."

Saat itu, Kyuhyun yang sepertinya baru mandi, lewat didepan Sungmin.

"Kau!" seru Sungmin. "Ikut aku."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kemana?"

"Ke _hollywood_." Sahut Sungmin asal lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih diam di tempatnya.

Sungmin sudah sampai di pintu depan sementara Kyuhyun masih asyik mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Melihatnya, membuat Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Hey, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Perkembangan. Sekarang Sungmin sudah tahu marga Kyuhyun.

"Cepat ikut aku!" Perintah gadis itu.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Demi Tuhan, apa gadis itu benar-benar ingin mengajaknya ke _hollywood_, eoh? Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menghampiri gadis yang tengah berkacak pinggang itu.

"Apa maumu?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ck, kau ini. Sudah lama berada disini masih saja bersikap sedingin itu." Gumam Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendelik.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. "Oke, oke. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi ke ladang bersamaku. Kau dengar?"

"Oh..." Kyuhyun ber 'oh' ria tapi– "A-apa kau bilang? Ke ladang?" Kyuhyun menatap gadis itu horor.

Sungmin menyeringai.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka. Di ladang. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Benar-benar. Seperti bukan Kyuhyun saja.

Hari ini, Sungmin berencana untuk memanen cabai merah. Beberapa sayuran lain, seperti kentang, kubis dan juga seledri akan di panen besok. Begitulah jadwal yang sudah dibuat oleh gadis berusia 21 tahun itu.

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya. Wajah Kyuhyun merah sempurna. Kepanasan, eoh? Padahal mereka baru saja tiba di ladang itu dan belum melakukan apapun.

"Kau tidak tahan panas?" tanya Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang terus mengusap keringat yang mengalir di lehernya. Sekarang sudah jam 11 dan matahari juga cukup menyengat di atas sana. _Well,_ bisa dibilang jika mereka kesiangan.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan ekor matanya. "Aku baru saja selesai mandi dan kau mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini? Aish."

Sungmin terkekeh. "Hei, Tuan Cho. Bukankah sudah sewajarnya kau membantu orang yang telah menolongmu? Egomu itu terlalu tinggi, Cho."

"Aku memang begitu." Sahut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Aish. Kau ini menyebalkan sekali."

Gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju ke barisan cabe merah yang sudah memerah semua dan mulai memetiknya satu persatu. Mau tak mau, Kyuhyun pun mengikutinya.

Sungmin sudah memetik cukup banyak cabai sementara Kyuhyun masih diam termangu menatap cabai-cabai itu, sambil sesekali mengelap keringatnya lagi. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun hanya berdiam saja, mendengus kesal.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin membantuku, eoh? Ya sudah, pulang saja sana." Gertak Sungmin. Sambil komat-kamit tak karuan ia kembali memetik cabai-cabai itu. Sementara Kyuhyun? Astaga... _namja_ satu benar-benar keterlaluan.

Donghae tengah berjalan melewati ladang Sungmin dan berhenti ketika melihat sosok gadis itu yang berada ditengah tanaman cabai. Donghae tersenyum lalu berniat menghampirinya. Tapi, seketika itu senyumnya pudar manakala melihat dengan siapa Sungmin disana.

"Kyuhyun?" ditatapnya tajam sosok itu yang ternyata kini tengah menatapnya juga. "Apa yang dia lakukan... bersama Sungmin?"

Sungmin yang melihat sosok Donghae pun melambaikan tangannya tinggi. Donghae yang melihatnya kemudian balas melambaikan tangan. Ia lalu menghampiri gadis itu.

.

_**Kyuhyun's POV**_

.

Dua minggu sudah aku berada di desa ini. Dan saat ini, entah bisa dipercaya atau tidak –tapi sebenarnya aku tak mau percaya. Saat ini aku tengah berada di ladang bersama si gadis cerewet itu, Sungmin. Sedari tadi, gadis ini terus saja mengomeliku ini itu. Tidak tahukah ia bahwa aku sama sekali tidak pernah dan TIDAK akan pernah mau berada ditempat yang panas seperti ini?

Tapi, aish! Aku bahkan terima saja saat ia menyeretku kesini tadi.

Baru saja aku akan mencoba memetik sebuah cabai saat kulihat seseorang tengah memerhatikanku –atau Sungmin? Dari pinggir ladang sana. Aku kenal orang itu. Dia teman si gadis cerewet ini.

Kulihat _namja_ itu menatap tajam ke arahku. Hei! Yang benar saja? Apa-apaan tatapan itu? Tak mau kalah, aku pun balas menatapnya tajam.

Lalu si gadis cerewet itu melambaikan tangannya pada si _namja_ itu dan tentu saja, _namja _itu kini ikut berada ditengah ladang. Ditengah-tengah kami.

"Hae darimana?" Kudengar gadis itu bicara. Oh iya, aku ingat sekarang. Nama _namja_ itu adalah Hae.

Kulihat si Hae itu tersenyum lembut menatap Sungmin. Hei, senyum itu! Bukankah itu...

Aa~ kurasa aku tahu tentang 'sesuatu' sekarang.

"Aku baru saja dari ladang melihat sayuran yang kata _appa_ sudah siap dipanen. Tapi kurasa belum." Ucap si Hae. Kulihat Sungmin manggut-manggut. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau suasana disini lebih panas dari tadi. Hm... sudah tengah hari, eoh?

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah si Hae itu malah ikut memetik cabai bersamaku dan Sungmin. Mereka berdua –Sungmin dan Hae– itu terlihat asyik bercanda. Mengabaikan sosokku yang juga ada disini bersama mereka.

Aku diacuhkan? Yang benar saja! Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah diacuhkan oleh siapapun!

"Minnie _ah..."_ kudengar _namja_ itu memanggil Sungmin. Ck, apa yang kulakukan, sih? Mencuri dengar? Untuk apa? Aish! Aku seharusnya segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dan pulang ke rumah segera!

Tunggu dulu. Rumah? Itu bukan rumahku. Tapi... kenapa rasanya sangat nyaman tinggal di– AKU BICARA APA, SIH!

"_Ne? Waeyo_, Hae?"

Mereka masih asyik dengan dunia mereka? Oke, aku tak peduli!

"Kau tahu tidak perbedaan cabai ini dan dirimu?" _Namja_ ini coba menggombal, eoh? Norak sekali. #_Oppa_, katanya ga mau peduli? Gimana, sih -_-

Sungmin menggeleng. Kulihat Hae tersenyum. Lagi-lagi senyum itu.

"Kalau cabai ini akan memerah kalau memang sudah waktunya matang. Tapi kalau kau, akan memerah jika..."

.

.

Cup~

"Eh?"

Eh?

"Benar, kan... wajahmu memerah, Minnie _ah._" Kulihat _namja_ itu tersenyum sumringah. Sementara Sungmin?

Wow! Benar sekali apa yang dikatakan _namja_ itu. Lihatlah wajah _yeoja _cerewet itu. Benar-benar merah dan itu sangat ma – tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak bilang dia manis. Dia itu sangar! Ya, sangar! =='

Kulihat Sungmin masih terdiam sambil memegang pipinya yang tadi dicium oleh _namja_ itu. Hei, kenapa disini semakin panas saja, sih?

Ouh~ matahari sudah semakin tinggi rupanya.

=="

"S-Sungmin, _m-mianhae_... a-aku..."

Aneh, kenapa _namja_ itu malah tergagap seperti itu? Dia belum pernah mencium wanita, eoh? Hm, kasihan seka– Astaga! Aura Sungmin menyeramkan.

"M-Minnie _ah_ aku–"

"Sudahlah, Hae. Tak apa. Aku tahu kau hanya bercanda."

Hae terdiam. Setelah bicara demikian, kulihat Sungmin malah mengemasi cabai-cabai yang tadi sudah dipetiknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah wadah –aku tak tahu menyebut wadah itu apa.

"Berikan punyamu, Kyu."

Eh? Dia memanggilku?

Langsung saja kuserahkan cabai yang tadi kupetik dan Sungmin langsung memasukkannya ke dalam wadah yang tadi berisi cabai petikkannya. Hasil petikkanku memang sedikit tapi tetap saja membuatku lelah.

"Sudah sore. Sebaiknya kita pulang, Kyu." Ajak Sungmin. Aku mengangguk.

"Kau juga, Hae. Ayo pulang." Ucap Sungmin.

Akhirnya kami pun pulang bersama. Ada yang berbeda. Saat perjalanan pulang ini Sungmin terlihat lebih 'tenang'. Kenapa? Apa ia masih marah karena insiden ciuman tadi? Hm, terserahlah. Yang penting sekarang adalah cepat pulang, lalu mandi dan tidur! Badanku pegal.

.

_**End of Kyuhyun's POV**_

.

.

.

_**Esok Hari**_

"_Umma_, kami pulang." Seru Sungmin sambil masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Jaejoong pun menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan senyum. Sungmin langsung mendudukkan dirinya di lantai ruang tamu menemani sang ayah yang kini sudah bisa berjalan seperti biasa. Sementara Kyuhyun menghilang dibalik pintu dapur.

Jaejoong meletakkan secangkir teh hangat untuk sang suami. Lalu menatap Sungmin. "Lelah, _jagi_?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Hari ini aku senang sekali _umma, appa_."

"Hm, _waeyo_?" tanya Yunho.

"Semua jualan kita laku terjual." Ungkap Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Wah... kau hebat sekali Sungminnie." Jaejoong bangga dengan anaknya.

Sungmin nyengir. "Sebenarnya... itu karena Kyuhyun." Sungmin mengatakannya tepat saat Kyuhyun kembali dari dapur. Yunho dan Jaejoong pun berpaling menatap ke arahnya –Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu terdiam ditempatnya.

"_Ahjumma _ itu bilang wajah Kyuhyun sangat tampan. Seketika itu juga berbondong-bondong _ahjumma- ahjumma_ lain yang datang dan mereka membeli sayuran kita sambil terus –"

"S-sudahlah! Tidak usah diceritakan sedetail itu!" potong Kyuhyun. Hei, wajahnya memerah. Kepanasan lagi, kah?

Yunho dan Jaejoong pun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"_Ne... jeongmal gomawo, ne,_ Kyuhyun." Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum termanisnya.

Kyuhyun tercekat ketika mendengar Jaejoong mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' padanya. Hatinya bergetar hanya dengan mendengar satu kata yang murni tertuju padanya itu. Kyuhyun memang sering mendapat ucapan seperti itu dari teman-temannya. Tapi entah mengapa, rasanya sangat berbeda ketika Jaejoong yang mengucapkannya. Terasa begitu tulus. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa seperti telah melakukan sesuatu yang besar.

Sungmin pun ikut tersenyum. Dalam hati, ia berfikir bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu tidak seangkuh dan sedingin yang selama ini terlihat. Jauh didalam, Kyuhyun itu tipe yang hangat dan... pemalu. Aa~

.

.

_**Ɛ**__**When Love Changes Everything3**_

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya, secara perlahan sikap Kyuhyun nampak mulai berubah. _Namja_ itu sekarang bersikap jauh lebih baik. Dia tidak lagi terlihat dingin seperti biasanya. Ya... meski sikap sombongnya terkadang masih nampak, tapi sungguh, Kyuhyun sekarang bahkan sudah mau membantu Yunho meski hanya sekedar mengangkat karung berisi sayuran itu. Dan Kyuhyun melakukannya TANPA diminta. Wow~ benar-benar perubahan besar. Rupanya, tinggal dengan keluarga kecil ini telah memberikan banyak perubahan bagi Kyuhyun. Dan ia mengakui itu. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah mulai jarang terlibat adu mulut dengan Sungmin. Keduanya terlihat lebih akur dari sebelumnya.

Seperti saat ini, Kyuhyun tengah menemani Sungmin mencuci pakaian di kali yang airnya sangat jernih. Sementara Sungmin asyik mencuci, Kyuhyun juga asyik merendam kakinya di dalam air yang sangat segar itu sambil sesekali bersenandung.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau pandai bernyanyi." Gumam Sungmin sambil mencelupkan selembar baju ke dalam air kali –membilasnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin sambil... _Oh my_! Kyuhyun tersenyum?

Satu lagi perubahan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tersenyum.

"Hm, kau baru tahu? Kasihan sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berdecak sebal. Rasanya ia ingin menelan kembali ucapannya tadi. Sungmin pun kembali fokus dengan cuciannya.

Kyuhyun menunduk, menatap refleksi dirinya yang tercermin di air kali dibawahnya. "Donghae itu... kulihat sepertinya ia menyukaimu."

_**PLUK**_

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan mencucinya saat mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun barusan.

"K-kenapa kau bicara seperti i-itu?"

Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahunya. "Hanya mengungkapkan apa yang kuamati."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Setelah perasaannya lebih stabil, ia kembali meneruskan kegiatan mencucinya sambil mulai bercerita.

"Kau benar. Donghae memang menyukaiku."

Kyuhyun hampir terpeleset karena ia baru saja mencoba berdiri di atas batu kali yang tadi ia diduduki. Beruntung ia masih punya keseimbangan tubuh yang kuat. _Namja_ itu kemudian duduk di atas batu kali yang lebih dekat dengan Sungmin.

"Kau tahu itu?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Beberapa waktu yang lalu, sebelum kau ada disini, Donghae mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Berarti kalian..."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku menolaknya."

"Kenapa?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut karena melihat senyuman Sungmin yang begitu... manis? _Well_, bahkan sekarang Tuan Cho itu sudah mau mengakui bahwa senyuman seorang Jung Sungmin itu manis. Ckck~ Kyuhyun benar-benar berubah.

"Dia itu sahabatku. Dan aku tidak mau merusak tali persahabatan yang selama ini sudah terjalin begitu lama hanya karena masalah seperti ini." Ungkap Sungmin.

"Memangnya kau sama sekali tidak menyukainya?"

Sungmin lagi-lagi menggeleng. Kyuhyun pun manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Yosh! Sudah selesai. Saatnya kita pu–"

_**SETT**_

– AAA!"

Kyuhyun terbelalak. "S-Sungmin!"

Sungmin sudah menututup kedua matanya. Pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi tapi–

_**GREB!**_

–tidak ada rasa sakit seperti yang ia bayangkan?

'Apa aku di surga?' batin Sungmin.

"M-Min... Sungmin! Buka matamu."

'Tapi itu terdengar seperti suara Kyuhyun?'

Sungmin lalu membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah... obsidian Kyuhyun yang, astaga! Sangat dekat dengannya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Saking dekatnya, Sungmin bahkan bisa merasakan hangatnya hembusan napas Kyuhyun yang menerpa wajahnya. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu dalam rongga dadanya berdetak dengan menggila.

'T-Terlalu dekat...'

Tadi, saat Sungmin mencoba berdiri, tapi tiba-tiba ia terpeleset dan hampir saja jatuh ke kali yang banyak bebatuan itu. Tapi, secepat kilat Kyuhyun segera meraih pinggangnya. Karena tumpuan kaki Kyuhyun yang cukup kuat, keseimbangan Sungmin pun bisa dipertahankan dan ia tak jadi terjatuh. Tapi sekarang ada hal lain yang lebih parah dari sekedar terjatuh. Wajah mereka... Sungmin dan Kyuhyun... sangat dekat. Saking dekatnya, bahkan hidung mereka sudah hampir bersentuhan.

Selain itu, posisi mereka yang juga 'tidak biasa'. Kedua lengan Kyuhyun melingkar erat dipinggang ramping Sungmin. Sedangkan kedua tangan Sungmin berada didada Kyuhyun –mencengkeram erat kaos cokelat yang _namja_ itu kenakan. Jika seseorang melihat mereka sudah pasti orang itu akan berfikir 'yang-iya-iya' melihat posisi itu.

Keduanya masih terus mempertahankan posisinya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Hanya saling menatap dengan mata yang sama-sama melebar –terbelalak. Dengan jarak sedekat itu Kyuhyun bisa melihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi tembem Sungmin. Manis sekali, fikirnya.

Entah apa yang ada dalam fikirannya, Kyuhyun malah memiringkan wajahnya ke arah kanan. Membuat hidung keduanya yang tadi hanya hampir bersentuhan sekarang sudah benar-benar bersentuhan. Refleks, Sungmin malah menutup keduanya matanya. Dan... Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Menutup kedua obsidiannya.

**Chu~**

Kedua bibir itu menempel sempurna. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tubuh Sungmin yang gemetar.

'Manis.' Batin Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tak bergerak. Ia sadar apa yang tengah mereka perbuat sekarang tapi ia tak bergeming. Ia ingin berontak tapi otaknya seperti tak sinkron dengan tubuhnya.

Merasa Sungmin hanya diam, Kyuhyun semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Dihisapnya bibir bagian atas Sungmin. Membuat tubuh mungil itu semakin bergetar. Kyuhyun baru akan menerobos masuk melalui celah bibir Sungmin dengan lidahnya dan saat itulah Sungmin langsung mendorongnya hingga Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di atas batu kali yang besar tepat berada dibelakangnya. Rasa sakit lantas menjalari bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"M-maaf..." lirih Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yag kesakitan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Tak apa." Lalu bangkit berdiri.

"K-kita pulang." Ucap Sungmin tergugup.

Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya kemudian mengangguk.

Sungmin baru akan mengangkat keranjang berisi cucian itu ketika lengan Kyuhyun menghalanginya.

"Biar aku saja."

Sungmin mengangguk. Keduanya lalu berjalan pulang menuju rumah. Selama perjalanan itu, keduanya hanya diam. Tak ada yang mau bicara. 'Insiden' tadi benar-benar membuat keduanya menjadi canggung.

.

.

.

_**Di tempat lain**_

Kangin duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kebesarannya dikantor itu. Tangan kanannya kemudian tergerak untuk memijit pelipisnya. Pusing. Sementara ditangan kirinya terdapat sebuah proposal yang baru saja diserahkan oleh sekretaris yang ada dihadapannya. Kangin menghela napas.

"Kapan rapat proyek baru ini dilakukan?" tanya Kangin pada sekretarisnya itu.

"Hari rabu pukul 03.00 siang, _Sajangnim_." Sahut sekretaris itu.

Kangin kembali menghela napas lalu meletakkan proposal itu ke atas meja kerjanya. "Baiklah. Terima kasih atas kerjamu hari ini. Kau bisa pergi."

"_Ye, Sajangnim_." Sekretaris itu lalu menunduk memberi hormat. Baru saja ia sampai didepan pintu, Kangin kembali memanggilnya.

"Tolong suruh Jungmo ke ruanganku." Perintah Kangin. Sekeretarisnya pun mengangguk dan kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, orang yang disebut sebagai Jungmo itu pun masuk ke dalam ruangan Kangin. _Namja _itu nampak masih muda. Mungkin sekitar 28 tahun?

"_Ne, sajangnim_. Anda memanggil saya?" tanya Jungmo sopan.

Kangin tersenyum lalu menyilakan Jungmo duduk di sofa tamu. Kangin sendiri juga ikut duduk di sofa itu, berseberangan dengan Jungmo.

"_Ne_, tidak usah formal begitu. Panggil saja aku _ahjussi _karena saat ini aku sedang tidak membahas masalah perusahaan." Ucap Kangin.

Jungmo pun tersenyum. "_Ne_, paman."

Jungmo ini tak lain adalah keponakan Kangin yang sengaja ia pekerjakan diperusahaannya tersebut. Jungmo tinggal sendiri di Seoul sementara kedua orang tuanya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jadilah ia menganggap sosok Kangin sebagai sosok ayah karena memang Kangin juga sangat menyayangi keponakannya itu.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Kangin tanpa basa-basi.

Ya, selama ini, Jungmo lah yang ditugaskan oleh Kangin untuk memantau keadaan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Kyuhyun saat ini tinggal bersama keluarga Jung, paman. Mereka adalah petani sayuran di desa itu. Dan perlu paman ketahui, keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang sudah membaik." Jelas Jungmo.

Kangin mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak atas kerja kerasmu. Tapi, aku ingin kau menyiapkan semuanya segera."

"_Ne?"_

Kangin menatap Jungmo lekat.

"Bawa Kyuhyun pulang. Besok."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

_**Balasan reviews:**_

**Fujiwara Roronoa ::** Menurut kamu gimana dg chap ini? Rasanya karakter Kyuhyun jadi melenceng jauuuuhhhhh~ buangett ToT. Saia masukkin Jungmo, nih ^^ Oh ya, curcol dikit, ya~ saia mah takut liat Zhoumy. Beneran T_T#phobiayanganeh. _Gomawo review_nya, ya~

**Kanaya :** _Annyeong _juga_, chingu_ ^^ Benarkah? Wah~ saia senang. _Gomawo, chingu_ sudah membaca dan me_review_ fic ini ^^

**KyuLoveMin : **_Annyeong, chingu_ ^^. Iya, ga apa2 kalo baru _review _^^ disini ga wajib juga, kok sebenarnya. Terima kasih banyak, ya...

**BbuingBbuing137 :** Nyahaha~. _Gomawo reviewnya, chingu_ ^^

**kyunny :** Han Na emang nyebelin, _chingu_! Untuk berapa banyak chapternya saia juga masih belum tahu, nih. Coz saia itu kalo nulis 'ngalir' gitu aja jadi saia ndiri ga bisa memprediksi berapa chapnya. _Gomawo review_nya ^^

**Hyugi Lee :** ahaha~ _chingu_ bisa aja. Ini sudah dilanjut ^^ _Douzo, ne_ ...

**KyuNa Saranghae :** _Annyeong_ juga, _chingu_~ err... saia tadi ngira ini _nick_nya KyuNa=Kyuhyun+Han Na#PLAK o,O. _Gomawo review_nya.

**Sunghyunnie :** _Ne, chingu_. Han Na emang selingkuh sama Changmin. Padahal Changminnnie itu temen yg cukup akrab sama Kyu. Hm... banyak yg bilang Hae cemburu, ya, ternyata. _Gomawo review_nya ^^

** 1812 :** Alhamdulillah matanya Kyu masih nempel, kok, _chingu_~ ehehe..._ gomawo reviewnya ^^_

**jotha auright :** Ini anak satu ngatain Kyu _pabo_ tapi dilain pihak juga dukung si _pabo_ -_- _gomawo reviewnya ^^_

**KuyuPuyuh137 :** C-calon suami? *Sungmin : Kok merinding, ya, dengernya?* _gomawo reviewnya ^^_

**kyurin minnie :** Itu akan mengalir sesuai cerita_, chingu_ ^^ berkenan _review _lagi?

**lee kyuzha :** Siipp~ _chingu_. Saia akan santet si Kyu biar jatuh cintrong sama Minimi. _Gomawo reviewnya ^^_

**kyumin4ever :** Pertanyaan _chingu _bakal terjawab sesuai alur ceritanya nanti, kok ^^ ikuti terus, ya~~

**ANAKNYADONGHAE :** Wow~ saia kaget pas baca _nick_ yang satu ini. Berarti _chingu_ anak saia juga#nahlo? ^^ Ayo kita tos, _chingu_! Saia juga paling suka kalo _cast_nya itu Kyu-Min-Hae. Tapi kebanyakan Hae itu sama Hyuk, sih~ (Saia suka HaeMin juga soalnya XD). _Gomawo reviewnya, ne ^^_

**nikyunmin :** akan terjawab dengan mengalirnya cerita ini, _chingu ^^ gomawo reviewnya,_ ya~

**KyuMinHyuk1019 : ** Emm... banyak yang menganggap Hae cemburu? Sepertinya memang begitu xD. _Gomawo review_nya dan semangatnya ^^ _Fighting!_

** :** yakin, nih, _chingu _mau ngerebut Kyuppa dari Minimie *_smirk*? Gomawo reviewnya, chingu^^_

**CharolineElf :** _Ne, chingu_. Kyuppa itu jelek! Err~ sifatnya maksudnya :P _gomawo reviewnya ^^_

.

.

_Mind to review again?_

_._

_Sign,_

_Zhie 'Cassiopeia' Hikaru_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer_ : The God and themselves_ (except for OC)_

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Romance and Drama_

_Cast : _DBSK and SUJU

_Warning : __**Genderswitch (for ukes)**__, OOC, sebagian karakter adalah __**OC**__, Typo and Misstype, etc._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Zhie Hikaru©**_**Present**_**::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ketika cinta mengubah segalanya,**_

_**yang ada hanya curahan kasih dan sayang tanpa batas.**_

_**Seperti Kau... dan Aku.**_

_**Cintalah yang telah mengubah kita menjadi seperti ini.**_

_**Karena cinta, mampu mengubah segalanya.**_

_**Segalanya pun menjadi lebih indah.**_

.

.

.

Kangin mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak atas kerja kerasmu. Tapi, aku ingin kau menyiapkan semuanya segera."

"_Ne?"_

Kangin menatap Jungmo lekat.

"Bawa Kyuhyun pulang. Besok."

.

.

"_**~;When Love Changes Everything;~"**_

.

.

Keluarga Jung beserta Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Satu perubahan lagi dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu bahkan sekarang mulai menyukai beberapa sayuran terbukti dari makan malam tadi, ia bahkan menghabiskan satu mangkuk _kimchi_ yang dibuatkan oleh Jaejoong. Bukan mangkuk besar, sih, hanya mangkuk kecil. Tapi tetap saja itu menjadi sesuatu yang tidak biasa karena selama ini, bahkan saat Leeteuk –ibu kandung Kyuhyun sendiri –yang memasak, Kyuhyun tak akan pernah mau memakan sayuran itu.

Kyuhyun lalu mendudukkan dirinya dipelataran rumah. Menengadah ke atas. Menatap langit kelam disana. Malam ini, langit benar-benar indah. Bintang-bintang yang bertaburan menjadi penghias gelapnya cakrawala. Meski bulan tidak nampak, tetap tak mengurangi keindahan lukisan nyata ciptaan Tuhan tersebut.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas panjang. Menatap langit seperti ini adalah salah satu hobi ibunya.

Dulu, saat Kyuhyun masih kecil, hampir setiap malam sang ibu akan mengajaknya duduk dibalkon kamar sambil memerhatikan langit. Persis seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini. Dari ibunya juga Kyuhyun mengetahui beberapa konstelasi bintang seperti _Big Dipper, Scorpion, __Crux _dan masih banyak yang lainnya yang Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mengingatnya. Dan dari kesemua rasi bintang itu, Kyuhyun paling suka saat ibunya menjelaskan tentang rasi _Big Dipper._

Ibunya bilang, rasi bintang _Big Dipper_ itu adalah yang sangat penting untuk dilihat. Karena dengan melihatnya, dapat memperlihatkan dimana Bintang Utara. Bintang Utara selalu menunjukkan arah utara. Jika kita menemukan Bintang Utara, maka kita akan dapat menemukan arah utara dan kemudian kita juga bisa menentukan dimana arah selatan, timur, dan barat. Dengan mengetahui arah, kita dapat menemukan jalan saat tersesat.

Leeteuk menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun bahwa jika suatu saat Kyuhyun berada dalam keadaan yang menyulitkan atau dalam masalah yang membuatnya hampir 'tersesat', maka Kyuhyun harus menemukan 'bintang timur'nya. Perlahan, dengan Kyuhyun menemukan bintang timurnya, dengan sendirinya ia akan terarah untuk menuju selatan, barat dan timur. Dan Kyuhyun pun bisa terbebas dan menemukan jalan keluar dari masalahnya. Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih berumur 10 tahun pun tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh sang ibu. Dan Leeteuk hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut surai kecokelatan sang anak sambil berkata, "Kau akan mengerti dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, _jagi_."

Dan sejujurnya, diusianya yang ke dua puluh tahun ini pun, Kyuhyun masih belum mengerti apa kiranya 'bintang timur' yang ibunya maksud itu.

Benar-benar seperti teka-teki yang sangat susah dipecahkan, fikir Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk mengamati langit sambil mengenang masa lalunya, dari depan pintu berdiri Sungmin yang justru mengamati _namja_ itu sedari tadi. Karena penasaran, Sungmin kemudian mengambil duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Tapi _namja_ itu tak juga menyadari kehadirannya. Masih sibuk menatap langit di atas sana.

Sungmin yang bingung, kemudian mengikuti Kyuhyun. Menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat bintang yang bertaburan diatas sana. Sangat indah.

"Sangat indah, _ne_?"

Kyuhyun nampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan. Sungmin lalu tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun yang kemudian juga dibalas dengan senyuman oleh _namja_ itu. Lalu, keduanya kembali ke posisi semula. Menatap langit diatas sana.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin. Tatapannya masih lekat ke atas sana.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Aku memikirkan u_mmaku._" Sahut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menekuk kedua kakinya lalu memeluknya. "Kau... ingin pulang?" Sedikit rasa tidak rela terselip saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir _plum_nya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, bingung. "Tapi kau merindukan ibumu, bukan?"

Kyuhyun ikut menekuk dan memeluk kakinya sama seperti yang dilakukan Sungmin. "Aku memang merindukannya. Tapi aku tidak ingin pulang."

"_Wae?"_

"..._Appa _mengusirku."

Dan tanpa diminta, Kyuhyun kemudian mulai bercerita kepada Sungmin tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ia pendam kepada sosok gadis disampingnya itu. Kyuhyun bercerita mulai dari sikap kedua orang tuanya yang mulai berubah semenjak perusahan mereka menjadi sukses. Ayahnya yang mulai jarang pulang ke rumah. Ibunya juga mulai meninggalkan kebiasaannya menatap langit bersama Kyuhyun semenjak wanita itu membangun restoran yang juga sukses.

Kyuhyun juga bercerita bagiamana sikapnya yang juga mulai berubah. Dari Kyuhyun yang ceria, menjadi Kyuhyun yang dingin dan menutup diri. Semua itu ia lakukan karena tempat ia berbagi sudah tidak ada. Orang tuanya tak lagi memperhatikannya seperti dulu. Keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis masing-masing. Karenanya, Kyuhyun pun berusaha mencari kesibukannya sendiri. Kyuhyun mengakui pada Sungmin bahwa ia mulai mengkonsumsi alkohol bahkan diusianya yang baru menginjak 14 tahun. Sungmin benar-benar prihatin mendengarnya.

Lalu, insiden malam itu. Insiden dimana Kyuhyun diusir dari apartementnya oleh ayahnya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya ia berakhir ditempat Sungmin.

Semuanya. Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya pada Sungmin. Cerita yang murni tanpa ada kebohongan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Satu hal yang dapat Sungmin simpulkan adalah...

Kyuhyun itu kesepian.

"Ternyata menjadi kaya itu tidak selalu menyenangkan, _ne_?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, refleks menutup mulutnya.

"M-maaf, bukan maksudku menyinggungmu tapi–

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia kembali menselonjorkan kakinya. "Tidak usah minta maaf. Itu sama sekali tak membuatku tersinggung."

Sungmin memiringkan wajahnya lucu. "Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun yang gemas melihatnya lalu mencubit kedua belah pipi yang tembem itu.

"A-aw! _Appoyo_. Aish!" Sungmin merenggut sambil menggosok-gosok kedua pipinya. "Kau menyakitiku, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terkekeh. "_So_, aku harus minta maaf begitu?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Sungmin semangat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli lalu mendekati Sungmin. Diraihnya wajah _aegyo_ itu dengan kedua tangan besarnya lalu mengusap-usapnya lembut. Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu mendapati perlakuan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat tidak biasa itu. Semburat merah pun muncul menghiasi wajahnya yang imut.

"Nah, sudah tidak sakit lagi, kan?"

Keduanya terdiam. Kedua obsidian itu saling menatap dalam jarak yang terbilang cukup dekat. Tangan Kyuhyun sendiri masih menempel diwajah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu kembali mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin yang entah mengapa Kyuhyun rasa sedikit menghangat. Sementara Sungmin sendiri menatap Kyuhyun sendu sambil menikmati hangatnya usapan tangan Kyuhyun diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekat. Menipiskan jarak antara keduanya. Dengan mengikuti nalurinya, Sungmin pun memejamkan matanya. Seketika terbayang olehnya insiden ciuman saat di kali waktu itu. Malu sendiri rasanya ketika Sungmin mengingat hal tersebut.

Melihat Sungmin yang memejamkan mata, Kyuhyun pun tersenyum.

**Cup~**

Dikecupnya sayang kening Sungmin lalu mengusap surai hitam itu lembut. Entah mengapa, sedikit perasaan kecewa terlintas dibenak Sungmin mendapati Kyuhyun hanya mengecup keningnya.

"Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau tidur." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Dengan patuh, Sungmin pun mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Kyuhyun. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Kyuhyun menghela napas. _Namja_ itu, bukannya ikut masuk ke dalam rumah, ia malah kembali terlarut dalam kegiatan awalnya tadi. Menatap langit. Udara semakin dingin. Tubuh Kyuhyun sendiri sudah mulai bergetar karena dingin yang menerpa. Tapi tak nampak bahwa lelaki itu akan segera mengakhiri kegiatannya tersebut. Sambil menatap langit, ia malah tersenyum.

"Wajahnya benar-benar menggemaskan." Gumamnya.

Dan senyum itu pun terkembang semakin lebar.

.

Sementara itu, Sungmin yang sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan mata. Ia nampak gusar. Sekali ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, tak lama kemudian ia pun kembali membukanya. Gadis itu nampak tak tenang.

"Aish, Jung Sungmin! Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini." ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kesal karena tak kunjung bisa tidur, Sungmin lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Dengan pipinya yang digembungkan lucu, gadis itu kembali bergumam tak jelas.

"Memangnya apa sebenarnya yang kuharapkan?"

Dan malam itu Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sama sekali.

.

.

"_**~;When Love Changes Everything;~"**_

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya**_

Sungmin tengah menyapu pelatar rumahnya saat dilihatnya seseorang dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan juga berkaca mata hitam sedang celingak-celinguk dari tepi jalan didepan rumahnya. Meski penasaran, Sungmin hanya berani menatap _namja_ itu sekilas. Takut orang itu akan salah paham jika Sungmin terus menatapnya.

Sungmin baru akan masuk ke dalam rumah ketika seseorang menyapanya. Sungmin pun berbalik menatap orang itu yang tak lain adalah _namja_ berjas hitam tadi. Dengan ragu, Sungmin balas menyapa orang itu.

"Maaf, apa benar ini kediaman Tuan Jung?" tanya orang berjas hitam itu.

Sungmin mengangguk. "_Ye_. Saya anaknya. A-ada apa?"

Orang itu tersenyum lalu melepaskan kacamatanya. "Apa benar disini tinggal seorang _namja_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun?"

Dalam hati Sungmin mulai curiga apa jangan-jangan lelaki ini adalah agen FBI? Karena sikapnya seperti seorang _detective_ yang tengah menyelediki suatu kasus. Tapi, untuk apa orang ini mencari Kyuhyun?

Lagi, Sungmin mengangguk.

Orang itu kembali tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, bisakah saya bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin baru akan angkat bicara tapi Kyuhyun yang muncul langsung menginterupsinya.

"Siapa yang datang, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Melihat sosok Kyuhyun muncul di depan pintu, _namja_ tadi kembali tersenyum. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun nampak terkejut. Ia menatap orang itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"_J-Jungmo hyung?"_

.

Kyuhyun dan seseorang yang tadi ia panggil sebagai Jungmo _hyung_ itu tengah duduk dipelataran rumah. Sementara Sungmin, gadis itu memilih menyibukkan diri di dapur karena merasa ia tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kedua _namja_ itu. Sekaligus memberi privasi keduanya untuk bisa bicara.

"_Hyung_ mau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus. Nampak sekali ia tidak senang melihat kedatangan _hyung_nya itu. Bahkan saat bicara, ia sama sekali tak menatap Jungmo.

Jungmo menghela napas. "Baiklah... aku tahu kau tidak suka berbasa-basi jadi aku akan langsung mengatakan intinya saja."

Kyuhyun diam.

"Paman... dia menyuruhku untuk membawamu pulang." Ucap Jungmo kemudian.

Mendengarnya, Kyuhyun malah menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya. "Dia ingin aku pulang? Ck. Bahkan orang itu sudah mengusirku jadi kenapa aku harus pulang?"

Jungmo mentatap Kyuhyun disampingnya. "Tapi pamana ingin kau kembali, Kyu."

Kyuhyun balas menatap Jungmo. "Kau tidak dengar_, hyung_? Bukankah sudah kukatakan mereka sudah mengusirku? Aku sudah tidak punya tempat tinggal disana. Aku rasa kau sudah tahu itu."

Jungmo kembali menghela napas. "Bukan mereka, Kyu, tapi ayahmu. Karena yang menyuruh kau pergi itu ayahmu. Bukan ibumu. Memangnya kau tidak merindukan ibumu?"

"..."

"Kyu, dengarkan aku. Kali ini saja, cobalah mengalah dengan egomu. Pikirkan ibumu, Kyu. Beliau bahkan sampai jatuh sakit karena terus mengkhawatirkanmu." Lanjut Jungmo.

Kyuhyun tertunduk. Sungguh, dalam lubuk hatinya tentu saja ia merindukan sosok wanita yang telah mengantarkannya ke dunia ini. Kyuhyun merindukan ibunya. Sangat. Dan itu tak bisa ia pungkiri. Dan... apa tadi? Jungmo bilang kalau ibunya itu sakit? Rasa sesak kini memenuhi rongga dada _namja_ 20 tahun itu. Sesak yang menusuk hingga ke hatinya. Kyuhyun... merindukan ibunya.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap Jungmo.

"Jika memang mereka ingin aku pulang, katakan pada mereka aku tak akan pulang kecuali..." Kyuhyun memberi jeda. "Kecuali mereka sendiri yang datang memintaku kembali." Dan _namja_ itu pun pergi meninggalkan sosok Jungmo yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"Anak itu... berlebihan." Gumam Jungmo.

.

.

"_**~;When Love Changes Everything;~"**_

.

.

Donghae sedang berada di perpustakaan mencari referensi untuk tugas kuliahnya saat dilihatnya, Changmin, seseorang yang menurut Donghae sangat jarang berada di tempat macam perpustakaan ini. Changmin nampak serius menatap laptop dihadapnnya sambil sesekali mengetik sesuatu pada _keyboard_nya. Donghae kemudian menghampirinya.

"_Annyeong_." Sapa Donghae.

Changmin yang mendengar seseorang tengah menyapanya, menengadahkan kepalanya menatap sosok Donghae yag kini berdiri didepannya. Ia pun balas menyapa.

"_Ne, annyeong_. Apa... aku mengenalmu?" tanya Changmin.

Donghae berusaha tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu kau mengenalku atau tidak tapi kita satu kelas di kelas musik." Sahut Donghae.

Changmin pun manggut-manggut. "_Ne_, ada apa?"

"Maaf jika aku mengganggumu. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Boleh aku duduk?"

Changmin menatap Donghae bingung. "Oh, _ne_. Tentu. Silakan." Ucap Changmin.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Donghae lalu menarik kursi yang berseberangan dengan Changmin dan mendudukinya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kautanyakan?"

Donghae menghela napas. "Aku ingin bertanya, tentang Kyuhyun."

.

.

_**Donghae's POV**_

Aku bingung. Benar-benar bingung. Aku tidak mengerti dengan sosok yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Sebenarnya siapa dia?

Tadi saat di perpustakaan, aku sempat bertanya beberapa hal tentang _namja_ itu pada Shim Changmin –temannya. Dan informasi yang kudapat dari Changmin sangat berbeda dengan yang kudengar dari beberapa orang yang juga sempat kutanyai sebelumnya.

Changmin bilang, Kyuhyun itu pergi dari rumah alias kabur. Sedangkan menurut penuturan Seungri –jangan tanya dimana aku mengenal _namja _ini– Kyuhyun itu diusir dari rumah oleh _appa_nya sendiri. Aneh, kenapa bisa berbeda begini? Yang kutahu, mereka berdua adalah orang yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Jadi... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa berada ditempat Sungmin seperti sekarang ini?

Dan satu hal yang membuatku sangat terkejut adalah, Park Han Na. Gadis yang waktu itu kulihat tengah berciuman panas dengan Changmin di cafetaria. Ternyata adalah kekasih Kyuhyun. Itu yang kudengar dari Yeon Rae, teman sekelasku yang ternyata diam-diam menyukai Kyuhyun.

Menurut Yeon Rae, Han Na itu adalah kekasih yang paling disayangi oleh _namja _bermarga Cho itu. Terbukti dari hubungan keduanya yang berjalan cukup lama _–well_, walaupun akhir-akhir ini keduanya tak nampak terlihat bersama seperti biasa. Yeon Rae bilang, seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengencani kekasihnya lebih dari dua minggu. Sedangkan dengan Han Na, bahkan Kyuhyun sudah bersama gadis itu lebih dari tiga bulan. Karena itu, menurut Yeon Rae, Han Na itu adalah gadis yang spesial untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi, jika memang begitu, lalu yang kulihat waktu itu apa? Apa Han Na menghianati Kyuhyun?

Entah mengapa aku jadi teringat pada Sungmin dan itu membuatku khawatir. Aku khawatir kalau-kalau orang yang kucintai itu akan... aish! Aku bahkan tak mau membayangkannya.

Sikap Sungmin yang akhir-akhir ini berubah, seiring dengan perubahan sikap yang juga drastis oleh Cho Kyuhyun itu. Aku takut. Benar-benar takut. Aku tidak mau Sungmin sakit hati.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa kalau Kyuhyun hanya akan membuat Sungmin menderita. Membuat Sungmin kecewa.

Karena itulah ... aku membencinya. Aku benci Cho Kyuhyun!

_**End of Donghae's POV**_

.

.

_**Di Ruang Kantor Milik Kangin**_

_**BRAK!**_

Kangin menggebrak meja kerjanya.

"Anak itu! Sebenarnya apa maunya, eoh!" Kangin meluap. Baru saja ia mendapat laporan dari Jungmo bahwa Kyuhyun tidak ingin pulang kecuali ia –Kangin sendiri yang menjemputnya.

Kangin menatap Jungmo yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Rasa bersalah karena telah berteriak dihadapan keponakannya sendiri. Kangin lalu menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"Maaf. Aku hanya terlalu emosi." Ucap Kangin.

Jungmo tersenyum. "Paman... bolehkah aku berpendapat?"

Kangin terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika paman dan bibi yang langsung menjemput Kyuhyun."

Kangin diam.

"Kyuhyun, kurasa anak itu sebenarnya sangat merindukan kalian. Saat bicara dengannya waktu itu, matanya nampak berkaca-kaca setelah kukatakan bahwa bibi sedang sakit karena mengkhawatirkannya." Jungmo memberi jeda. "Paman... Kyuhyun, dia menyayangi kalian. Dia hanya butuh lebih banyak perhatian dari kalian. Karena hal itu sama dengan yang kurasakan..." Jungmo tertunduk.

Kangin menghela napas. "_Mollayo_, Jungmo _ah_. Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa anak itu sangat jauh berubah dibandingkan saat ia kecil dulu. Kyuhyun yang sekarang, benar-benar pembangkang."

Jungmo menggeleng. "Bukan pembangkang, paman. Ia hanya sedang mencari pelarian agar tidak larut dalam kesedihannya."

"K-kesedihan?"

Jungmo mengangguk. "Ia pasti merasa... maaf, kehilangan. Karena paman dan bibi terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kalian masing-masing. Karena itulah, dia mencoba mengalihkan semuanya dengan bersikap yang paman sebut itu pembangkang agar ia diperhatikan. Itu... menurutku, paman."

Kangin terdiam. Mencoba meresapi dalam-dalam apa yang telah diucapkan oleh Jungmo. Jika benar demikian, berarti selama ini ia sangat tidak peka terhadap anaknya sendiri. Rasa bersalah pun menyelimuti hati seorang Cho Kangin. Rasa bersalah terhadap anaknya sendiri yang tanpa sadar sudah ia terlantarkan.

"Aku... ayah yang mengecewakan." Lirih Kangin.

.

.

"_**~;When Love Changes Everything;~"**_

.

.

Rupanya, Kangin benar-benar mendalami semua perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Jungmo waktu itu. Karena itulah, ia sekarang berada disini. Berdiri di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang selama ini telah menampung anak semata wayangnya. Bersama sang istri, Kangin melangkah lebih maju hingga sampai didepan pintu rumah itu. Kangin mengetuk beberapa kali daun pintu yang terbuat dari kayu yang nampaknya sudah berumur itu. Tak berapa lama, muncullah seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Sungmin.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sungmin sopan.

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat gadis itu. "K-kami ingin bertemu–"

"_Umma?"_

Sungmin berbalik mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang terpaku menatap ke arah dua orang diluar sana.

'Dia memanggilnya _'umma'_?" batin Sungmin.

Leeteuk yang sudah sangat merindukan sang anak langsung menghampiri dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Tangisnya pun pecah membasahi baju Kyuhyun.

"_U-umma_ merindukanmu, Kyunnie. Sangat rindu. Hiks.."

"_U-umma..."_

Kyuhyun melihat sang ayah yang masih berdiri di depan sana. Ketika keduanya saling menatap, tampak kecanggungan yang menyelimuti. Kangin sendiri lebih memilih menoleh ke samping. Merasa kesal namun juga bersalah disaat yang sama. Saat itulah Kyuhyun menghela napas. Sebenarnya, egonya yang tinggi itu tak jauh berbeda dengan ego sang ayah sendiri.

"T-Tuan masuklah. Jangan berdiri disitu saja." Ucap Sungmin.

Meski ragu, Kangin akhirnya masuk juga ke dalam rumah itu.

.

.

"Kyunnie, bagaimana keadaanmu? _Umma_ sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Leetuk sambil memegang tangan sang anak. Air mata sudah berhenti mengalir dari manik matanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan balas menggenggam erat tangan sang _umma_. "Aku baik, _umma. Umma_ bisa melihatnya sendiri, bukan?"

Leeteuk menatap anaknya intens. Dilihatnya tiap jengkal tubuh Kyuhyun.

Berubah.

Kyuhyun terlihat lebih baik. Pipi tirusnya tak lagi setirus dulu. Nampak lebih berisi. Begitu pula tubuhnya. _Namja_ itu nampak lebih berisi dari biasanya. Dan satu hal yang paling berubah, mata Kyuhyun. Mata yang dulu selalu memerah karena –_you know_, alkohol. Sekarang lebih bersinar. Memancarkan obsidian yang nampak lebih hidup dan indah.

Leeteuk meraih wajah sang anak. "Syukurlah kau baik, nak."

"Kita pulang sekarang." Ucap Kangin tiba-tiba. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin cukup terkejut.

Kyuhyun mendelik menatap sang ayah. Tidak! Ia tidak berharap seperti ini. Ia meminta kedua orang tuanya untuk datang langsung menemuinya, bukan untuk seperti ini. Apa kalian mengerti?

Kyuhyun benci saat ayahnya seperti ini. Saat dimana ayahnya bertindak egois –sekehendak hatinya. Ayahnya itu, dengan begitu saja melemparnya keluar dari rumah dan sekarang memintanya untuk pulang? Kyuhyun hanya ingin ayahnya itu meminta maaf. Hanya itu.

"Aku tidak mau." Sahut Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk terbelalak. Kangin menatap anaknya tajam.

"Kenapa bicara begitu, Kyu?" Sungmin yang sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi menyaksikan keluarga itu pun akhirnya ikut angkat bicara.

Kyuhyun menatap gadis itu sekilas lalu beralih menatap ayahnya intens. "Aku senang tinggal disini." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk menatap anaknya tak percaya. "K-Kyu..."

"Aku merasa lebih nyaman berada ditengah keluarga ini daripada dirumahku sendiri." Kyuhyun berusaha tak menatap sang _umma_ yang nampaknya akan menangis lagi.

"Kyu!" suara Sungmin meninggi. Gadis itu kesal melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan. Hei, kedua orang itu ayah dan ibunya, bukan?

Tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli!

.

_**Kyuhyun's POV**_

.

"Aku merasa lebih nyaman berada ditengah keluarga ini daripada dirumahku sendiri."

Sungguh. Aku serius saat aku mengatakannya. Tinggal bersama keluarga Jung benar-benar lebih nyaman daripada dirumahku sendiri. Disana, dirumahku, aku hanya diacuhkan. Tidak seperti saat aku berada disini. Mereka menghargaiku meski aku bertindak keterlaluan terhadap mereka. Keluarga kecil ini tidak pernah mengacuhkanku.

Aku sadar aku keterlaluan tapi aku hanya ingin mereka sadar. Aku butuh kasih sayang. Bukan sekedar kecukupan materi yang selama ini selalu mereka berikan untukku.

Kulihat _umma_ kembali menangis.

Sejujurnya aku tak sanggup melihat air mata itu. Tapi, seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Aku hanya ingin mereka menyadari bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanku. Aku membutuhkan mereka lebih dari yang mereka tahu.

"Apa maksudmu, Cho Kyuhyun?"

_Appa_ marah. Aku tahu itu. Tapi biarkan kali ini saja, aku mengungkapkan segalanya. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi memendamnya. Aku ingin mereka tahu itu.

Kutatap ayahku yang juga menatapku. Inilah saatnya.

"Mereka... keluarga ini, mereka benar-benar memberikanku bagaimana itu keluarga yang sebenarnya. Mereka selalu memperhatikanku dan tak pernah meninggalkanku meski aku bersikap yang menyebalkan sekalipun untuk mereka. Sedangkan kalian?" Aku hanya menatap _appa_ karena aku tak sanggup menatap _umma_ yang terisak.

"Kalian bahkan melupakanku. Kalian hanya menemaniku saat hari ulang tahunku. Apa kalian pikir aku hanya membutuhkan kalian satu hari dalam setahun?" Aku memberi jeda dalam perkataanku. Kulihat tangis _umma _semakin menjadi. Biarlah, aku harus mengatakan semuanya. Sudah terlanjur. Aku menarik napas dan kembali meneruskan perkataanku.

"Aku membutuhkan kalian lebih dari sekedar kalian mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untukku. Aku membutuhkan kalian lebih dari sekedar fasilitas yang kalian penuhi untukku. Lebih dari semua itu, aku membutuhkan kasih sayang kalian. Aku membutuhkan perhatian kalian. Aku... a-aku..." Dadaku mulai terasa sesak. "Aku merindukan kebersamaan kita... seperti dulu. Aku merindukan saat dimana kita selalu berkumpul bersama. Aku, _umma... _dan _appa_... aku merindukan s-semua itu."

Jatuh. Air mata itu jatuh tanpa mampu kutahan. Ini pertama kalinya aku menangis dihadapan orang lain. Dihadapan orang tuaku. Dihadapan Sungmin.

Selama ini, aku selalu menutupi kesedihanku. Aku menangis dalam kesendirian. Aku selalu menyembunyikan semuanya dari orang lain. Aku hanya tidak mau dianggap sebagai lelaki yang lemah. _Namja_ yang menangis itu lemah, bukan?

Tapi, persetan dengan semua itu!

Aku baru menyadari sekarang, menumpahkan segalanya seperti ini dapat membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik. Seharusnya, seharusnya aku melakukan ini dari dulu. Seharusnya...

Tapi, yang kuharapakan sekarang hanya satu. _Umma_ dan _appa_ku bisa mengerti. Aku menyayangi mereka dan aku pun ingin mereka juga menyayangiku. Memperhatikanku. Seperti dulu...

Biarkan aku manjadi _namja_ yang lemah. Air mata ini sudah cukup menggambarkan bagaimana terlukanya aku.

_Umma_, _appa_... kumohon. Mengertilah. Aku menyayangi kalian.

.

_**Kyuhyun's POV**_

.

Leeteuk terdiam. Kangin tertunduk. Sungmin? Gadis itu malah ikut berlinang air mata seperti Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyangka sesakit itu ternyata yang Kyuhyun rasakan selama ini.

"Hiks,"

Kyuhyun terisak. Miris sekali rasanya melihat keadaan _namja_ itu saat ini. Kyuhyun nampak begitu rapuh jika dibandingkan Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini terkenal angkuh dan dingin. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Tangan Leeteuk pun kemudian terulur meraih Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun karena terlalu syok mendengar pengungkapan anaknya itu.

"...m-maafkan, _appa._ M-maafkan appa yang telah mengecewakanmu. A-aku memang telah menjadi a-ayah yang gagal." Tutur Kangin. "M-maafkan _appa_ yang terlambat menyadari semua itu. Maaf..."

Tidak perlu air mata yang mengalir dari manik sang ayah untuk menunjukkan pada Kyuhyun bahwa orang itu benar-benar tulus meminta maaf padanya. Kyuhyun tahu betul bagaimana ayahnya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepas pelukan sang _umma_ dan berbalik menghampiri sang ayah lalu–

"Kyu?"

–memeluknya.

"B-biarkan begini, _appa_. Aku merindukan saat dimana aku memeluk _appa_ seperti ini." lirih Kyuhyun.

Kangin tersenyum haru mendengarnya dan balas memeluk sang anak erat. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun sudah memaafkannya.

"_Gomawo_, nak. Kau memang yang terbaik." Kangin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Leeteuk dan Sungmin tersenyum menatap keduanya. Sekilas tadi Sungmin berfikir bahwa Kyuhyun yang tengah meledak-ledak dengan perasaannya itu tidak akan memaafkan ayahnya dengan semudah ini. Tapi nyatanya? Ia bersyukur fikirannya itu salah.

'Kau memang yang terbaik, Kyu.' Batin Sungmin.

.

.

"_**~;When Love Changes Everything;~"**_

.

.

"Jadi, kalian akan kembali ke Seoul?" tanya Yunho.

Yunho dan istrinya –Jaejoong– baru saja kembali dari ladang dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mendapati adegan 'satu-rumah-menangis' saat mereka tiba di rumah. Kyuhyun, dengan kedua orang yang memeluknya, juga Sungmin. Semuanya menangis ketika YunJae baru menginjakkan kaki beberapa langkah ke dalam rumah. Lantas saja keduanya kebingungan melihatnya. Dan mereka akhirnya mengerti setelah Sungmin menjelaskan semuanya.

Kangin mengangguk. "Saya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa tapi, saya benar-benar berterima kasih kepada Jung _ssi_ sekeluarga yang selama ini sudah menjaga dan merawat Kyuhyun.Kami benar-benar berterima kasih."

Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya.

"_Ne_, sama-sama, Tuan Cho _ssi_. Lagi pula Kyuhyun juga banyak membantu kami selama dia tinggal disini." Ucap Yunho.

Leeteuk berbinar. "Benarkah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Dia sering membantu kami di ladang. Dia juga sering membantu Sungmin menjual sayur yang sudah kami panen dipasar."

Kangin dan Leeteuk yang mendengar semua itu tersenyum lega. Keluarga ini benar-benar sudah mengubah Kyuhyun yang dingin menjadi pribadi yang lebih hangat dan peduli.

"Dan kalian tahu? Karena wajahnya yang tampan, pembeli jadi tidak bosan membeli di tempat kami. Ahaha~" canda Yunho. Dan semua yang mendengarnya pun tertawa.

"_Ne, ne_. Anakku memang tampan. Seperti ayahnya." Timpal Kangin.

Dan mereka pun kembali tertawa bersama.

.

Ada yang bertanya dimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?

.

Haha... kalian tahu? Keduanya malah melarikan diri dari orang tua yang tengah asyik berbincang didalam. Tidak melarikan diri, _sih_. Hanya saja keduanya lebih memilih mengasingkan diri dan duduk bersama di pelatar. Hm, sepertinya pelatar rumah Sungmin memang menjadi tempat favorit keduanya untuk **bersama**, ya?

Ups~ ada yang memerah. Ihihi...

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun diam tak menyahut.

Sungmin memicingkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum –menyeringai. "Aaa~ aku mengerti. Kau pasti malu mendengar ucapan _appa_ku barusan, kan?"

Kyuhyun membuang muka.

"Hahaha~" Sungmin tertawa terbahak. "Kau tahu, Kyu? Sepertinya sekarang kau benar-benar terkenal dikalangan _ahjumma-ahjumma_ itu. Buahaha~"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Dipencetnya hidung Sungmin gemas.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kaulakukan?" teriak Sungmin setelah berhasil menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun dari hidungnya.

"Memencet hidungmu, memangnya apalagi?" sahut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" sungut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Hanya padamu."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun cepat. "Kau bilang apa?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. "Memangnya aku bilang apa?"

Sungmin merenggut. "Aish, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal."

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut Sungmin. "Jika marah-marah terus kau akan cepat tua, _Minnie_ _ah._"

"Eh? _Ya!_ Kau tidak boleh memanggilku begitu." Seru Sungmin.

"_Wae?"_

"Karena aku lebih tua darimu. Seharusnya kau itu memanggilku _noona_."

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. "Tidak mau."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau itu tidak cocok jadi _noona_ku. Kecil begitu juga."

Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Lagi, Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan gadis disampingnya itu.

"Lagi pula, daripada menjadi kakakku, kau itu jauh lebih cocok jadi–"

Jaejoong tiba-tiba muncul. "Kyuhyun, Sungmin, ayo masuk. Kita makan siang bersama." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menatap sekilas dan kemudian mengangguk bersamaan. Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah lebih dulu sementara Sungmin mengikuti dibelakangnya.

'Tadi Kyu mau bilang apa, ya?" batin Sungmin menerawang. Mencoba menebak-nebak apa kiranya yang akan Kyuhyun katakan jika saja _umma_nya tidak muncul tiba-tiba dan menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Dan... entah kenapa, wajah gadis itu tiba-tiba memerah. Sungmin lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

Apa sebenarnya yang difikirkan gadis itu, sih?

.

.

Kedua keluarga kecil itu tengah asyik menyantap makan siang sederhana mereka. Tak disangka, Jaejoong dan Leeteuk sangat mudah akrab padahal mereka baru pertama kali ini bertemu. Mungkin karena keduanya memang tipe orang yang supel, jadi mereka sangat mudah akrab satu sama lain. Mereka bahkan memasak makan siang ini bersama.

"Makanan ini enak sekali." Gumam Kangin.

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tentu saja. Karena yang memasaknya adalah aku dan Joongie _ah_." Jaejoong tersenyum malu mendengarnya.

Lihatlah keakraban mereka. Bahkan Leeteuk sudah memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan seakrab itu. Seakan mereka adalah teman lama.

"Teukie _ah _ sangat lihai dalam memasak. Aku hanya membantu sedikit." Sahut Jajeoong.

"Aish, Joongie jangan begitu." Leeteuk lalu menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang hanya diam. "Kalian berdua kenapa?"

Merasa diperhatikan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin malah saling menatap satu sama lain.

"_Aigo~ yeobo_, coba lihat. Sungminnie ini benar-benar menggemaskan." Seru Leeteuk.

"Uhuk!"

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun tersedak air putih yang ia minum. Membuat semua orang menatapnya bingung.

"Kau kenapa, Kyunnie?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun masih terbatuk akibat tersedak. "Y-yang benar saja. _Umma_ bilang gadis ini menggemaskan? Dia itu sangar, _umma_. Sangar."

YunJae cengo mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk pun sama cengonya. Hanya Kangin yang nampak tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Sementara Sungmin? Keningnya mulai berkedut-kedut tanda kesal.

'Bocah ini cari masalah, eoh?' batin Sungmin.

"Kyunnie, itu tidak sopan! Kenapa bicara begitu?" seru Leeteuk setelah sadar dari ke-cengo-annya.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas. Lihatlah wajah kesal itu, entah mengapa Kyuhyun sangat senang ketiga melihat wajah kesal Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat imut.

"Aku bicara jujur, _umma_. Dia itu paling sering memarahiku. Jae _ahjumma_ saja tidak pernah seperti itu padaku. Cuma dia yang–"

"Hei, bocah!" seru Sungmin. "Dengar, ya. Meskipun aku cerewet begini. Saat kau pulang ke Seoul nanti kujamin kau pasti akan merindukanku karena–"

Sungmin tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menyadari apa yang telah ia ucapkan barusan. Dilihatnya, orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Kyuhyun menatapnya... dengan tatapan yang tak bisa didefenisikan. Sungmin pun cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun? Dia hanya diam.

"M-maksudku–"

"Hei," seru Leeteuk.

'G-gawat.' Batin Sungmin.

"Kalian berdua... pacaran?"

'Mati aku!' Sungmin berteriak dalam hati. 'K-kenapa jadi salah paham begini, sih?'

Karena Sungmin tak kunjung menjawab, Jaejoong pun angkat bicara. "Jadi benar Minnie? Kau dan Kyuhyun berpacaran?"

"A-a... k-kami..." Aneh! Sungmin merutuki mulutnya yang tiba-tiba tergagap seperti ini. Apa susahnya, _sih_, bilang tidak? Tapi mulut sialnya ini tiba-tiba saja tidak sinkron dengan kehendaknya.

Sungmin pun merasa terpojok karena orang-orang itu semakin menatap –mengintimidasi– ke arahnya. Lalu, Sungmin pun beralih menatap Kyuhyun berusaha mencari pertolongan tapi–

Sumpah demi seluruh cabai diladangnya! Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang menyeringai menatap ke arahnya.

Seketika, Sungmin merasa seperti seorang istri yang tertangkap basah oleh mertuanya tengah selingkuh dibelakang suaminya.

'Aku gila!' batin Sungmin.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

_**Balasan Review :**_

**kyurin minnie :** _gomawo reviewnya, chingu_ ^^ ini sudah dilanjut.

**Roromato :** saia cewek, koq~ ga keliatan, ya, dari nama saia? O.o. Mato? Uumm... ga tau?*mukapolos* iya, saia takut sama Zhoumy karena tatapan dan juga hidungnya -.- _Gomawo reviewnya ^^_

**rositakyuhyun :** _gomawo_ sudah membaca dan _mereview_ ^^

**CharolineElf :** gimana nasib Min udah terjawab, kan? _Gomawo reviewnya ^^_

**Guest : **Wah~ _gomawo_ sudah membaca dan _mereview_ ^^ ini sudah dilanjut. _Douzo_ ^^

**1307 KMS** : _Ne_, apa ini udah panjang? _Gomawo reviewnya ^^_

**jotha aurigth :** Kya~ maaf atas kesalahan dalam penulisan namamu, _chingu_. Saia khilaf -_-

KyuMin emang _daebak, _koq_ ^^ Gomawo reviewnya ^^_

**Hyugi Lee :** ini sudah saia lanjutkan. _Gomawo reviewnya_ ^^

**dewdew90 :** manis? Gula donk :P _Gomawo reviewnya_ ^^

**BunnyMinnie :** Em~ Jungmo suka Min, ya... belum tahu, nih xD _Gomawo reviewnya ^^_

**Guest :** Ini lanjutannya, _chingu._ Selamat menikmati(?) dan... Hae jadi orang ketiga? Ehehe... sepertinya sudah terlihat, toh? _Gomawo reviewnya ^^_

**ANAKNYADONGHAE :** Om Jungmo? Wkwkwk~ ini sudah _umma_ lanjut, nak XD. Yey! Anakku suka HaeMin juga ternyata ^^ _Gomawo reviewnya_ ^^

**KyuNa Saranghae :** Nyahaha~ untung tebakan saia salah :P Kyu mah emang suka sosor-menyosor(?) kan dia _evil_?#PLAK. _Gomawo reviewnya ^^_

** :** ini sudah saia lanjut. _Gomawo reviewnya ^^_

**Sunghyunnie :** Kyuhyun, kan, udah _pervert _dari lahir#dibantaiKyuhyun. _Gomawo reviewnya ^^_

**sparkyu :** Ini sudah dilanjut, dek~ _Gomawo reviewnya_ ^^

** 1812 :** kenapa bawa palu, _chingu_? Mau mukul Kyu, kah? _Gomawo reviewnya_ ^^

**KuyuPuyuh137 : **err~ tapi saia bikin momentnya ga terinspirasi dari sana, ya~~ kau membuat saia merinding, nih. _Gomawo reviewnya ^^_

**BbuingBbuing137 **: sebenarnya, ada apa sih dengan angka 137 itu? lumayan banyak yang pake soalnya -_-? _Gomawo reviewnya ^^_

.

_Mind to review again?_

_Sign,_

_Zhie 'Cassiopeia' Hikaru_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer_ : The God and themselves_ (except for OC)_

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Romance and Drama_

_Cast : _DBSK and SUJU

_Warning : __**Genderswitch (for ukes)**__, OOC, sebagian karakter adalah __**OC**__, Typo and Misstype, etc._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Zhie Hikaru©**_**Present**_**::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ketika cinta mengubah segalanya,**_

_**yang ada hanya curahan kasih dan sayang tanpa batas.**_

_**Seperti Kau... dan Aku.**_

_**Cintalah yang telah mengubah kita menjadi seperti ini.**_

_**Karena cinta, mampu mengubah segalanya.**_

_**Segalanya pun menjadi lebih indah.**_

.

.

.

Sumpah demi seluruh cabai diladangnya! Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang menyeringai menatap ke arahnya.

Seketika, Sungmin merasa seperti seorang istri yang tertangkap basah oleh mertuanya tengah selingkuh dibelakang suaminya.

'Aku gila!' batin Sungmin.

.

.

"_**~;When Love Changes Everything;~"**_

.

.

"Jadi, Minnie _jagi_ kau dan Kyunnie benar–"

"_Umma_, berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak. Aku dan Sungmin tak ada hubungan seperti yang kalian bayangkan." Ujar Kyuhyun memotong perkataan sang _umma._ Para orang tua itu pun nampak menghela napas kecewa mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Sementara Sungmin malah mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Hah~ padahal aku sangat senang jika memiliki menantu semanis Sungminnie." Gumam Leeteuk. Membuat Sungmin tersipu malu mendengarnya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan sang _umma_.

"Teukkie _ah_ kau ini bisa saja." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengumpulkan satu per satu peralatan makan yang sudah tak terpakai.

"_Umma_, biar Sungmin saja yang membersihkannya. Kalian semua beristirahatlah." Gadis itu lalu mengambil alih piring yang tadi dipegang oleh Jaejoong. Melihat sikap Sungmin tersebut, Leeteuk tersenyum lembut.

"Kau benar-benar tipe istri yang baik." Ucap Leeteuk dan lagi-lagi sukses membuat pipi tembem itu memerah karenanya. Mereka yang melihat Sungmin yang nampak malu-malu malah tertawa karenanya.

'Ish, mereka menyebalkan.' Rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

Sungmin meletakkan semua peralatan makan yang kotor itu ke tempat pencucian piring. Dibukanya kran air dan kemudian meletakkan sebuah baskom dibawahnya untuk menampung air yang mengalir. Lalu, ia menumpahkan sabun ke dalam wadah kecil berisi spon cuci piring yang telah diisi dengan sedikit air.

Sungmin baru akan mulai menggosok piring yang kotor ketika suara seseorang muncul dari belakang dan mengagetkannya. Piring yang ia pegang pun hampir saja terjatuh namun masih bisa ia tahan. Kesal, Sungmin berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat siapa kiranya sosok kurang kerjaan yang mengganggunya. Dan... tepat seperti dugaannya! Dibelakangnya kini berdiri sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis(seakan)tanpa dosa.

"Mau apa kau?" seru Sungmin ketus.

"Membantumu." sahut Kyuhyun singkat.

Sungmin terkekeh. "Membantuku? Yang benar sa–"

Kyuhyun merebut piring yang ada ditangan Sungmin. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan hal kecil begini?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam kemudian merebut piring itu kembali. "Sudahlah. Kau duduk saja. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahunya. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau kubantu." Sungmin tak menyahut.

_Namja_ itu pun kemudian mengambil duduk dibelakang Sungmin. Sedangkan gadis itu mencuci piring dengan posisi membelakangi Kyuhyun. Sejenak, Kyuhyun terpaku menatap sosok polos–menurut Kyuhyun–dihadapannya itu. Dipandanginya terus sosok mungil Sungmin sambil sesekali tersenyum aneh. Seakan melihat Sungmin adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

Sungmin meletakkan piring terakhir ke rak piring. Setelah merapikan alat mencucinya, Sungmin lalu mencuci tangannya dengan sabun dan mengelapnya dengan handuk yang tergantung disamping rak piring. Barulah ia berbalik dan melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Kyuhyun bahkan tersenyum –yang bagi Sungmin begitu manis. Seketika, Sungmin bisa merasakan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas.

"K-kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" ucap Sungmin dengan suara yang sangat pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun. _Namja _itu lalu berdiri menghampiri Sungmin dengan senyum yang masih terukir dibibirnya.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang mendekat, Sungmin malah menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba menghindari obsidian Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam. Saking gugupnya, Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memelintir ujung bajunya.

Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tepat didepan Sungmin. Ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya agar sejajar dengan Sungmin yang memang lebih pendek darinya.

"Kenapa menunduk?"

Karena terkejut, Sungmin dengan spontan langsung menengadahkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dan– kesalahan fatal! Karena yang barusan gadis itu lakukan hanya membuat gugupnya semakin parah. Wajah Kyuhyun terlalu dekat!

Kyuhyun menatap manik bening dihadapannya tanpa berkedip. Ia baru menyadari kalau mata Sungmin itu bulat dan besar. Dan itu sangat indah.

Sungmin hendak menundukkan kepalanya lagi namun dicegah oleh Kyuhyun yang memegang ujung dagunya. Alhasil, keduanya pun kembali bertatapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat itu.

"Aku... suka."Kyuhyun meraih wajah Sungmin dengan tangannya yang bebas. Membelai pipi mulus itu dengan lembut.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Matamu indah. Aku... suka matamu." Kyuhyun menutup matanya sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin bisa menebak apa yang akan _namja_ itu lakukan setelahnya tapi ia tak mengelak. Tidak, karena ia memang tak mampu. Seluruh tubuhnya selalu seperti ini, tak sinkron dengan otaknya ketika Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengannya. Sungmin tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa seperti ini. Dan ia semakin tidak mengerti kenapa **hanya** dengan Kyuhyun ia bisa menjadi segugup dan selemah ini. Seperti saat ini...

**Chu~**

...Kyuhyun menciumnya.

Dan Sungmin hanya membiarkannya.

Separuh dari dirinya ingin berontak untuk menjauhkan Kyuhyun darinya. Tapi disisi lain, gadis itu sebenarnya menyukai apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Ciuman lembut lelaki itu, membuatnya seakan merasakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dalam perutnya. Bibir Kyuhyun benar-benar lembut dan... manis.

Kyuhyun meraih tengkuk Sungmin dan sedikit menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. _Namja_ itu tersenyum disela ciumannya ketika merasakan respon dari Sungmin yang nampak menikmati ciuman itu. Terbukti dengan kedua lengan Sungmin yang kini melingkar erat dilehernya. Sungmin bahkan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kyuhyun sehingga membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam.

Merasa mendapat respon baik dari sang gadis, Kyuhyun pun mencoba untuk masuk ke tahap yang lebih lanjut. Dijilatnya bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin bergantian. Dan betapa senangnya ia karena lagi-lagi mendapat respon yang baik dari Sungmin. Gadis itu dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya seakan mengundang Kyuhyun untuk mengeksploitasi didalamnya. Dan Kyuhyun pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam dan berani. Saliva yang menetes, diikuti dengan bunyi kecipak aneh yang mereka ciptakan. Membuat suasana benar-benar panas.

Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah kehilangan akalnya karena nafsu yang kini memenuhi dirinya. Lengannya semakin liar menyusuri punggung Sungmin yang terbalut kaos berwarna merah muda itu. Tidak hanya mengelusnya, tapi Kyuhyun sudah mulai mencubit pinggang itu dan membuat Sungmin menggelinjang merasakan geli pada bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif itu.

Dan dengan beraninya, Kyuhyun memasukkan sebelah tangannya itu ke dalam kaos Sungmin dan mulai meraba kulit punggung Sungmin yang halus. Sungmin sempat mengerang karenanya. Tapi, tindakan Kyuhyun berikutnya membuat gadis itu tersadar bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan sudah berlebihan. Sungmin pun langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh darinya. Dengan terengah-engah Sungmin menghapus jejak saliva yang menetes dari celah bibirnya. Nafasnya sedikit memburu. Bibir _plump_nya nampak memerah sempurna dan sedikit bengkak. Matanya nanar menatap Kyuhyun dihadapannya.

"I-ini berlebihan." serunya.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Sial! Ia hampir saja membuat kesalahan besar. Ia hampir saja lepas kontrol karena diselimuti nafsu yang membuncah tinggi. Kyuhyun tertunduk dihadapan Sungmin. "Maafkan aku. Maaf." Lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sudah bisa bernafas teratur. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih sampai setengah gelas kemudian meneguknya sampai habis. Setelahnya, ia letakkan gelas itu ditempat pencucian piring.

"Lupakan." Ucap Sungmin sambil berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun tapi terhenti ketika lengannya dipegang oleh _namja_ itu.

"Ikutlah denganku." Ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ikutlah ke Seoul bersamaku."

"_M-MWO?"_

.

.

"_**~;When Love Changes Everything;~"**_

.

.

_**Kediaman Cho**_

"Selamat datang, Tuan, Nyonya, Tuan muda." Ucap Jun _ahjumma_ setelah membukakan pintu. Memberi hormat untuk menyambut kedatangan majikan mereka. Dibelakang Jun _ahjumma_, beberapa _maid _pun terlihat menunduk dengan hormatnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum. Sambil merangkul seorang gadis disampingnya, Leeteuk pun masuk lebih dulu ke dalam rumah keluarga Cho yang megah itu. Diikuti oleh Kangin dan Kyuhyun. Sementara gadis itu menatap rumah yang luasnya luar biasa itu dengan tatapan terpesona dan kagum.

Gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Jung Sungmin. Bertanya mengapa Sungmin bisa berada bersama keluarga Cho?

.

_**Flashback**_

.

Ketika malam itu Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk ikut dengannya ke Seoul, Sungmin sebenarnya ingin menolak. Tapi _namja _itu kemudian mengutarakan keinginannya tersebut dihadapan ayah dan ibunya serta orang tua Sungmin juga. Kyuhyun beralasan, dengan mengajak Sungmin ke Seoul, ia ingin agar wanita itu bekerja di restoran milik _umma_nya. Karena Leeteuk mempunyai satu cabang restoran yang masih kekurangan pekerja dan Kyuhyun menganggap Sungmin adalah orang yang pantas untuk mengisi kekosongan tersebut. Dan Leeteuk adalah orang pertama yang menyetujui pendapat Kyuhyun tersebut. Sementara Kangin saat itu hanya diam. Tidak berkomentar apapun dengan ide anaknya tersebut.

Yunho dan Jaejoong nampak berfikir keras. Satu sisi, mereka berfikir bahwa tawaran Kyuhyun itu ada bagusnya. Karena selama ini memang Sungmin sangat ingin bekerja. Bahkan gadis itu pernah beberapa kali melamar pekerjaan di kota tapi hasilnya nihil. Riwayat pendidikan adalah penyebabnya. Karena itulah akhirnya Sungmin berakhir dengan membantu di ladang.

Meski begitu, sebenarnya mereka–Yunho dan Jaejoong– juga merasa belum sanggup untuk melepas Sungmin. Dalam artian, selama ini mereka belum pernah berpisah dari anak semata wayang mereka itu. Itulah salah satu alasan yang membuat mereka ragu untuk menerima tawaran itu.

"Paman, bibi, jika kalian mengizinkan Sungmin ikut dengan kami, aku berja –_ani_! Aku ber**sumpah** aku akan menjaga Sungmin dengan sebaik mungkin demi kalian."

Dan kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun itulah yang akhirnya berhasil meluluhkan hati Yunho dan Jaejoong malam itu.

Meski semua orang disana merasa aneh dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang –nampak– terlalu berani, tapi rasa bangga sendiri timbul dalam hati Leeteuk ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya, Sungmin pun diizinkan oleh orang tuanya untuk ikut ke Seoul bersama keluarga Cho. Karena Sungmin memang sangat ingin memiliki sebuah pekerjaan yang menurutnya akan bisa meringankan beban orang tuanya. Meski harus terpisah dari orang tuanya, asal bisa membahagiakan mereka, Sungmin pun akhirnya menerima tawaran itu.

Dan esok pagi, mereka pun bertolak ke Seoul. Jaejoong bahkan berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan air matanya demi tak membuat sang anak bersedih jika melihatnya menangis.

"Semoga kau berhasil, nak..." lirih Jaejoong.

.

_**End of Flashback**_

.

"Semuanya kenalkan, gadis ini namanya Jung Sungmin. Mulai sekarang ia akan menjadi 'anggota baru' keluarga ini." Leeteuk memperkenalkan Sungmin pada pelayan dirumahnya dan mereka pun menunduk hormat. Sungmin jadi salah tingkah karenanya. Perlakuan macam ini sangat 'tidak biasa' ia dapatkan.

Para pelayan itu sebenarnya nampak bingung mendengar kata 'anggota baru' yang diucapkan oleh Leeteuk. Sebagian dari mereka jadi berfikir apakah Sungmin itu keluarga jauh dari majikan mereka itu? Bahkan ada yang berfikir mungkin saja Sungmin adalah 'calon istri' Tuan Muda mereka -Kyuhyun–? Itu mungkin saja, bukan?

"_Ne_, Sungminnie. Jun _ahjumma_ akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar yang akan kau tempati nanti. " Leeteuk lalu berbalik menata Jun _ahjumma_. "_Ahjumma,_ kuserahkan Sungminnie padamu, _ne_? Antarkan ia ke kamar atas." perintah Leeteuk sambil tersenyum manis.

Jun _ahjumma_ mengangguk hormat. "_Ye_, Nyonya." Ia kemudian menghampiri Sungmin yang berdiri disamping Leeteuk. "Mari, Nona. Saya antarkan ke kamar, Nona."

Sungmin mengangguk. _"Y-ye."_ Lalu berjalan mengikuti Jun ahjumma sambil menyeret sebuah koper yang ia bawa.

.

.

_**CEKLEK**_

.

"Silakan, Nona. Ini kamar Nona."

Sungmin melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar barunya. Ia menatap ruangan –yang bahkan lebih luas dari ruang tamu yang merupakan ruangan terbesar dirumahnya–itu dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Kagum.

Kamar itu sangat luas. Dengan didominasi oleh warna pink –yang tak lain adalah warna kesukaan Sungmin–, kamar itu benar-benar terlihat sangat menyenangkan bagi Sungmin. Kamar seperti ini adalah kamar idamannya sejak kecil. Kamar yang benar-benar dipenuhi warna pink. Mulai dari catnya, gorden, seprai, bahkan lemari pakaian pun juga berwarna pink. Sungmin benar-benar menyukai ini. Tanpa sadar, senyum lebar terkembang dibibirnya. Melihat hal tersebut, Jun _ahjumma_ ikut tersenyum pula.

"Anda menyukainya, Nona?"

Sungmin menoleh pada Jun _ahjumm_a dan mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

Sungmin meletakkan koper yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke samping ranjang. Gadis itu lalu duduk diatas tempat tidur berukuran _queen size_ yang sangat empuk itu. Andai tidak ada Jun _ahjumma_, gadis itu mungkin akan melompat-lompat diatas ranjang itu saking senangnya.

"_Ahjumma."_ Panggil Sungmin.

"_Ye?"_

"B-boleh aku bertanya?"

Jun _ahjumma_ tersenyum lembut. "_Ye_. Tentu saja Nona boleh bertanya."

"Apa... Leeteuk _ssi_ punya anak selain Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin.

Jun _ahjumma_ menggeleng. "Nyonya hanya mempunyai satu anak yaitu Tuan Muda. Jika Nona bertanya demikian karena melihat kamar ini, maka jawabannya adalah kamar ini memang sengaja Nyonya siapakan untuk menantu ataupun cucu beliau nanti."

"M-menantu? Cucu?" Entah mengapa, Sungmin jadi malu mendengar dua kata tersebut.

"_Ye_, Nona."

'Ya ampun~ ini benar-benar berlebihan.' Batin Sungmin.

.

.

"_**~;When Love Changes Everything;~"**_

.

.

_**Kediaman Jung**_

"_MWO?" _teriak Donghae yang tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. "K-kalian pasti bohong, kan?" Yunho dan Jaejoong menggeleng. Donghae menatap kedua orang itu tak percaya.

_Namja_ itu tengah berkunjung ke kediaman Jung untuk menjenguk Sungmin. Sudah beberapa hari dia tak bertemu gadis itu dan jujur, itu membuatnya rindu pada sosok gadis periang itu.

Betapa terkejutnya Donghae ketika ia sampai ke rumah itu dan mendapati hanya ada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sungmin tak ada, Kyuhyun pun tak nampak batang hidungnya. Akhirnya, setelah dijelaskan oleh Jaejoong, Donghae pun mengetahui bahwa Sungmin pergi ke Seoul bersama keluarg Cho. Itulah sebabnya ia berteriak saking tidak percayanya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar.

"Tapi... kenapa? Kenapa kalian bisa begitu saja mempercayakan Sungmin pada mereka?" Donghae keukeuh. Ia tak habis bagaimana Yunho dan Jaejoong bisa semudah itu melepas anak mereka dan membiarkannya pergi bersama orang yang tidak dikenal? Tidak dikenal karena memang mereka itu asing –bagi Donghae.

"Kami mempercayai mereka." Ucap Yunho. Donghae benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin Sungmin bahagia." Tambah Jaejoong.

Dalam hati, Donghae benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia telah gagal mempertahankan Sungmin. _Namja_ itu sadar jika Sungmin memang sudah menolaknya. Tapi, melepas Sungmin demi Kyuhyun, entah mengapa rasanya itu sangat sulit Donghae lakukan.

'Aku yang akan membahagiakan Sungmin.' Titah Donghae dalam hati.

.

.

"_**~;When Love Changes Everything;~"**_

.

.

"Sebenarnya, kau ingin mengajakku kemana?" tanya Sungmin. Saat ini ia sedang berada didalam mobil Kyuhyun. Menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai. Tapi, gadis itu tidak tahu kemana _namja_ itu akan membawanya.

Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas pada Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

Merasa tak dihiraukan, Sungmin pun jadi mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu. Kemudian, gadis itu memilih untuk melihat pemandangan kota dari balik jendela. 'Wow, benar-benar hebat.' Batinnya. Kagum melihat gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi disepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan sebuah restoran bernama 'Angel Restaurant'. Apalagi kalau bukan restoran milik _umma_nya, hm? Keduanya lalu masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut dan disambut dengan hormat oleh para pegawai disana.

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Lama sekali tidak melihat Tuan berkunjung kemari." Ucap salah satu pegawai disana. Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapinya.

Tanpa bicara apapun, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin. Menyeret gadis itu masuk ke dapur restoran. Disana, para koki tengah sibuk memasak masakan pesanan pelanggan. Kegiatan mereka tiba-tiba terhenti karena melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang masuk dengan tiba-tiba itu sambil menggandeng Sungmin disampingnya. Mereka pun menunduk memberi hormat.

"Semuanya, perkenalkan. Ini adalah Jung Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin menunduk untuk memberi hormat pada para koki dan pegawai yang tengah menatapnya. Sungmin jadi gugup.

"Mulai lusa, ia akan ikut bergabung bersama kalian disini. Sebagai salah satu koki direstoran ini."

"_M-MWO?" _Mata Sungmin terbuka lebar. Ia terlalu terkejut mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang bahkan baru ia ketahui hari ini. "K-kau bercanda?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. "Aku serius."

"T-tapi–"

"Kau tenang saja." Sela Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari seseorang. Tatapannya berhenti pada salah seorang koki wanita diujung dapur. "Yeon Rae _ssi_, kemarilah._" _Panggil Kyuhyun.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Yeon Rae itu pun dengan patuhnya mengikuti instruksi dari Kyuhyun. Gadis itu kini berdiri didepan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Menunduk sebentar untuk memberi hormat.

"Yeon Rae _ssi_, kuharap kau bisa membimbing Sungmin dengan baik." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin maupun Yeon Rae agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tersebut. Tapi kemudian keduanya mengangguk pasrah.

Satu hal yang tidak bisa hilang dari sifat seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah, _namja_ itu senang bertindak sesuka hati. memutuskan sesuatu tanpa mendengar pendapat dari orang lain. Sifat jelek memang. Tapi... benarkah Kyuhyun selalu bersikap demikian pada setiap orang?

.

.

"Kau itu, kenapa bertindak semaumu, sih? Kau bahkan tidak mengatakannya lebih dulu padaku. Memangnya kau yakin aku mau, eoh?"

Kyuhyun meminum coffe latte miliknya. Saat ini keduanya tengah menikmati makan siang di sebuah cafe. Tidak di restoran milik sang _umma_ karena Kyuhyun bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sungmin. Tidak nyaman rasanya berbicara serius ditempat yang ia sangat dikenali seperti di restoran milik _umma_nya itu. karena itulah ia membawa Sungmin ke cafe favoritnya ini. _Miracle Cafe._

"Aku yakin kau tak akan menolak." Balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin manyun. "Kau ini! Tapi kau–"

"Sudahlah, Minimi." Sela Kyuhyun. "Tidak usah diperdebatkan lagi."Sungmin pun terdiam.

"Lagi pula," lanjut Kyuhyun. "Tujuanku mengajakmu ke Seoul memang untuk ini, bukan?"

Sungmin nampak berfikir. Gadis itu lalu mengangguk halus. Membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. tujuannya kesini memang untuk ini, bukan? Mendapat pekerjaan.

Melihat Sungmin terdiam, Kyuhyun pun tersenyum.

"Aku juga ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk didepannya. "A-apa?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya**_

.

_**CEKLEK**_

.

"Masuklah."

Dengan ragu, Sungmin melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Kyuhyun yang sudah beberapa waktu tak ditempati oleh pemiliknya itu. Meski begitu, apartemen itu nampak sangat bersih dan rapi. Kyuhyun sendiri sempat tercengang melihat keadaan apartemennya yang jauh lebih baik dari pada saat ia tinggal disana. Sisa pesta malam itu benar-benar telah dibersihkan, fikirnya.

"Jadi... kau tinggal sendiri? Disini?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kanapa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap bingung dengan pertanyaan yang tidak jelas dari Sungmin itu. "Kenapa apanya?" tanyanya balik.

Sungmin terus memperhatikan isi apartemen itu. "Maksudku, kenapa kau memilih tinggal sendiri? Bukankah rumahmu sudah sangat besar? Kenapa harus tinggal terpisah dari orang tuamu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa ruang tamu. Melihat ruangan ini, Kyuhyun kembali teringat malam dimana ia berpesta untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Pesta yang dipenuhi dengan minuman beralkohol dan g*nja. Teman-temannya yang heboh menari-nari layaknya di diskotik dan ia yang sibuk bercinta dengan kekasihnya.

**Deg!**

Astaga! Gadis itu. Park Han Na. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa melupakan gadis yang selama ini telah mengisi relung hatinya itu? Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa melewatkan sosok yang selalu hadir dalam suka dan duka Kyuhyun itu? Sosok yang... sungguh, Kyuhyun cintai itu. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakannya? Dan jawabannya hanya satu.

Sungmin. Gadis itulah yang telah mengalihkan Kyuhyun bahkan dari kekasihnya sendiri.

Aish! Apa itu artinya Kyuhyun tak mencintai Han Na lagi dan malah berbalik pada sosok Sungmin yang saat ini ada dihadapannya dengan wajah yang begitu dekat dengan –

_Mwo!_

"_MWO?"_

Kyuhyun memundurkan dirinya ke ujung sofa karena saking kagetnya melihat wajah Sungmin yang menatapnya begitu dekat.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan?" Kyuhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu karena terkejut.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya bosan. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang sedang kaulakukan. Aku terus memanggilmu sedari tadi tapi kau hanya diam seperti patung." Gadis itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa yang tadi Kyuhyun duduki. Sementara Kyuhyun duduk diujung sofa disamping Sungmin. "Kau melamun, eoh?" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku?" Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Melamun?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya. "Tidak."

"Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. Pose yang benar-benar sangat imut.

Kyuhyun nampak gugup. "B-berhenti melihatku seperti itu. Aku tak apa. Wajahku memang sudah seperti ini."

Sungming mengangkat bahu mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Ya sudah kalau begitu."

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan ekor matanya. 'Gadis ini ingin membuatku sakit jantung, eoh?' batinnya.

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. Sudah jam dua siang. Dan dia ada kelas tiga puluh menit lagi. _Well_, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali menjalani kuliah seperti biasa. Meski ia sudah tertinggal banyak kelas, toh, otaknya yang cemerlang itu rasanya tak akan masalah jika harus mengambil kelas khusus. _Namja _itu lalu beranjak dari sofa, berniat untuk pergi. Sungmin yang melihatnya pun juga ikut berdiri.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia lalu mnyerahkan kunci apartemen dan juga sebuah _handphone_ pada Sungmin.

"Itu kunci apartemen ini. Dan handphone itu, supaya aku lebih mudah menghubungimu. Kau tinggal menekan tombol 2 jika kau ingin menghubungiku." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau istirahatlah. Siapkan dirimu untuk besok." Ucap Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu lalu berjalan, meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya.

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun yang sudah akan menutup pintu, berbalik menatap Sungmin.

"_G-gomawo."_ Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

_**Sungmin's POV**_

Kyuhyun sudah pergi. Itu artinya aku sendirian disini. Aish, benar-benar. Tempat ini sangat sepi!

.

_**CEKLEK**_

.

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar sambil menyeret sebuah koper yang berisi barang-barangku. Kuletakkan koperku disamping tempat tidur _king size_ milik Kyuhyun. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kamar.

Biru.

Kamar ini didominasi oleh warna biru. Mulai dari cat dinding, gorden, sampai sepreinya pun juga berwarna biru. Tidak ada satu pun barang berwarna pink dikamar ini. Jelas saja. Inikan kamar lelaki.

.

_**BRUK**_

.

Kurebahkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang yang sangat empuk itu. Mataku nanar menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih tulang itu. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba fikiranku melayang pada ayah dan ibuku. Tiba-tiba saja, rasa takut menyelimutiku. Disini. Aku sendirian. Tidak ada ayah dan ibu yang selalu menemaniku. Selain aku sendirian, aku tinggal ditempat orang. Tepatnya apartemen milik Kyuhyun.

Bingung kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Jawabnya, semua ini adalah ulah Kyuhyun. Dia bicara dihadapanku dan ibunya, bahwa dia ingin agar aku tinggal diapartemennya yang memang tak ditempati ini. alasannya _simple_. Jarak antara apartemen dan restoran dimana aku akan bekerja nanti sangat dekat. Hanya dengan berjalan kaki sekitar sepuluh menit, aku sudah bisa sampai ke restoran tersebut. Awalnya, semua ini ditentang oleh Leeteuk _ahjumma_. Tapi, setelah itu aku pun angkat bicara bahwa aku setuju dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Selain bisa menghemat biaya –jarak rumah Kyuhyun dan restoran cukup jauh–, aku juga tidak mau merepotkan keluarga ini dengan tinggal serumah dengan mereka. Biarlah untuk sementara aku tinggal diapartemen milik Kyuhyun. jika sudah punya uang nanti aku berencana akan menyewa paling tidak sebuah flat untukku sendiri. Akhirnya, dengan sedikit tidak rela, Leeteuk _ahjumma_ pun mengizinkan. Itulah sebabnya aku berada disini sekarang. Di apartemen milik Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hoamm~" Aku menguap. Rasanya aku benar-benar sudah mengantuk. Kulirik jam dinding, baru jam setengah tiga, eoh? Tapi aku benar-benar mengantuk.

Kuraih sebuah guling dan memeluknya erat. Memejamkan mata untuk tidur kurasa lebih baik. Mulai besok, aku akan bekerja direstoran milik Leeteuk _ahjumma_. Aku harus istirahat yang cukup supaya besok bisa memulai hariku dengan maksimal.

Selamat tidur...

.

_**End of Sungmin's POV**_

.

.

"_**~;When Love Changes Everything;~"**_

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan cueknya dikoridor kampus. _Namja_ itu baru saja menemui dosen pembimbing akademiknya. Ia diminta untuk menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia tidak hadir selama hampir sebulan lebih di kampus. Kyuhyun pun menjelaskan seperlunya. Setelah beberapa waktu 'berbincang' dengan direktur universitas, ia lalu disuruh menemui dosen pembimbingnya. Dan _well_, singkat cerita Kyuhyun dipersilakan kembali mengikuti proses belajar di universitas tersebut.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan dengan kedua lengan berada dalam saku celananya. Beberapa mahasiswa yang melihatnya menatapnya bingung. Kebanyakan dari mereka bertanya-tanya kemana Kyuhyun selama ini? kenapa tiba-tiba _namja_ itu malah berjalan dengan santainya di koridor? Tapi Kyuhyun cuek saja.

Merasa haus, Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah masuk ke cafetaria kampus. Disana, ia disambut dengan tatapan aneh sekaligus kagum oleh mahasiswa disana. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju _box_ minuman. Baru saja _namja_ itu akan memasukkan sebuah koin ke dalamnya, sapaan seseorang menghentikannya.

"_O-oppa_..."

'**Deg'**

Kyuhyun tercekat. Suara ini, tentu saja. Ia kenal betul siapa pemilik suara itu. Tapi ia masih berdiam diri ditempatnya. Tak ingin berbalik melihat seseorang yang kini sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"_Oppa_, kau... kau kembali?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Sedetik kemudian, ia akhirnya membalik tubuhnya. Menatap gadis berambut pirang yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum –yang menurut Kyuhyun memuakkan– berdiri dihadapannya. Gadis itu, Park Han Na. Kekasihnya. Mungkin?

Han Na tersenyum semakin lebar melihat sosok dihadapannya yang sudah begitu lama tak ia lihat. Tanpa rasa malu, gadis itu langsung memeluk Kyuhyun di cafetaria yang kini mulai ramai dengan mahasiswa yang melihat adegan itu. Sebagian menatap kejadian itu jijik, sebgaian juga tak tertarik.

Han Na masih terus memeluk Kyuhyun bahkan semakin erat. Sementara _namja_ itu hanya diam. Tak berniat membalas pelukan itu. Merasa risih sebenarnya karena diperhatiakn oleh banyak pasang mata disana. Padahal, jika hanya berpelukan seperti ini, itu sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Apalagi Han Na adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Jadi, ada apa? Kenapa Kyuhyun sama sekali tak merespon ketika gadis cantik ini memeluknya?

Merasa Kyuhyun tak mengindahkannya, Han Na kemudian melepas pelukannya dan mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun bahkan sama sekali tak menatapnya. Tatapannya seakan mengambang, menatap selain pada gadis itu. Han Na berdecak kesal.

"_Oppa_ ada apa?"

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Ia lalu menatap gadis dihadapannya. Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Entah mengapa, sekilas tadi ia merasa bahwa yang ia lihat bukanlah sosok Han Na yang nampak dihadapannya. Melainkan sosok seorang Jung Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan otaknya, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang aneh, Han Na pun menjadi bingung. "_Oppa,_ kau baik-baik saja?"

Lagi, Kyuhyun tak hanya diam tak menyahut. Han Na semakin kesal. Gadis itu lalu berbalik membelakangi Kyuhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"_Oppa_ aneh. Kenapa jadis seperti ini? Apa, _Oppa_ tidak merindukanku, eoh?" sungut Han Na.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Kelebat bayangan Sungmin masih mengawang-awang dibenakknya. Tapi, gumaman dari Han Na masih bisa didengarnya. _Namja_ itu lalu berjalan ke depan menghadap gadis itu. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata, ditariknya lengan Han Na dan membawanya berjalan keluar dari cafetaria.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang akhirnya tak mengacuhkannya, Han Na pun tersenyum senang sambil berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Tangannya masih ditarik oleh _namja_ itu.

"_Oppa_, kita mau kemana?" tanya Han Na.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Sahut Kyuhyun.

Han Na tersenyum. "Baiklah, _Oppa_. Lagi pula, aku juga ingin bicara banyak denganmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu, _honey_."

Kyuhyun diam._ Namja_ itu malah mempercepat langkahnya. Membuat Han Na kesusahan mengejarnya.

'Aku bahkan tak yakin apakah kau benar-benar merindukanku,' batin Kyuhyun.

Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang ingin Kyuhyun bicarakan dengan Han Na?

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Maaf karena chapter kali ini di_update_ lebih lama *nunduk* ada kegiatan organisasi di kampus saia jadi saia ga bisa menulis lanjutan fic ini untuk beberapa hari.

.

Maaf juga tidak bisa membalas _review_ kalian satu-satu. Tapi saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang menanyakan tentang garis besar _fiction_ ini.

Jadi begini, sebenarnya saya ingin menggambarkan tempat tinggal Sungmin itu adalah sebuah desa dipinggiran. Desa yang asri dan indah dengan banyak pepohonan, ladang, dan kali –jika kalian ingin menganggapnya sungai juga boleh. Terinpirasi dari drama yang dibintangi Xiah Junsu ^^ yang latar tempatnya adalah dipedesaan dengan sungai kecil penuh batu kali.

Lalu, untuk pertanyaan apa sebenarnya konflik inti dari cerita ini. Saia disini mengambil dua konflik inti. Yang pertama, konflik antara **Kyuhyun dengan orang tuanya**. Dan yang kedua, konflik antara **Kyuhyun dan Sungmin**. Jadi singkatnya, seberapa banyak chapter dalam cerita ini, bergantung pada konflik antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin nanti. Karena setelah konflik antara KyuMin selesai, cerita ini juga akan tamat ^^

Nah, itu saja yang bisa saia sampaikan. Semoga cerita ini tidak membosankan, _ne_? Maaf atas _typo _dan_ misstype_ selama ini ==

.

.

_Mind to review again? ^^_

_._

_Sign,_

_Zhie'Cassiopeia'Hikaru_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer_ : The God and themselves_ (except for OC)_

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Romance and Drama_

_Cast : _DBSK and SUJU

_Warning : __**Genderswitch (for ukes)**__, OOC, sebagian karakter adalah __**OC**__, Typo and Misstype, etc._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Zhie Hikaru©**_**Present**_**::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ketika cinta mengubah segalanya,**_

_**yang ada hanya curahan kasih dan sayang tanpa batas.**_

_**Seperti Kau... dan Aku.**_

_**Cintalah yang telah mengubah kita menjadi seperti ini.**_

_**Karena cinta, mampu mengubah segalanya.**_

_**Segalanya pun menjadi lebih indah.**_

.

.

.

Han Na tersenyum. "Baiklah, _Oppa_. Lagi pula, aku juga ingin bicara banyak denganmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu, _honey_."

Kyuhyun diam._ Namja_ itu malah mempercepat langkahnya. Membuat Han Na kesusahan mengejarnya.

'Aku bahkan tak yakin apakah kau benar-benar merindukanku,' batin Kyuhyun.

Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang ingin Kyuhyun bicarakan dengan Han Na?

.

.

"_**~;When Love Changes Everything;~"**_

.

.

Gadis berambut pirang itu nampak berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiknya di koridor kampus yang ramai. Tak ia pedulikan banyak pasang mata yang menatap jengah terhadapnya. Ia kesal. Sangat kesal. Tujuannya saat ini hanya satu, segera pergi dari universitas yang menyebalkan ini.

Sampai di parkiran, gadis itu langsung menghampiri mobilnya dan tanpa banyak fikir ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dalam kursi kemudi di dalam mobilnya. Kepalanya menunduk di atas stir mobil. Kedua tangannya yang terjuntai terkepal erat disamping tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian, bahunya nampak bergetar. Gadis itu... menangis.

Gadis itu, yang tak lain adalah Park Han Na. Kekasih Kyuhyun –_ani!_ Lebih tepatnya 'mantan' kekasih Kyuhyun. Baru saja gadis malang namun menyebalkan itu diputuskan secara sepihak oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memutuskan hubungan mereka saat keduanya tengah berbicara di atas atap. Tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Merasa tak adil, Han Na pun menentang keras tindakan Kyuhyun tersebut. Tapi sayang, Kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya. Han Na yang merasa telah dipermainkan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya gadis itu berakhir dengan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam mobilnya.

"Huekk..."

Tiba-tiba, disela tangisnya Han Na merasakan mual yang sangat pada perutnya. Entahlah, jika memang itu penyakit _mag_nya yang kambuh. Tapi rasa sakitnya benar-benar berbeda. Menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya –refleks yang selalu dilakukan seseorang ketika merasakan hal yang sama.

"Huekk..."

Gadis itu ingin sekali rasanya memuntahkan apa yang ada dalam perutnya. Tapi tidak bisa. Ia bahkan tak makan apapun seharian ini. Tak ingin mengotori mobilnya, Han Na pun keluar dari dalam mobil dan langsung muntah ditempatnya berdiri. Sakit sekali rasanya karena yang meluncur dari mulutnya hanya cairan bening kekuningan yang sangat pahit. Saat itu, Han Na mulai merasa pusing dikepalanya hingga muntahan kedua yang ia lakukan sebelum akhirnya pekat hitam yang mengambil alih segalanya. Ia pingsan.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

"Satu gelas lagi!" teriak seorang _namja_ sambil menenteng gelas birnya yang ke sekian kalinya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di _pub_ yang nampak sudah sepi ini. Hanya ada _namja_ itu yang masih setia duduk dibangkunya. Entah sudah berapa banyak alkohol yang masuk ke dalam lambungnya. _Namja_ itu takkan peduli.

Bartender didepannya nampak ragu untuk menuangkan lagi minuman haram itu karena nampak jelas bahwa _namja_ itu sudah sangat mabuk. Lihatlah, bahkan _namja_ itu sudah tak sanggup lagi mengangkat wajahnya dari atas meja. Matanya bahkan sudah terpejam tapi tangannya masih mengangkat gelas birnya. Mabuk berat!

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya tidak bisa memberikan minuman lagi untuk Anda karena Anda sudah mabuk berat. Lagipula, ini sudah waktunya kami untuk tutup."

Pukul 4 tepat dan _pub_ itu harus tutup sekarang. Tapi nampaknya _namja_ mabuk itu masih keras kepala untuk mendapatkan minumannya. Hingga akhirnya tak ada pilihan lain oleh bartender tersebut kecuali memanggil petugas keamanan untuk membawa lelaki itu pergi. Meski umpatan terus keluar dari mulutnya, lelaki itu akhirnya pasrah ketika _security _mengeluarkannya paksa dari dalam _pub_ itu. Ia sudah sangat mabuk. Tak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi karena kesadarannya yang benar-benar di bawah normal! Dengan terseok-seok ia berjalan menuju mobil _sport _hitamnya. Untunglah lelaki itu tak melupakan mobilnya dengan pulang berjalan kaki. Tapi masalahnya, apa ia masih sanggup untuk menyetir?

Lelaki itu merogoh asal kantung celananya untuk mengambil kunci mobil. Baru saja ia akan membuka pintu mobil, tiba-tiba sakit kepala hebat menyerangnya. Kunci yang tadi ia pegang bahkan terjatuh karena refleksnya memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Saat kesadarannya hampir habis, ia masih sempat melihat siluet seseorang dihadapannya. Berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Cho... Kyuhyun?"

**BRUK**

_Namja_ mabuk itu langsung ambruk di depan mobilnya.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya**_

Gadis itu mematut dirinya didepan kaca. Memperhatikan sedetail mungkin penampilannya hari ini. Kemeja putih yang telah rapi setelah ia setrika tadi malam. Bawahan berupa rok berwarna keabuan sebatas lututnya. Rambut hitam legammnya ia biarkan tergerai indah menutupi bahu _perfect_nya. Wajah yang hanya dipoles dengan bedak tipis dan sedikit _lip ice _pada bibir merah _cherry_nya. _Simple_. Sangat _simple_.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Jung Sungmin bekerja di '_Angel Restaurant'_ yang tak lain adalah restoran milik Cho Leetuk –_umma_ Kyuhyun. Tentu saja, Sungmin ingin tampil sebaik mungkin untuk hari pertamanya ini.

Sekali lagi Sungmin memperhatikan reflikasi dirinya dari kaca besar itu. Sudah pas, tidak?

Penampilannya memang sangat sederhana. Sungmin tahu bahwa penampilannya ini bahkan terlihat lebih seperti orang yang ingin melamar kerja dibandingkan kenyataan bahwa ia adalah salah satu koki yang akan bekerja di restaurant milik orang tua Kyuhyun itu. Tapi ia tak peduli. Gadis itu berprinsip bahwa "penampilan bukan segalanya karena bukan penampilan yang akan membuatmu sukses, melainkan kerja keras."

Dengan tekad yang kuat dan semangat serta motivasi dari orangtuanya setelah ia menelpon kemarin malam, Sungmin pun dengan pasti melangkahkan kakinya dari apartemen tersebut. Bersiap menyambut rutinitas baru yang akan ia kerjakan mulai sekarang.

"Jung Sungmin, _fighting_!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Belum sempat ia melihat sekeliling, mata itu kembali terpejam ketika merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat dikepalanya. Memejamkan matanya sebentar, ia lalu mencoba lagi untuk membuka matanya. Tapi sayang, pusing itu semakin menjadi. Membuatnya tak sanggup bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat kepalanya sedikit pun. Saat itu, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok _namja_ yang nampak sebaya dengan Kyuhyun. Dengan sebuah nampan ditangannya, lelaki itu lalu mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Tak usah memaksakan diri." Ucap lelaki itu sambil meletakkan nampan ke atas meja disamping ranjang tempat dimana Kyuhyun berbaring.

Merasa asing dengan suara yang baru saja didengarnya, Kyuhyun nekat memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun. Meski pusing itu masih sangat memekakkan kepalanya, tapi _namja_ keras kepala itu akhirnya bisa mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka, ia coba menatap orang disampingnya.

"S-siapa k-kau? D-dimana a-aku –arhgg!"

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap keras kepala Kyuhyun. "Kau terlalu keras kepala." Ia lalu meraih secangkir teh hangat yang tadi ia bawa diatas nampan dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Minumlah."

Meski agak ragu, Kyuhyun akhirnya menerima teh tersebut dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Kau bisa minum aspirin itu jika kau mau," ucap _namja_ itu sambil menatap bungkusan tablet aspirin di atas nampan yang tadi ia bawa bersamaan dengan teh hangat itu.

"S-siapa kau?" Bukannya berterima kasih, Kyuhyun malah memaksakan dirinya untuk bertanya. _Namja_ itu pun mengangkat ujung bibirnya melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang demikian.

"Lebih baik kau sadar dulu daripada kau tahu siapa aku sekarang."

_Namja_ itu kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri. Jika saja bukan karena kondisinya yang seperti ini, Kyuhyun tak akan mau berada ditempat yang asing dengan orang yang asing pula. Ya, Kyuhyun bisa mengenali bahwa tempat ia berada saat ini bukanlah rumah atau pun apartemennya. Ini tempat asing!

_**PATS!**_

Tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya ketika memorinya mengingat satu hal yang sangat membuatnya –rasanya ingin mati tak percaya! Apa yang sudah terjadi kemarin sore. Suatu kenyataan yang membuat Kyuhyun terpuruk. Marah sekaligus kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana ia bisa melakukan hal –atau tepatnya kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi? Bukankah selama ini ia selalu 'berhati-hati'? Meski ia termasuk lelaki yang 'liar', ia masih punya akal sehat–yang berfungsi dengan baik–untuk tidak merusak dirinya sendiri. Pengecualian untuk keadaannya saat ini. Tapi sungguh, ia selalu berhati-hati. Jadi... bagaimana mungkin?

"_**Han Na ssi, hamil."**_

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang dibenaknya.

Bohong! Itu pasti bohong! Apa yang dokter itu ucapkan sore itu pasti hanya suatu kepalsuan yang disengaja untuk membuatnya hancur. Ya. Itu palsu. Kyuhyun yakin itu. Han Na hamil? Itu pasti bohong!

"_**Usia kehamilannya sudah memasuki bulan ke dua."**_

Kyuhyun merenggut. Diremasnya kasar surai hitamnya yang nampak sangat acak-acakan. Penampilan Kyuhyun benar-benar mengenaskan. Apalagi memangnya yang menyebabkan semua ini kalau bukan Park Han Na? Mantan kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun memutar memorinya mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Sore itu ia memang memutuskan Han Na. Entahlah apa yang ia fikirkan saat itu. Padahal hari itu adalah hari pertamanya bertemu dengan sang gadis yang sudah sebulan lebih tak ia jumpai.

Awalnya, Kyuhyun memang merasa merindukan Han Na karena memang gadis itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi, entah mengapa, setelah kelebat bayangan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba muncul dibenakknya saat melihat Han Na, Kyuhyun mulai merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal. Kyuhyun lalu membawa Han Na ke atas atap. Berdua.

Saat mereka sudah berdua, Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan Han Na yang berceloteh tiada henti. Mulai dari bertanya kemana Kyuhyun setelah malam itu? Apa saja yang sudah Kyuhyun lakukan? Kenapa ia tak pernah menghubungi gadis itu? Tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam menanggapinya. Membuat gadis itu merenggut kesal karena merasa diacuhkan. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun pun angkat bicara.

"Kita... putus."

Kyuhyun berani bersumpah, kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya dengan tanpa ia rencanakan sebelumnya. Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa ada beban dari mulutnya. Seakan terlepas dari beban berat yang selama ini membelenggunya, Kyuhyun merasa kelegaan tersendiri ketika ia sudah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Han Na yang tentu saja sangat tidak siap dengan semua itu, diam terpaku ditempatnya. Mencoba menelaah ucapan Kyuhyun barusan dan akhirnya, setelah ia berhasil menyadarinya, gadis itu menolak mentah-mentah ucapan Kyuhyun.

Katakanlah Kyuhyun itu brengs*k yang dengan mudahnya mematahkan hati seorang gadis seperti saat ini. Tapi ia benar-benar merasa lega setelah mengatakannya. Ini aneh! Kyuhyun sadar itu.

"Aku, serius."

_**PLAK**_

Setelah mendaratkan satu tamparan di wajah Kyuhyun, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Han Na berlari meninggalkan _namja_ itu. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun sendiri yang menemukan gadis itu pingsan didepan mobilnya dan tanpa fikir panjang, Kyuhyun langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dan kenyataan berikutnya, membuat Kyuhyun bahkan harus mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Han Na hamil. Itulah yang Kyuhyun ketahui dari dokter yang memeriksa gadis itu. Yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin terkejut adalah bahwa kehamilan Han Na bahkan sudah mencapai usia dua bulan.

Tentu saja, Kyuhyun tak akan mengelak bahwa ia dan Han Na memang pernah melakukan hubungan intim bahkan sampai beberapa kali. Tapi, yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa janggal adalah, jika memang Han Na hamil, mungkinkah itu bayinya? Anaknya?

Jujur saja, selama melakukan hubungan seks dengan Han Na maupun gadis-gadisnya yang terdahulu, Kyuhyun selalu menggunakan 'pengaman'. Bukan sekedar untuk menghindari kasus macam ia alami sekarang. Tapi karena ia memang tak mau repot berurusan lebih jauh dengan setiap gadis yang ia kencani. Kyuhyun selalu berhati-hati. Bahkan, meski Han Na itu kekasih yang –_well_, Kyuhyun akui gadis itu adalah orang yang spesial untuknya, tapi semua itu adalah masa lalu. Mengetahui kehamilan Han Na malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin meragukan gadis itu. Bukankah selama ini mereka selalu melakukan'nya' dengan 'aman' dan 'sadar'. Jadi, bagaimana bisa gadis itu berbadan dua seperti sekarang? Kecuali... Yeah, memikirkannya saja membuat Kyuhyun muak. _Namja_ itu bersumpah bahwa anak itu bukanlah anaknya. Ia yakin. Sangat yakin dengan hal itu.

"Tentu saja. Bukan aku yang membuatnya seperti itu." gumam Kyuhyun. Seringaian terukir dibibirnya.

"Bukan aku yang menghamilinya."

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, lelaki yang tak lain adalah pemilik kamar yang saat ini Kyuhyun tempati, nampak memperhatikannya dari balik pintu yang tak tertutup rapat. Setiap ekspresi yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan tak luput dari pandangan _namja_ itu. Termasuk apapun yang telah Kyuhyun ucapkan saat itu. Semuanya terekam jelas dibenak lelaki itu.

Dengan satu ujung bibir yang tertarik ke atas, lelaki itu berbalik membelakangi pintu tersebut dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Seringai semakin nampak diwajah tampannya.

"Kau benar-benar br*ngs*k, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

"_**~;When Love Changes Everything;~"**_

.

.

**Pukul 21.00 KST**

Tak terasa, hari pertama Sungmin bekerja sebagai salah satu koki di _'Angel Restaurant'_ sudah terlewati. Gadis itu tersenyum senang karena berhasil melewati hari pertamanya dengan baik. Ia sudah memasak dengan benar walau hanya berhasil menghidangkan tiga buah masakan khas Korea untuk pelanggannya. Tapi, untuk permulaan, Sungmin sudah sangat puas dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Dengan bekerja lebih keras lagi, ia yakin bisa menjadi koki hebat seperti yang pernah ia impikan saat kecil dulu.

Kalian baru tahu? Yeah... tokoh utama kita ini bercita-cita menjadi seorang koki handal. Tapi itu hanya disimpannya dalam angannya sendiri. Tak pernah ia utarakan pada siapa –ah, ada! Ia pernah bercerita pada sahabat kecilnya, Donghae. dan sekarang, rasanya mimpinya jadi kenyataan. Walaupun belum sepenuhnya berhasil karena ia masih harus banyak belajar. Bahkan, tadi siang ia sempat dimarahi oleh Yeon Rae, salah satu koki yang ditugaskan oleh Kyuhyun untuk membimbingnya. Gadis itu marah pada Sungmin karena salah memasukkan bumbu. Itu fatal! Begitulah yang Yeon Rae katakan waktu itu. Sejak detik itu, Sungmin berjanji ia akan lebih berhati-hati lagi dalam memasak. Harus!

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa semuanya. Terima kasih untuk kerja keras kalian hari ini." seru seorang gadis yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Sungmin sambil menunduk memberi hormat kepada pegawainya. "Hati-hati dijalan, _ne?_" _Gummy smile_ gadis itu benar-benar menghipnotis semua mata yang melihatnya. Para pegawai itu pun tersenyum ramah membalas senyuman hangat atasannya. Setelahnya, satu per satu mereka keluar dari restoran itu karena memang jam kerja mereka sudah selesai.

Kini, tinggal sosok dengan _gummy smile_ itu dan seorang gadis _aegyo_ berdua didalam restoran itu. Siapa lagi mereka kalau bukan Lee Hyukjae dan Jung Sungmin. Mungkin kalian sudah mengenal dengan sosok Jung Sungmin. Tapi dengan Lee Hyukjae?

"Hyukjae _ssi_, kenapa Anda belum pulang?"

Hyukjae tersenyum. Gadis itu lalu mengambil duduk di salah satu kursi pelanggan. Dengan isyarat matanya ia mengajak Sungmin untuk duduk disampingnya dan gadis _aegyo_ itu pun menurut.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa masih disini?" Hyukjae balik bertanya.

Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu karena bingung melihat gadis didepannya itu yang bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya malah ia balik bertanya. Melihat Sungmin bertingkah imut seperti itu, Hyukjae malah tertawa.

"Kau ini imut sekali." Sungmin memerah mendengarnya.

Hyukjae tersenyum ramah. "Aku sengaja pulang lebih larut karena aku ingin merayakan hari pertamamu bekerja disini sebagai pegawai baru." Ia mengambil bungkusan yang sudah ia letakkan disamping kursi. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kue dari dalam bungkusan itu dan meletakkannya ke atas meja. Sebuah kue tart cokelat.

Sungmin menatap Hyukjae bingung.

Lagi, Hyukjae tersenyum. "Aku selalu melakukan hal seperti ini setiap ada pegawai _yeoja_ baru yang bekerja disini. Aku menganggap mereka semua sahabatku. Termasuk kamu." Ucapnya.

Meski tidak mengerti, Sungmin mencoba untuk tersenyum. "_G-gomawo_. H-Hyukjae _ssi_ sangat b-baik."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil saja aku Hyukkie. Mulai sekarang kita sahabat. Aku akan memanggi Minnie. Boleh?"

Sungmin menatap lekat gadis bersurai cokelat didepannya. Ia lalu tersenyum sambil mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja, Hyukkie. Kau boleh memanggilku begitu."

Hyukkie pun tersenyum senang atas jawaban Sungmin.

.

.

Lee Hyukjae. Gadis berusia 21 tahun –seumuran dengan Sungmin– itu adalah _Chef_ kepala di restoran milik Cho Leeteuk ini. Hyukkie, sapaan akrabnya, sudah bekerja sejak pertama restoran ini dibuka –sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Gadis ini sangat ramah dan juga periang. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna kecokelatan yang tergerai indah sebatas punggungnya. Mata bulat besar yang bening, kulit putih bersih, hidung bangir nun mancung, bibir merah alami dan jangan lupakan _gummy_ _smile_nya yang selalu sukses membuat –terutama kaum adam– meleleh dibuatnya.

Hyukkie menamatkan pendidikannya sebagai seorang koki dua tahun yang lalu di Itali. Karena itulah, keahlian gadis ini terutama adalah memasak berbagai macam masakan Itali. Tapi selain itu ia juga pandai memasak masakan lain. Tak terkecuali masakan asli negaranya sendiri. Korea Selatan.

Sejak kecil, Hyukkie sudah bericita-cita menjadi seorang koki handal sama seperti mendiang ayahnya. Ya, ayahnya sudah meninggal sejak enam tahun lalu. Sehingga saat ini ia hanya tinggal bersama ibunya karena ia adalah anak tunggal.

Sebenarnya, Hyukkie bukanlah anak tunggal. Ia memiliki seorang adik laki-laki. Tetapi, adiknya itu juga telah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini bersamaan dengan ayahnya. Kecelakaan mobillah penyebabnya. Ayah dan adiknya itu meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil yang terjadi tepat pada malam Natal enam tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu, Hyukkie selalu bersedih setiap malam Natal tiba. Karena selalu mengingatkannya pada peristiwa pahit yang menimpa dua sosok yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Bahkan, gadis itu tak pernah lagi merayakan malam Natal seperti yang dulu ia lakukan. Terlalu sakit baginya berbahagia dihari yang membuatnya menderita. Ibunya bahkan tak bisa membuat Hyukkie lebih baik kecuali membiarkan gadis itu berkutat dengan hobinya. Memasak.

Hanya dengan memasak, Hyukkie bisa melupakan sejenak kesedihannya selama ini. gadis itu sangat menyayangi ayah dan adiknya. Terlalu sayang.

.

.

"Bagaimana kuenya? Enak tidak?"

Sungmin mengangguk sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya. "Ini lebih dari sekedar enak. Ini saaaangat enak." Hyukkie pun tersenyum puas.

"Benarkah? Haha... padahal ini pertama kalinya aku membuat kue tart."

Sungmin menatap Hyukkie tak percaya. Pertama kali membuat saja sudah seenak ini? Wow! Hyukkie benar-benar koki hebat! Seru Sungmin dalam hati.

"Hyukkie, lain kali ajarkan aku membuatnya, _ne_?"

Hyukkie mengangguk. Gadis itu melirik jam tangannya. "Kurasa sudah waktunya kita pulang." Ucapnya.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia masih mengunyah potongan tartnya. Hyukkie yang melihatnya pun jadi tersenyum.

"Kalau kau mau kau bisa membawanya pulang."

Sungmin menatap Hyukkie dengan mata berbinar. "Benarkah?"

Hyukkie mengangguk. "Ayo, sekalian kuantarkan pulang."

Sungmin tersenyum. "_Gomawo."_

Hari pertamanya benar-benar menyenangkan, _ne?_

Selanjutnya, Sungmin pun diantarkan oleh Hyukkie pulang ke apartemennya –apartemen Kyuhyun, maksudnya. Jaraknya memang sangat dekat. Tapi Sungmin merasa sungkan jika harus menolak tawaran dari orang yang baru dikenalnya ini. Hyukkie itu baik, tidak mungkin Sungmin menolaknya.

Hyukkie nampak terkejut ketika Sungmin mengatakan bahwa apartemen mewah yang ada didepan mereka adalah tempat tinggalnya. Hei, apa benar Sungmin tinggal disini?

"Kau... tinggal diapartemen itu?"

Sungmin mengangguk. _"Ne_. Aku tinggal disini. Ada apa? Aneh ya?"

Hyukkie mengerjapkan matanya. "T-tidak. Hanya saja, m-maksudku, Kyuhyun _ssi_ juga tinggal disana. Apa kalian bertetangga?"

Sungmin menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Kyuhyun tidak tinggal disana lagi. Sekarang, yang menempati apartemennya adalah aku."

Hyukkie terbelalak. "K-kau? J-jangan-jangan kau dan–"

"Jangan salah paham dulu." Sungmin menyela. "Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Ini hanya seperti... err... apa ya? Ah! Susah menjelaskannya."

Hyukkie menatap Sungmin lekat. "Kau berhutang cerita padaku, Minnie. Aku penasaran. Karena mulai sekarang kita adalah sahabat, kurasa kau harus bercerita beberapa hal tentang dirimu."

Sungmin menatap Hyukkie bingun. "Aaa... baiklah, Hyukkie. Aku akan bercerita nanti."

"Hm. Aku menunggu."

Setelahnya, Sungmin keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia menunduk sambil mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada teman barunya itu. Setelah mobil Hyukkie menghilang dari balik persimpangan, Sungmin pun melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin sudah sampai didepan pintu apartemennya. Baru saja ia akan membuka pintu tapi tiba-tiba pintu itu malah terbuka sendiri. Sontak membuat Sungmin terkejut dan tubuhnya refleks mundur kebelakang. Kemudian dari balik pintu dilihantnya sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun?

"Sudah pulang, Min? Ayo masuk."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. 'Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?' batinnya. Sesaat kemudian gadis itu pun menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun. Masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya ke atas sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Sungmin menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas berat. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin tidur disini malam ini."

Kyuhyun menyadari keterkejutan gadis didepannya. Apa Kyuhyun sudah salah bicara? Oh, tentu saja. Ia harus menjelaskan lebih detail apa tujuannya berada disini.

"Maksudku, aku akan tidur disini. Kau bisa tetap tidur dikamarku."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun semakin bingung. "Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu? Kau sangat berbeda?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat. _Namja_ itu lalu menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Aku biasa saja."

Merasa Sungmin masih memperhatikannya dengan seksama, Kyuhyun lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Kemudian tersenyum hangat.

"Aku tak apa. Aku hanya ingin tidur disini malam ini. Itu saja. Tidak usah berfikiran macam-macam karena aku baik-baik saja."

Sungmin masih diam. Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"S-sebaiknya kau segera istirahat. Kau pasti lelah setelah berada direstoran seharian, bukan?"

Benar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Sungmin sangat lelah. Gadis itu bahkan sudah berencana tadi untuk segera mandi setibanya ia di apartemen. Tapi urung karena sosok lelaki yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa memberitahu itu.

Meliat Sungmin yang masih diam, Kyuhyun jadi bingung sendiri harus bicara apa.

'Dia tidak mengerti, ya?' batin Kyuhyun.

"..."

Hening.

"Aku–"

"–Kau– "

Keduanya malah bicara berbarengan.

"..."

Hening lagi.

Kyuhyun menghel nafas. "Kau duluan." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Kau bisa tidur dikamarmu. Biar aku–"

"Tidak mau." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tetap tidur dikamar dan aku disini."

"Tapi ini–"

Sungmin tak jadi meneruskan ucapannya ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arahnya. Gadis itu jadi bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"B-baiklah." Pasrah Sungmin kemudian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. "Istirahatlah. Kau terlihat sangat lelah."

Sungmin mengangguk lalu berbalik untuk menuju kamar tapi seruan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Sungmin pun kembali berbalik menata _namja_ itu.

Entah apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan, Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun kini berjalan mendekatinya dan–

**Cup**

–mengecup keningnya?

Sungmin mematung ditempatnya. Seketika, Sungmin bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas dan dadanya berdebar-debar kencang. Hal sama yang selalu ia rasakan ketika Kyuhyun berada didekatnya.

Kyuhyun sendiri jadi salah tingkah. _Namja_ itu malah menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Bingung sendiri dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Entahlah, rasanya ia selalu lepas kontrol ketika berada didekat Sungmin. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"A-aku ke kamar d-dulu." Ucap Sungmin kemudian. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"S-selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

Sepertinya... malam ini akan ada yang tidak bisa tertidur karena mendengar detak jantung mereka sendiri yang begitu kencang. Perasaan panas dan... malu?

'Ada apa sebenarnya denganku?' batin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan meski mereka tak melihat satu sama lain.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

#digebukkin_readers_

#babakbelur

M-maafkan saia...

Saia tahu_ fic_ ini sudah-amat-sangat-telat-_update_. Tapi saia ga berniat untuk menelantarkannya, kok~~ Saia tengah berusaha mencuri-curi waktu dari kesibukan kuliah yang membelenggu~*ceilehbahasanya*

Maaf jika tidak memuaskan =(-_-)=

Maaf juga buat _typo_ yang bertebaran =(-_-)=

Bagi yang kemari pingin ada Hyukkie, saia sudah masukkin(?) doi tuh ^^

_So, mind to review again? ^^_

.

.

_Sign,_

_Zhie 'Cassiopeia' Hikaru_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer_ : The God and themselves_ (except for OC)_

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Romance and Drama_

_Cast : _DBSK and SUJU

_Warning : __**Genderswitch (for ukes)**__, OOC, sebagian karakter adalah __**OC**__, Typo and Misstype, etc._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Zhie Hikaru©**_**Present**_**::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ketika cinta mengubah segalanya,**_

_**yang ada hanya curahan kasih dan sayang tanpa batas.**_

_**Seperti Kau... dan Aku.**_

_**Cintalah yang telah mengubah kita menjadi seperti ini.**_

_**Karena cinta, mampu mengubah segalanya.**_

_**Segalanya pun menjadi lebih indah.**_

.

.

.

"S-selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

Sepertinya... malam ini akan ada yang tidak bisa tertidur karena mendengar detak jantung mereka sendiri yang begitu kencang. Perasaan panas dan... malu?

'Ada apa sebenarnya denganku?' batin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan meski mereka tak melihat satu sama lain.

.

.

"_**~;When Love Changes Everything;~"**_

.

.

Seminggu berlalu semenjak malam dimana Kyuhyun tidur di apartemen dan Sungmin tidak pernah lagi melihat lelaki itu memunculkan batang hidungnya dihadapannya. Entah kemana Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

Sungmin sebenarnya sempat menghubungi Kyuhyun melalui _line_ telpon tapi nihil, telponnya bahkan tak diangkat sama sekali. Lelaki itu... seperti menjauhinya?

"Aish, apa yang kupikirkan?" gumam Sungmin.

Hyukkie yang melihat koki _aegyo_ itu memukul kepalanya sendiri, kemudian mendekatinya. Sungmin tak menyadari kehadiran sahabatnya itu karena terlalu asyik dengan lamunannya.

"Apa kau ingin membuat sup itu jadi kering?"

"KYA!"

Sungmin tak bisa menahan teriakannya karena saking terkejutnya mendengar suara Hyukkie disampingnya. Bahkan sendok sup yang sedari tadi ia pegang sampai terjatuh ke lantai. Cepat-cepat gadis itu mengambil sendok tersebut dan menaruhnya ke atas meja sebelum mengambil sendok sup yang baru. Bibirnya manyun ketika dilihatnya panci berisi _bookuhguk_ yang hampir kering tanpa kuah.

"Tsk, aku gagal lagi." Lirih Sungmin.

Hyukkie yang merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Sungmin, segera menyeretnya pergi. Sambil berlalu, Hyukkie sempat menyerukan pada Yeon Rae untuk mengambil alih masakan Sungmin yang sudah gosong itu.

'Gadis itu benar-benar...' batin Yeon Rae.

.

.

Hyukkie menarik satu kursi untuk diduduki oleh Sungmin sementara ia sendiri mengambil kursi lain dan duduk berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Saat ini keduanya berada di dalam ruangan khusus pegawai. Ruangan ini sepi, tentu saja. Karena pegawai yang lain tengah sibuk bekerja. Artinya, mereka punya cukup ruang untuk berbicara, bukan?

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sungmin menatap Hyukkie tak mengerti. "Apanya yang apa?"

Hyukkie menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau itu. Aku tanya padamu apa yang terjadi? Kenapa balik bertanya?"

Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu memang selalu bisa menebak perasaannya. Selalu tahu jika Sungmin tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Padahal mereka baru dekat, bukan? Hyukkie memang hebat.

"Jangan bilang tidak ada apa-apa karena aku tahu kau pasti kenapa-kenapa."

Sungmin kembali mengatupkan bibirnya. Padahal tadi ia baru saja ingin mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja tapi lagi-lagi, gadis itu selalu bisa menebaknya. Menghela napas, Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara jujur saja.

"Aku... khawatir."

Hyukkie mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya ke atas meja. Dagunya ia tumpukan di atas kedua tangannya. "Siapa?"

Sungmin terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa menebak setepat itu? Maksudnya, bukankah khawatir itu bisa berarti bukan hanya pada seseorang tapi bisa untuk berbagai hal? Ck, Hyukjae itu benar-benar _yeoja_ ajaib.

Dengan ragu, Sungmin pun menjawab. "K-Kyuhyun."

_**CTIK!**_

Sungmin terkejut ketika Hyukkie menjentikkan jarinya.

"Sudah kuduga." Ungkap Hyukkie.

Sungmin menatap Hyukkie tak percaya. Benarkah Hyukkie sudah bisa menebaknya juga? Jadi... semudah itukah dirinya ditebak? Apa... ia terlalu mencolok?

"K-kau tahu?"

Hyukkie menggeleng. "Sebenarnya hanya menduga. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar sudah tahu." Sungmin cengo mendengarnya.

"A-apa aku semudah itu ditebak?" tanya Sungmin. Hyukjae hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapinya.

Sungmin menghela napas lalu memijit pelan pelipisnya. Rasanya ia sedikit pusig sekarang.

"Mau berbagi?"

Sungmin menatap gadis didepannya. Dilihatnya Hyukkie yang menatapnya dengan senyum hangat khasnya. Sungmin tahu, temannya ini selalu bisa mengerti dirinya.

"Terima kasih, Hyukkie. Kau memang sahabat yang baik." Lirih Sungmin. Hyukkie mengangguk melihatnya.

.

.

**CEKLEK**

Sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam lebih dan Sungmin baru saja pulang setelah seharian bekerja di restoran. Gadis itu lalu menghempaskan tubuh letihnya ke atas sofa di ruang tamu. Merenggangkan otot tangannya, berharap bisa mengurangi sedikit saja rasa penatnya. Sungmin letih. Letih fisik. Juga hati.

Tiba-tiba, kata-kata Hyukkie saat di restoran tadi kembali tergiang di benaknya. Gadis dengan _gummy smile_ itu mengatakan pada Sungmin agar Sungmin bisa jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak usah terlalu memaksakan diri dan belajarlah untuk bersikap lebih terbuka.

'Apa maksudnya?' batin Sungmin.

Malas berfikir lebih, Sungmin kemudian beranjak dari sofa. Ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum beristirahat. Ia butuh tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Baru saja gadis itu berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh menggedor pintu apartemennya. Hei, bukankah ini sudah malam? Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang mengganggunya di saat seperti ini? Lagi pula, disini ada bel, bukan? Kenapa harus dengan memukul pintu itu?

**BRAK! BRAK!**

Kembali suara gebrakan itu terdengar dan Sungmin masih berdiri terpaku ditempatnya. Tiba-tiba, ia merinding memabayangkan jika kemungkinan yang memukul pintu itu adalah perampok? Astaga! Yang benar saja?

**BRAK! BRAK!**

"Hei, Buka pintunya! Aku tahu kau ada di dalam!"

Teriakan itu berhasil menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Itu suara perempuan!

**BRAK! BRAK!**

"Hei, apa kau tuli? Kubilang buka pintunya, _b*tch_!"

Sungmin terbelalak. Apa-apaan orang itu? Mengatainya seperti itu? Memangnya siapa dia? Dengan perasaan geram Sungmin kemudian membuka pintu.

Ketika pintu terbuka, seseorang itu langsung mendorong Sungmin dengan kasar hingga terjatuh ke atas lantai. Sungmin menatap gadis berambut pirang itu tajam.

"Siapa kau?" seru Sungmin. "Apa yang kau mau, eoh?" Sungmin geram. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak marah jika seseorang yang sama sekali tak ia kenal tiba-tiba datang menganggu waktu beristirahat seperti ini. Tentu saja Sungmin sangat kesal!

Gadis itu, dengan mata tajam dan raut wajah yang penuh amarah. Ia menatap Sungmin yang tersungkur di lantai sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hei, kau wanita j*l*ng! Dimana kau sembunyikan Kyuhyun, hah!"

.

**Sungmin's POV**

.

Aku baru saja beristirahat sejenak di apartemen ketika wanita aneh di hadapanku ini tiba-tiba saja menggebrak pintu depan. Tak ingin membuat keributan karena suara menggelegarnya, aku pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika orang itu langsung mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh seperti ini di lantai. Ini sakit, apa dia tidak tahu?

"Hei, kau wanita j*l*ng! Dimana kau sembunyikan Kyuhyun, hah!"

Hei, apa-apaan orang ini? Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa dia mengataiku serendah itu? Apa maunya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Melihat pun baru kali ini. Jadi apa yang dia inginkan dariku?

T-tapi tadi dia bicara apa? Kyuhyun? Perempuan ini mencari Kyuhyun?

"Kenapa hanya diam? Kutanya dimana Kyuhyun, bodoh!"

**PLAK**

Seumur hidup baru kali ini aku menampar seseorang dan itu adalah perempuan. Makhluk yang sejenis denganku. Tapi demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak sanggup mendengarnya terus bicara kotor tentang diriku. Memangnya dia mengenalku? Seenak jidatnya dia merendahkan harga diriku. Aku tak akan biarkan itu.

"Tolong jaga bicaramu, Nona. Apa kau tidak sadar seberapa rendahnya dirimu menghina orang yang bahkan tidak mengenalmu."

Kulihat gadis itu menggeram sambil memegang pipi sebelah kanannya yang tadi kutampar. Pipi itu memerah. Aku memang menamparnya dengan keras karena dia sudah memancing emosiku terlalu tinggi.

"Tidak usah sok suci, kau!" serunya. Aku menarik napas berat. Baru saja aku akan angkat bicara tapi wanita itu sudah lebih dulu menyelaku.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, dimana kau sembunyikan Kyuhyun, _b*tch_!"

**PLAK**

"MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA? BERANINYA MENGATAIKU SEPERTI ITU, DASAR WANITA RENDAH!"

Aku lepas kendali.

Terserahlah. Aku tak peduli jika memang suaraku menganggu tetangga yang tinggal didekatku. Aku benar-benar marah karena wanita ini terus menyebutku seperti itu. Aku bukan pelacur!

Kulihat wanita itu terdiam setelah kubentak demikian. Nampak mata gadis itu memerah dan sedikit berair. Apa dia akan menangis?

**BRUK**

Aku terkejut. Tiba-tiba wanita itu jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Perlahan, tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Sepertinya dia benar-benar akan menangis. Melihatnya, aku jadi semakin tidak mengerti.

"A-aku hanya bertanya d-dimana kau sembunyikan K-Kyuhyun..."

Hei, ada yang salah disini.

Pertama, aku tidak mengenal wanita ini. Dan yang kedua, dia bertanya dimana aku menyembunyikan Kyuhyun? Salah besar!

"Dengar, Nona. Aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan apa sebenarnya sangkut pautku dengan dirimu. Tapi jika kau bertanya dimana aku menyembunyikan Kyuhyun, maaf. Aku tidak tahu dimana dia berada."

Tiba-tiba, perempuan itu kembali menatap tajam ke arahku. Hei, kenapa sikapnya berubah-ubah seperti itu?

"Kau bohong! Kau pasti tahu dimana Kyuhyun. Kau menyembunyikannya dariku, kan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku sudah bicara yang sebenarnya padamu."

Kemudian, kulihat gadis itu kembali memasang wajah muram. Sambil tertunduk, gadis itu lalu menutup wajahnya dengn kedua tangannya. Terisak. Kali ini ia benar-benar menangis. Sebagai sesama wanita, aku tak sanggup melihatnya demikian. Meski aku tak mengenalnya dan tidak tahu menahu penyebab dia memarahiku, tetap kuberanikan diriku untuk meraihnya ke dalam pelukanku. Kuusap dengan lembut punggungnya yang terbalut dress berwarna putih itu. Biasanya hal ini akan berhasil menenangkan seseorang yang tengah labil seperti ini.

"A-aku hanya i-ingin bertemu dengannya. K-Kyuhyun..."

Aku melepas dekapanku. Kutatap dengan iba gadis dihadapanku ini. Meski ragu, aku tetap bertanya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

Gadis itu menatapku. Dengan sebelah tangannya mengusap air matanya. Dia mulai berhenti terisak. Aku menunggunya bicara.

"A-aku kekasihnya."

Dan satu kalimat itu sukses membuatku diam membatu dengan mata terbelalak. Aku bahkan masih tak bergeming ketika tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ masuk ke dalam apartemenku dan langsung menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Aku hanya menatap mereka dalam diam.

Kulihat _namja_ itu mengelus puncak kepala wanita itu. Setelah berpelukan sekali lagi, _namja_ itu lalu berbalik sambil menggiring gadis itu keluar dari apartemen. Aku sempat mendengar _namja_ itu sepertinya mengucapkan kata maaf padaku tapi aku tak merespon. Aku seperti patung saja. Tapi, satu hal yang masih bisa kucerna adalah saat keduanya memanggil nama mereka satu sama lain. Changmin dan Han Na. Begitulah yang kudengar.

Setelah kedua sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu, aku mulai merasakan wajahku yang memanas dan... basah. A-apa? Kenapa aku menangis?

Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua yang baru saja terjadi. Kenapa wanita itu datang dan memarahiku? Siapa dia? Siapa lelaki itu? Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti!

Yang kutahu, aku hanya bisa merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat disini. Di tubuh bagian kiriku. Didadaku. Seperti ditusuk belati saat wanita itu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah kekasih Kyuhyun. Tubuhku bergetar karena tangisan.

"K-kenapa aku seperti ini? hiks..."

.

**End of Sungmin's POV**

.

**[Normal]**

.

**BRAK!**

Sungmin kembali dikejutkan dengan suara pintu yang didobrak begitu saja dari luar. Dengan pandangan yang sedikit kabur karena ditutupi oleh air mata, gadis itu masih bisa mengenali sosok yang muncul dari balik pintu itu. Dengan sedikit terseok, sosok itu mendekati Sungmin.

Melihat sosok itu berada dihadapannya, Sungmin menggeleng kuat-kuat dan kembali menangis tersedu.

"S-Sungmin..."

Sungmin mundur ke belakang. Mencoba menjauhi sosok itu. _Namja_ itu, Kyuhyun, orang yang sangat tidak ingin ia lihat keberadaannya saat ini. Tidak, ia terlalu sakit melihatnya.

Sungmin semakin menjauh sementara Kyuhyun semakin mendekatinya. Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Sungmin tak bisa bergerak lagi karena kini punggungnya membentur meja di ruang tamu itu –Sungmin masih terduduk. Kyuhyun berjongkok didepannya. Berusaha meraih gadis itu tapi Sungmin menepisnya.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" seru Sungmin.

"Min..." lirih Kyuhyun. Tatapannya nanar dengan mata yang nampak memerah.

.

.

_**Flashback :: Beberapa jam sebelumnya**__**...**_

Seorang _namja_ yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun, tengah berada di sebuah _pub_ –yang sama saat ia pingsan beberapa waktu lalu. Bedanya, saat ini Kyuhyun tidak sendiri. Di sebelah kirinya duduk pula seorang _namja_ yang nampak lebih dewasa dari perawakannya. Jungmo, kakak sepupu Kyuhyun. Sudah beberapa jam mereka berada disana dan yang mereka lakukan hanyalah diam tanpa berbicara. Jungmo sendiri hanya memilih melihat Kyuhyun yang terus minum dan semakin mabuk. Kenapa ia biarkan? Entahlah, hanya ingin Kyuhyun merasa puas, mungkin.

Kyuhyun baru akan meminum gelas birnya yang entah sudah ke berapa kali tapi kali ini gagal karena tangannya ditepis oleh Jungmo hingga bir itu tumpah ke atas meja dan sebagian membasahi lantai tentunya. Mungkin Jungmo sudah jengah melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang semakin mabuk –mungkin?

Kyuhyun menatap Jungmo kesal. "_Wae, hyung?"_

Tanpa menyahut, Jungmo malah menarik Kyuhyun keluar. _Namja _berambut agak ikal itu sempat melawan. Tapi apa daya? Dalam keadaan mabuk, Kyuhyun tak akan mampu melawan Jungmo yang menyeretnya dengan kuat. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat parkir dan Jungmo langsung melempar Kyuhyun ke kursi penumpang di mobilnya. Setelahnya, Jungmo pun mengemudikan mobil itu entah dengan tujuan kemana.

"Aku hanya malas jika harus membawamu dalam keadaan pingsan lagi, _dongsaeng_!"

.

Oh yeah, sedikit klarifikasi disini.

.

Masih ingat malam dimana Kyuhyun mabuk berat dan dilempar keluar oleh _security_ dari dalam _pub_?

Saat itu, tanpa sengaja Jungmo yang melewati tempat itu melihat Kyuhyun dan segera menghampirinya. Baru saja Jungmo akan menyapanya tapi Kyuhyun keburu pingsan saat itu. Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Jungmo kecuali membawa adik sepupunya itu ke apartemennya. Lelaki itu tahu betul jika membawa Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah Kyuhyun sendiri hanya akan membuat masalah menjadi semakin rumit.

Jungmo yang penasaran mengapa Kyuhyun seperti kembali ke sikap negatifnya dulu, tanpa sengaja mendengar semua gumaman Kyuhyun malam itu. Dan demi Tuhan, malam itu ia marah besar pada sepupunya itu dan langsung mencekoki Kyuhyun dengan berbagai pertanyaan saat Kyuhyun sudah sadar beberapa waktu kemudian.

Karena merasa percuma jika harus berbohong pada seseorang yang sebenarnya sangat Kyuhyun percaya –sebenarnya, Kyuhyun dan Jungmo cukup dekat saat mereka masih kecil dulu– itu, ia pun menceritakan semuanya. Bahkan lelaki itu hanya diam saat _hyung_nya itu tanpa rasa segan, mengatai dirinya sebagai lelaki br*ngs*k. Sedikit banyak, Kyuhyun merasa bahwa apa yang dikatakan _hyung_nya itu memang ada benarnya. Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun membela diri dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mungkin membuat 'kesalahan' seperti 'itu'. Ia sangat yakin bahwa bukan ia penyebab'nya'.

Jungmo menghela napas berat. Setelah puas memarahi Kyuhyun, ia akhirnya melembut dan berjanji akan membantu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan masalahnya. Jika memang Kyuhyun bersikeras bahwa ia tidak menghamili gadis itu –Park Han Na–, maka Jungmo akan membantu menemukan siapa sebenarnya orang yang membuat gadis itu demikian. Karena itulah, seminggu ini Kyuhyun terus bersama Jungmo. Orang tuanya tak akan cemas jika _namja_ itu bersama _hyung_nya. Kangin terlalu percaya pada keponakannya itu.

.

Kembali pada dua orang yang masih berada di dalam mobil itu.

.

Jungmo memarkirkan mobilnya disembarang tempat –bukan! Itu didepan sebuah rumah. Rumah seseorang yang sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari ini menjadi incaran mereka. Rumah siapa lagi kalau bukan milik Park Han Na?

Aneh melihat mereka melakukan ini?

Tidak. Biasanya yang 'mengintai' rumah Han Na seperti ini hanya dilakukan oleh Jungmo. Kyuhyun tak ikut campur.

Seperti malam-malam terdahulu, Jungmo selalu berada didepan rumah ini. Memperhatikan dari jarak jauh sang pemilik rumah yang ternyata kemudian Jungmon ketahui hanya tinggal bersama adik perempuannya yang berusia 8 tahun. Jungmo menebak, orang tua gadis itu mungkin berada diluar negeri atau dimana pun sehingga harus tinggal terpisah.

Awalnya, mengintai seperti ini sangatlah membosankan bagi Jungmo. Tapi, sejak tiga hari yang lalu, dimana malam itu ia melihat seorang lelaki keluar dari dalam rumah gadis itu. Ia jadi sedikit bersemangat untuk mengintai rumah itu. Berharap mungkin ada 'sesuatu' antara Han Na dengan gadis itu. Karena selama pengintaian, hanya lelaki itu yang Jungmo lihat datang ke rumah itu. Jungmo hanya mengenali bahwa sosok lelaki itu adalah seseorang yang berperawakan tinggi. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena lelaki itu memakai masker penutup wajah. Benar-benar mencurigakan.

Malam ini, Jungmo sedikit terkejut melihat Han Na yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Jungmo berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam mobil. Dilihatnya gadis itu tengah menstop sebuah taksi dan lantas pergi dengan taksi itu. Cepat-cepat Jungmo tancap gas untuk mengikuti kemana gadis itu pergi.

Betapa terkejutnya Jungmo ketika mengetahui bahwa taksi yang membawa seorang Park Han Na berhenti tepat di depan apartemen dimana Kyuhyun tinggal dulu. Lelaki itu mulai curiga ketika dilihatnya Han Na yang nampak tergesa-gesa memasuki bangunan bertingkat 16 itu.

Jungmo baru keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan berniat untuk menyusul gadis itu pergi. Tapi tak jadi ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang terbangun dan langsung muntah di dalam mobil. Terpaksa, ia harus mengurus Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu meski sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran kemana –atau tepatnya apa yang akan dilakukan Han Na di apartemen ini? Jungmo benar-benar sangat penasaran.

Lalu, betapa terkejutnya Jungmo ketika dilihatnya _namja_ yang waktu itu ia lihat keluar dari dalam rumah Han Na, kini keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan nampak tergesa-gesa memasuki apartemen itu. Merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, Jungmo segera masuk ke dalam apartemen itu sambil menyeret Kyuhyun yang sedikit mulai tersadar dari mabuknya. Saat itulah, ia dan _namja_ itu saling berpapasan saat hendak masuk ke dalam lift. Dilihatnya, _namja_ itu tengah merangkul Han Na yang menangis. Jungmo mengerutkan dahinya. Tanpa banyak fikir lagi, ia segera masuk ke dalam lift. Yang ada dalam fikirannya saat itu hanya satu, ke apartemen Kyuhyun.

Sampai di depan pintu dengan nomor 1307 itu, Jungmo terlonjak karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu itu dan langsung menghambur masuk ke dalamnya. Jungmo membiarkannya. Lelaki itu lebih memilih mengamati keadaan sekitar sambil memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Han Na disini dan siapa sebenarnya lelaki yang tadi bersama gadis itu.

.

**End of Flashback**

.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Lagi-lagi Jungmo terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara teriakan yang tentu saja ia tahu itu adalah suara perempuan. Siapa? Segera saja ia masuk ke dalam dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah membelakanginya sambil berjongkok di depan meja tamu. Jungmo tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas gadis yang terduduk didepan Kyuhyun itu karena tertutupi oleh punggung Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tahu, dua orang itu sedang dalam masalah!

"Min..." lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "A-aku mohon..." Sungmin terisak. "A-aku mohon j-jauhi aku."

"A-apa?"

"Aku mohon j-jauhi aku. Aku tidak mau. Tidak..." Sungmin menunduk.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya merasa sangat sedih melihat keadaan Sungmin saat ini. Meski ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. "Apa maksudmu?" ucapnya.

Jungmo masih memperhatikan keduanya.

"_Y-yeojaI _itu. Dia bilang, dia k-kekasihmu."

Kyuhyun tersentak. "S-siapa, Min?"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam._ "_A-aku tidak tahu. T-tapi dia... dia..."

"Dia kenapa, Min?" Kyuhyun bergetar. Rasa takut menjalari tubuhnya entah karena apa.

"Dia h-hamil, Kyu."

**JLEB!**

Bagai di tusuk oleh belati yang teramat tajam, Kyuhyun merasa sakit yang teramat sangat menusuk hatinya. Membuat perasaannya hancur berkeping-keping. Takut... inilah yang ia takutkan selama ini. Ia takut jika Sungmin mengetahui hal menjijikan ini. Takut gadis itu membencinya. Takut jika Sungmin... kecewa padanya.

.

**Kyuhyun's POV**

.

"Dia h-hamil, Kyu."

Ingin sekali rasanya aku berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa semua itu salah. Semua itu hanya salah paham. Aku tidak melakukannya. Sampai kapanpun aku tetap pada keyakinanku bahwa aku tidak melakukan semua itu!

Aku tidak tahu dari mana Sungmin mengetahui semua ini. Yang jelas, hal yang kutakutkan kini menjadi kenyataan.

Sia-sia sudah aku menjauh darinya selama seminggu ini hanya untuk menghindarinya bertanya 'apakah terjadi sesuatu' padaku. Sungmin sudah tahu 'hal' ini dan jujur, ini membuatku takut jika ia akan membenciku. Aku... aku tidak ingin ia membenciku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Meski ragu, tetap kuberanikan diriku untuk menyentuhnya. Kuraih tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Kurasakan tubuh ini menegang dan tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar. Gadis ini menangis.

Aku 'kah penyebabnya?

"_Mianhae..."_

Hanya itu yang mampu terucap dari bibirku. Seakan aku telah mengakui semua kesalahnku. Aku yakin, kata maaf itu hanya akan membuat Sungmin semakin percaya bahwa 'hal' itu adalah benar adanya.

Aku... menghamili Han Na.

Kurasakan Sungmin yang mendorong tubuhku. Pelukanku padanya pun terlepas. Kulihat matanya yang kini sembab dan memerah. Rasanya hatiku semakin sakit...

"Kau bodoh jika meminta maaf padaku." Gadis itu mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"S-seharusnya kau katakan maaf itu padanya d-dan..."

Aku tak mau dengar!

"D-dan seharusnya kau bertanggung–"

"AKU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA!"

Nampak Sungmin terkejut karena ucapanku. Tidak! Aku tidak mau ia benar-benar salah paham. Aku harus menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Entah ia akan percaya atau tidak. Tapi kuharap ia mengerti.

"Aku tidak menghamilinya. Sungguh."

Manik yang tadinya menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut itu kini perlahan berubah menjadi sayu. Kulihat Sungmin yang menunduk sambil menyembunyikan senyumnya. Senyum... pilu?

"Gadis itu datang padaku bertanya dimana aku menyembunyikanmu. Dia terus meneriakiku dengan kata-kata yang merendahkan harga diriku. Hingga aku lepas kendali dan menamparnya."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tapi kemudian, gadis itu menangis dihadapanku. Ia bilang, ia hanya ingin bertemu denganmu karena dia adalah kekasihmu dan dia sedang... hamil."

Aku menggeleng.

"Kumohon, Min. Percayalah padaku. Bukan aku yang–"

"Kau pernah tidur dengannya?"

Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin yang sangat tidak kusangka itu. Aku terdiam. Apakah aku harus berkata jujur padanya?

Mengangguk. Hanya itu yang akhirnya bisa kulakukan.

Aku sempat melihat Sungmin yang menarik napas berat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya juga nampak kembali berkaca-kaca. Kenapa?

"Kau mengaku pernah tidur dengannya tapi kau tidak mau mengaku bahwa kau–"

"Kumohon, Min. Aku tidak melakukannya! Maksudku, bukan aku yang membuatnya seperti."

Sungmin menatapku tajam. "Jadi kau ingin bilang ada lelaki lain yang menghamili kekasihmu?"

Aku refleks mengangguk dan–

**PLAK**

–gadis itu menamparku.

"Aku membencimu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Satu kata itu bagai vonis mati bagi hidupku.

Tuhan... kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?

.

**End of Kyuhyun's POV**

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Astaga~ kok ceritanya tambah aneh gini, ya? Hadeuh~~~

_Mian_ lagi-lagi ga bisa balas _review_nya... m=(-_-)=m

Oh ya, kalau mau hubungi saia (FB atau twitter) bisa di : hikarumorinaga yahoo. co. id ^^

.

.

_Sign,_

_Zhie'Cassiopeia'Hikaru_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer_ : The God and themselves_ (except for OC)_

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Romance and Drama_

_Cast : _DBSK and SUJU

_Warning : __**Genderswitch (for ukes)**__, OOC, sebagian karakter adalah __**OC**__, Typo and Misstype, etc._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Zhie Hikaru©**_**Present**_**::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ketika cinta mengubah segalanya,**_

_**yang ada hanya curahan kasih dan sayang tanpa batas.**_

_**Seperti Kau... dan Aku.**_

_**Cintalah yang telah mengubah kita menjadi seperti ini.**_

_**Karena cinta, mampu mengubah segalanya.**_

_**Segalanya pun menjadi lebih indah.**_

.

.

.

"Aku membencimu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Satu kata itu bagai vonis mati bagi hidupku.

Tuhan... kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?

.

.

"_**~;When Love Changes Everything;~"**_

.

.

Semenjak kejadian malam itu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah lagi saling bertemu. Terhitung sudah tiga hari mereka tak saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Entah Sungmin yang berusaha menghindar, atau Kyuhyun yang memang sangat terpuruk saat ini. Meski demikian, Sungmin tetap bersikap profesional dengan tetap menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang koki di "_Angel Restaurant_" itu.

Seperti saat ini, gadis berusia 21 tahun itu tengah menikmati istirahat siangnya dengan –oh _yeah_, dia hanya duduk melamun di ruangan khusus pegawai itu. Hyukkie yang melihat betapa murungnya gadis itu akhir-akhir ini, sebenarnya sangat ingin menghampiri dan bertanya langsung pada Sungmin. Tetapi, melihat sikap Sungmin yang seperti orang tanpa semangat hidup itu, entah mengapa membuat Hyukkie merasa sedikit urung untuk mengganggunya. Meski demikian, tentu saja ia sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Sungmin yang nampak sekarang sering melamun sekarang ini. Sangat kentara dengan raut wajahnya yang murung dan lesu. Hyukkie menghela napas.

Hyukkie terus memperhatikan Sungmin. "Kau tidak ingin berbagi, hm?" Meski kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan sangat pelan namun tetap tertangkap oleh indra pendengar Sungmin. Ia pun berbalik menatap Hyukkie yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Sungmin tersenyum tipis melihat sosok itu.

"Ada apa Hyukkie _ah_?"

Hyukkie berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Berdiri disamping gadis itu. "Kau tahu kau bisa berbagi denganku kapan pun kau mau. Jangan simpan sendiri masalahmu, Minnie _ah."_

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Sungmin tahu Hyukkie selalu baik padanya. Tapi, apakah pantas ia berbagi masalahnya kali ini?

"Kau mau mendengarkanku?"

Hyukkie menatap Sungmin lalu mengangguk kecil diiringi dengan senyum tulus dibibirnya.

"Selalu mau mendengarkanmu."

.

.

.

_**Di tempat lain**_

Jungmo menyesap _coffe latte_nya sambil duduk bersandar di atas sofa berwarna putih di apartemennya.

"Jadi, kau hanya akan berdiam terus seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun yang duduk di seberangnya menggeleng. _Namja_ itu terlihat sangat kacau. Lihatlah lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya yang menunjukkan betapa lelahnya lelaki itu. Bahkan hanya untuk beristirahat sejenak pun ia tak mampu. Ia benar-benar kacau.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin menyembunyikan perasaanmu?" Jungmo mendesak.

Kyuhyun menatap Jungmo. "Bahkan dalam keadaanku yang seperti ini kau masih berfikir aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya?" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Itu tidak mungkin, _hyung._"

Jungmo diam. Dalam hati ia merasa sangat kasihan melihat kondisi sepupunya itu. Disaat Kyuhyun merasa sudah menemukan seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya, lelaki itu harus terbelenggu dalam masalah yang membelitnya bahkan membuat _namja_ itu seakan tak bisa bernafas . Ini kesalahnpahaman. Dan kesalahpahaman ini tak mudah untuk diselesaikan.

Jungmo menghela napas. Ia sangat ingin membantu Kyuhyun keluar dari masalahnya. Tapi, cara apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kau benar tak ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. "Bukan tidak mau, _hyung_. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa."

Lagi-lagi Jungmo terdiam. Ia tahu bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Juga apa yang _namja_ itu rasakan, Jungmo mengerti. Hanya saja, rasanya semua ini terlalu sulit untuk diselesaikan hanya dalam sejenak waktu. Semuanya perlu proses.

'Aku yakin padamu. Kau tak akan mengecewakan siapapun.' Batin Jungmo. Matanya nanar menatap sosok kurus Kyuhyun dihadapannya.

.

.

.

**Sungmin's POV**

"Kau yakin tak mau kuantar?"

Aku menggeleng menerima tawaran Hyukkie yang akan mengantarku pulang. Tak mengapa. Aku hanya ingin sendiri hari ini.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hyukkie. Aku akan pulang sendiri saja. Terima kasih juga sudah mau mendengarkanku hari ini." ucapku.

Kulihat Hyukkie tersenyum. Gadis itu sangat cantik ketika dia tersenyum seperti itu. Sungguh, aku iri melihat Hyukkie yang selalu bisa bersikap ceria meskipun ia punya masalah. Ia selalu bisa memandang positif tentang kehidupan ini. Sementara aku?

"_Ne._ Ya sudah kalau begitu. Selamat malam, Sungminnie."

Aku mengangguk. "Selamat malam, Hyukkie. Hati-hati di jalan, _ne_."

Setelahnya, Hyukkie pun melajukan mobilnya berlawanan arah denganku. Sekarang, tinggallah aku sendiri. Pulang ke... apartemen?

"Kyuhyun..."

Entah mengapa, menyebut namanya saja membuatku merasakan suatu perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Antara kesal, sedih, kecewa, dan juga...

"Sungmin?"

'**deg'**

Suara itu, aku kenal suara itu. Tapi, bagaimana bisa dia–

"Kau Sungmin, 'kan?"

Aku yakin dengan suara itu karena itulah aku berbalik untuk menatapnya yang saat ini berada tepat di depanku. Kulihat seseorang itu tersenyum ke arahku.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Kenapa tidak pernah menghubungiku?"

Aku terpaku. "D-Donghae..."

.

.

"Kenapa tidak pernah memberitahuku jika kau pindah ke Seoul?"

Saat ini aku dan Donghae sudah berada di apartemenku –aish! Apartemen milik Kyuhyun maksudku. Ya, seseorang yang tadi menyapaku adalah Donghae. Lantas saja, aku mengajaknya ke apartemen karena dia bilang ingin bicara denganku. _Well_, aku hanya tak punya tujuan lain untuk berbicara dengan Donghae di tempat lain. Karena itu aku mengajaknya langsung ke apartemen saja.

"Maafkan aku," sahutku. Kuambil duduk berseberangan dengan Donghae –teman sejak kecilku itu. Kulihat Hae tertunduk lesu. Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah? Ah iya, aku salah karena tidak memberitahunya tentang kepindahanku ke Seoul ini. Wajar saja jika ia marah padaku. Hm...

"Kau marah?"

Donghae kembali mendongak dan langsung menatapku. Ia menggeleng.

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Hanya saja, kenapa kau harus ke Seoul bersama _namja_ itu?"

"M-maksudmu Kyuhyun?"

"Memangnya ada _namja_ lain?"

Aku tersentak. Ada apa dengan Donghae? Mengapa ia seakan menginterogasiku seperti ini?

"Kenapa mengataiku seperti itu?" Kulihat Donghae menggeleng.

"Aku tak bermaksud menyinggunggmu. Hanya saja, aku ingin jujur padamu. Aku tidak suka kau bersama lelaki itu karena bagiku dia itu bukan lelaki yang baik."

Aku mendelik. Kutatap tajam Donghae yang juga sedang menatapku. Apa-apaan dia mengatai Kyuhyun seperti itu?

"Kau berkata seakan kau mengenal Kyuhyun dengan sangat jelas. Kenapa bicaramu sekarang begitu menusuk, Lee Donghae?" Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa naik darah seperti ini hanya karena Donghae mengatai Kyuhyun lelaki yang tidak baik. Aku hanya... aku, merasa tidak terima...

"Kau membelanya, Min?"

"Ya, aku membelanya dari tuduhan yang sama sekali tidak benar. Kyuhyun bahkan lebih baik dari yang kau tahu–"

"Kau begitu karena kau mencintainya?"

**'Deg'**

Aku terdiam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ucapan Donghae barusan terlalu mengejutkan bagiku. Apakah... benar aku demikian?

"Jadi benar. Kau memang mencintainya, 'kan?"

Aku masih terdiam. Benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang kulakukan hanyalah tertunduk lesu yang hanya membuatku semakin merasa membingungkan di hadapan Donghae.

**TRAP**

Ketika aku mendongak, kulihat Donghae sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Aku mengerti jika kau tidak bisa membuka hatimu untukku. Tapi..." Donghae berbalik menatapku.

"Tapi aku hanya tidak bisa terima kau memilihnya."

**BRAK**

Dan pintu pun tertutup bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok Donghae. Sosoknya pergi, tapi menyisakan satu pertanyaan yang kini memekakkan kepalaku.

"B-benarkah aku mencintainya?"

Bahkan aku sendiri tak mampu menjawabnya...

**End of Sungmin's POV**

.

.

.

_**~^When Love Changes Everything^~**_

.

.

.

"Hoekk!"

Pagi ini Han Na lagi-lagi berlari menuju kamar mandi hanya demi memuntahkan isi perutnya yang bahkan sudah kosong karena terus-terusan ia keluarkan. Bahkan yang saat ini gadis itu muntahkan hanyalah cairan bening yang rasanya sangat pahit. Gadis itu mengernyit. Rasanya ia sudah tidak sanggup jika keadaannya terus seperti ini. Di kehamilannya yang memasuki bulan ke-4 ini Han Na memang tengah mengalami _hyperemesis_. Karen itu kondisinya nampak tidak fit dan sedikit pucat.

Changmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa. Semenjak gadis itu ia ajak tinggal bersama di apartemennya–tak ada pilihan lain bagi Changmin karena ia tidak tega membiarkan Han Na dengan kondisinya sekarang jika harus tinggal sendirian–, Han Na memang lebih sering tidak mempedulikan dirinya. Han Na tak pernah peduli dengan dirinya karena yang selalu ada dalam fikirannya hanyalah sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun seorang. Gadis itu terus saja mengutarakan keinginananya untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan, Changmin hampir mati bosan karena setiap hari mendengar celotehan Han Na tentang Kyuhyun. Changmin benci itu.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." ucap Changmin yang lagi-lagi dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Han Na.

"A-aku baik-baik saja."

Changmin menarik nafas berat. Lelaki itu kemudian beranjak menuju ruang tamu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Sambil memejamkan mata, tubuhnya ia sandarkan ke sandaran sofa. Sekali lagi, ia menghela nafas.

Han Na muncul dan langsung menghampiri Changmin. Mengambil duduk di depan lelaki tinggi itu.

"Min.."

"Hm."

"Aku ingin bertemu Kyu–"

**BRAK!**

Han Na berjingit karena terkejut melihat Changmin yang tiba-tiba saja menggebrak meja di hadapannya. Untung saja meja tamu itu terbuat dari kayu. Jika saja terbuat dari kaca mungkin sudah akan pecah karena pukulan Changmin yang begitu keras. Gadis itu kini bersungut takut melihat _namja_ yang sepertinya tengah naik pitam itu.

Kenapa?

"Bisa kah kau tidak membahasnya barang sedikit saja?"

Han Na tertegun. "A-aku–"

"Aku membenci Kyuhyun, kau tahu!"

Gadis itu terbelalak. "K-kenapa?"

Changmin menatap tajam sosok Han Na. "Karena aku mencintaimu!"

.

.

_**~^When Love Changes Everything^~**_

.

.

Sungmin mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Keadaannya nampak sedikit berantakan. Semalam, ia sama sekali tak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan ucapan seorang Lee Donghae. Apakah benar yang dikatakan Donghae bahwa ia mencintai Kyuhyun?

Sungmin menatap lekat-lekat refleksi dirinya. "Memangnya siapa dirimu sampai jatuh cinta padanya?" gumam gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian, gadis itu tertunduk lesu. Bahunya mulai bergetar dan sejenak kemudian air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua manik beningnya. Sungmin kembali menangis. Mengulang perbuatannya tadi malam. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya akan semakin nampak menyeramkan di tambah dengan mata yang merah karena tangisan. Gadis itu nampak sangat menyedihkan.

Entah mengapa semenjak kejadian malam itu, Sungmin jadi sering menangis dalam kesendiriannya. Memikirkan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya selama ini. Terlebih peristiwa yang menimpa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ itu, entah apa yang sudah ia lakukan hingga kini Sungmin selalu memikirkannya. Membuatnya terjebak dalam perasaan yang amat membingungkan. Terlalu sulit untuk mendefinisikan meski sebenarnya jawabannya sangat sederhana. Bahkan, hampir sudah terjawab setelah apa yang Donghae katakan.

Cinta. Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun. Berapa kali pun gadis itu berusaha menekan perasaannya, itu semua tak akan berhasil menutupi kenyataan jika ia memang menyukai lelaki itu. Sudah cukup lama memang sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengambil alih perhatiannya. Tapi Sungmin selalu berusaha untuk menyangkalnya.

Tapi kini, dengan adanya kejadian ini, meski Sungmin merasa kecewa dengan sosok itu. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia yakin bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bersalah. Ia masih berharap Kyuhyun mau mengatakan sekali lagi pada bahwa ia tak bersalah. _Namja_ itu tak mungkin berbuat demikian. Meski terbilang baru mengenal sosoknya, Sungmin merasa sudah bisa mengerti Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Karena dia... mencintainya.

"A-aku mencintaimu."

Akhirnya, Sungmin pun mengakui –paling tidak pada dirinya sendiri– bahwa ia memang mencintai Kyuhyun.

"M-mengapa harus dengan cara seperti ini?" Sungmin mendongak menatap dirinya sendiri. "I-ini menyakitkan, Tuhan..."

Sungmin kini larut dalam kesedihannya hingga air mata itu terus mengalir dengan derasnya...

**Drtt... drtt...**

Disaat demikian, tiba-tiba _handphone_ Sungmin bergetar beraturan. Tanda sebuah panggilan masuk menghubunginya.

Sungmin meraih ponselnya. Dilihatnya pada layar _gadget _nya itu sebaris nomor tak di kenal tengah berusaha menghubunginya. Merasa mungkin saja itu adalah nomor penting dari seseorang –karena memang tak ada yang tahu nomor ponselnya– Sungmin pun menerima panggilang tersebut.

"H-halo." Sapa Sungmin dengan suara serak.

"**Minnie **_**ah**_**, pulanglah **_**jagi**_**. **_**Eomma**_** merindukanmu."**

.

.

Sungmin tahu, melarikan diri bukanlah cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi, itulah yang ia lakukan saat ini. kembali ke tempat orang tuanya dengan maksud untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah meminta izin dengan manager restoran dengan tidak enak hati karena ia baru saja bekerja disana, namun ia masih bisa mendapatkan kebebasan. Beruntunglah Sungmin karena paling tidak ia bisa sedikit menenangkan otaknya yang akhir-akhir ini terasa sesak karena permasalahnnya yang begitu berbelit-belit. Hanya saja, satu hal yang Sungmin sama sekali tidak menduga adalah...

"Terima kasih, Hae _ah_ kamu sudah mau menjemput Sungmin."

Donghae mengangguk sambil membungkuk sedikit. _Namja_ itu memberi salam sebentar lalu beranjak pergi dari kediaman Jung. Tersenyum sekilas pada Sungmin tapi gadis itu hanya diam melihatnya.

Ya, Sungmin tak menyangka jika ternyata sang _eomma_ –Jaejoong– ternyata meminta _namja_ itu untuk menjemputnya. Bukan, bukan karena Sungmin tidak suka. Hanya saja ia masih sedikit kesal dengan sikap Donghae waktu itu. Bahkan, sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya, Sungmin sama sekali tak mau bicara dengan Donghae. Gadis itu terus mendiamkannya. Meski risih, Donghae sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya ke atas _futon_ di ruang tamu rumahnya."Mengapa harus meminta Donghae menjemputku segala, _eomma_? Padahal aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Jaejoong tersenyum menatap puteri satu-satunya itu. "Kami percaya pada Donghae, _jagi."_

Sungmin menghela nafas. Ini adalah salah satu alasan yang Sungmin tidak suka. Kedekatan Donghae dengan sang _eomma_ membuat Sungmin sedikit sungkan dengan _namja_ itu. Salah satu alasan pula bagi Sungmin jika ia tidak pernah mau mencoba untuk menyukai sahabatnya itu layaknya Donghae menyukainya. Jika Sungmin bicara dengan kata kasar, ia ingin sekali menyebut Donghae itu sebagai sosok yang 'cari muka'. Apapun, Donghae selalu berbuat baik di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Walaupun sebenarnya Donghae itu memang anak baik, tapi Sungmin tidap pernah suka jika _namja_ itu bersikap berlebihan terhadapnya. Bukankah Donghae tahu jika Sungmin tidak menyukainya? Mengapa _namja_ itu terus berusaha mencari perhatiannya? Tidak berlebihan, Sungmin hanya risih karenanya. _Namja_ itu seakan mencari 'jalan lain' dengan terus mendekati orang tuanya. Sungmin tidak suka itu.

"Kenapa _eomma_ dan _appa_ begitu mempercayai Donghae?"

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling bertatapan lalu tersenyum satu sama lain. "Kami ingin kamu bahagia, _jagi_."

"_M-MWO?"_

.

.

.

.

Berita kepulangan Sungmin ke kampung halamannya akhirnya terdengar juga oleh Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu tanpa fikir panjang langsung berlari menuju apartemennya yang di tempati oleh Sungmin. Rasa tidak percayanyalah yang menuntunnya untuk pergi kesana. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya mampu menyandarkan dirinya di depan pintu apartemen yang benar-benar kosong karena telah di tinggal pergi oleh penghuninya itu. Sungmin benar-benar pergi.

**BRAK**

Kyuhyun melayangkan tinjunya pada pintu yang tidak bersalah itu."Sial!" umpatnya. Lelaki itu tertunduk kecewa.

**TAP**

**TAP**

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, Cho!"

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Meski tanpa melihat sekali pun sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah mengenali sosok itu dari suaranya. "Kau?"

Sosok itu tersenyum sinis menatap Kyuhyun. Sosok yang tak lain adalah seorang Shim Changmin.

"Jangan berfikir aku menemuimu karena aku peduli terhadapmu. Karena yang kupedulikan di dunia ini hanya satu."

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?" Lagi-lagi Changmin tersenyum sinis menatapnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku sejak dulu." Sahut Changmin. Kyuhyun semakin tak mengerti.

"Aku salah karena selama ini aku hanya diam melihat semua yang kau lakukan. Bahkan ketika kau membuatnya kecewa sekalipun, aku tetap berusaha menahan diriku. Aku hanya tidak ingin ia memandangku buruk."

"Apa yang kau–"

"Aku bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Tapi satu hal yang membuatku sangat menyesal adalah membuatnya mengenal dirimu!"

"Kau–"

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa saat itu aku menurut saja ketika ia memintaku untuk mendekatkannya padamu. Tapi sekarang aku tahu alasannya. Ia hanya terjerumus ke dalam hitamnya dirimu. Kau melukainya. Kau bahkan menghancurkan kebahagiannya. Kau menyedihkan, Cho!"

Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya tengah frustasi dengan masalahnya, kini semakin naik pitam mendengar semua ucapan Changmin yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti duduk masalahnya. Lelaki itu kemudian menarik kerah baju Changmin. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, brengsek!"

Changmin mendecih. "Jadi kau tidak mengerti, eoh?"

Kyuhyun menarik kerah itu semakin kuat. "Jangan berbelit, brengsek!"

Changmin lalu menepis lengan Kyuhyun yang mejerat lehernya. Lelaki itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang sempat terasa sesak. Kembali, ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Aku bicara tentang Park Han Na, bodoh!"

Kyuhyun menegang. Gadis itu... kenapa Changmin?

"Kau tidak tahu, bukan, seberapa besar Han Na mencintaimu? Cih, tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Kau bahkan tidak pernah mencintainya."

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam, Changmin diam-diam mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau juga tak pernah tahu seberapa besar gadis itu kecewa padamu dan mencoba membalas pengkhianatanmu dengan berselingkuh denganku. Tapi nyatanya dia malah semakin mencintaimu tapi kau tidak pernah mau peduli itu." Changmin menarik nafas dalam. "Bahkan ketika kau tak mau mengakui anaknya–"

"Itu bukan anakku!"

**BUAGH!**

"Tentu saja itu bukan anakmu karena AKULAH YANG MEMBUATNYA SEPERTI ITU!"

Kyuhyun terbelalak. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di perutnya, tapi ia terlalu terkejut mendengar pernyataan Changmin barusan.

Mata Changmin memerah menahan amarah. "Kau senang, eoh? Kau senang karena ternyata bukan kau yang menghamili Han Na? Cih! Kau benar-benar brengsek, Cho!" Changmin membuang muka.

"Tapi Han Na mencintaimu." Lirih Changmin kemudian. Matanya yang tadi sarat akan kebencian, kini berubah menjadi tatapan sendu yang penuh dengan kekecewaan.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu betapa aku sangat mencintainya. Aku bahkan rela melepasnya untukmu hanya karena aku ingin melihatnya bahagia."

Kyuhyun tertunduk. Nyeri akibat pukulan telak Changmin di perutnya kini membuat konsentrasinya sedikit buyar.

"Kukira, _player_ sepertimu akan berubah jika Han Na bersamamu. Kau tahu? Han Na itu adalah gadis baik-baik sebelum ia mengenalmu. Aku tahu karena aku mengenalnya lebih lama darimu." Changmin tersenyum sekilas saat mengatakan semua itu.

"Tapi semuanya berubah saat kau hadir di kehidupannya. Kau mengubahnya menjadi wanita yang egois. Kau mengambil alih hidupnya dan membuatnya tak bisa lepas darimu. Aku tahu kau kaya dan punya pesona. Kau terlalu menjanjikannya sesuatu yang abstrak. Dia tidak bahagia bersamamu dan kau tetap memaksanya untuk di sampingmu. Kau tahu dia bisa melakukan apapun untukmu dan kau memanfaatkannya. Kau pecundang, Cho!"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya tertunduk. "Mengapa hanya diam, Cho? Apa semua yang kukatakan terlalu telak untukmu?"

Kyuhyun perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Sedikit meringis karena sakit di perutnya. Changmin tersenyum meremehkannya.

"Aku mencintainya tapi sekarang aku lebih mencintai orang lain."

**BUAGH!**

Satu kalimat itu cukup sudah membuat sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun babak belur karena seorang Shim Changmin. Memangnya siapa yang tak marah jika mendengar ucapan demikian? Rasanya, wajar bagi seorang Shim Changmin yang memang sudah terlanjur kecewa terhadap Kyuhyun kini memukuli _namja_ itu untuk mengungkapkan semua amarahnya. Kyuhyun hanya salah berkata-kata.

"Lepaskan Han Na dan pergilah jauh dari hidupnya!"

Kyuhyun mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Lelaki itu kini tersungkur di atas lantai koridor apartemen tersebut. keadaanya benar-benar naas. Dengan wajah berlumuran darah dan tubuh yang-tinggal-menunggu-patah-tulang itu Kyuhyun tetap berusaha berdiri dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"A-aku sudah m-melepaskannya–"

**BUAGH!**

"Kau benar-benar tak berperasaan, Cho!"

Setelahnya, Changmin pergi meninggalkan sosok Kyuhyun yang kini tak sadarkan diri di depan apartemen itu.

.

.

_Jika kalian ingin tahu bagaimana kronologinya, aku akan menceritakannya._

_Shim Changmin, telah mengenal sosok Park Han Na lebih dari tiga tahu. Lelaki itu sudah mencintai Han Na bahkan sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya. Hanya saja, ia tak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dan Changmin akhirnya menyesali hal itu._

_Kemudian, semua berubah setelah Han Na mengenal sosok Kyuhyun. Gadis yang sebenarnya sudah mulai akrab dengan Changmin itu, kemudian bercerita pada Changmin bahwa ia menyukai Kyuhyun dan ingin meminta bantuan Changmin untuk bisa mengenal sosok Kyuhyun lebih jauh. Saat itu, tanpa fikir panjang Changmin langsung menerima permintaan itu. Dengan mengesampingkan sendiri perasaanya, Changmin akhirnya berhasil membuat Han Na bersama Kyuhyun._

_Bahkan, Changmin bersedia saja menjadi 'pelarian' Han Na ketika gadis itu kecewa dengan Kyuhyun. Berharap Han Na akan berpaling padanya tapi yang ada gadis itu malah semakin mencintai Kyuhyun. Han Na terlalu jatuh dalam pesona Kyuhyun. Tapi Changmin tak pernah berusaha untuk mengubur perasaannya. Ia hanya menjalani semuanya hingga akhirnya tiba, ia akan mengungkap segalanya. Ia hanya ingin Han Na mengetahui bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu dengan setulus hatinya. _

_Karena itulah, selama ini Changmin hanya diam._

.

.

Kyuhyun terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Kedua orang tuanya kini tengah menungguinya bersama Jungmo juga disana. Leetuk bahkan sempat menangis melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang penuh memar di sekujur tubuhnya. Karena terus di desak oleh Kangin, akhirnya Jungmo menceritakan semuanya. Kangin pun hanya hanya menghela nafas menanggapinya.

"Dimana gadis itu sekarang?" ucap Kangin yang kini berada di luar kamar rawat Kyuhyun –hanya Leeteuk yang menunggui Kyuhyun di dalam– sementara Jungmo berdiri di sampingnya.

Jungmo menggeleng. "Kami tidak pernah bertemu dengan Park Han Na lagi, _ahjussi."_

Kangin memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya pusing mendengar permasalahan yang membelit anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Kau yakin bukan Kyuhyun yang menghamilinya?" tanya Kangin. Jungmo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kangin menarik nafas dalam. "Seharusnya tidak sesulit ini jika memang Kyuhyun tidak melakukannya."

Kedua _namja_ itu kemudian terdiam dalam fikirannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

*nunduk*

_MIANHAE...! GOMEN...! _MAAF...!

Saya ga bisa mengupdat fic ini dengan cepat. Mohon maafkan saya. Maaf karena mengecewakan _*bow*_

.

.

Sign,

Zhie'Cassiopeia'Hikaru


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer : The God and themselves (except for OC)_

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Romance and Drama_

_Cast : _DBSK and SUJU

_Warning : __**Genderswitch (for ukes)**__, OOC, _sebagian karakter adalah_**OC**__, Typo and Misstype, etc._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Zhie Hikaru©**_**Present**_**::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ketika cinta mengubah segalanya,**_

_**yang ada hanya curahan kasih dan sayang tanpa batas.**_

_**Seperti Kau... dan Aku.**_

_**Cintalah yang telah mengubah kita menjadi seperti ini.**_

_**Karena cinta, mampu mengubah segalanya.**_

_**Segalanya pun menjadi lebih indah.**_

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter**

Kyuhyun yang ditinggal Sungmin pergi, kemudian bertemu dengan Changmin. Kyuhyun sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan Changmin. Temannya itu ternyata diam-diam mencintai Han Na sejak lama. Hingga akhirnya, pertemuan keduanya –Changmin dan Kyuhyun– malah berakhir dengan baku hantam. Jungmo kemudian menceritakan semua permasalahan kepada Kangin namun tak mendapat tanggapan berarti dari ayah Kyuhyun tersebut. Mungkin karena masalah ini terlalu berbelit atau... Kangin punya rencana lain?

.

.

"_**~;When Love Changes Everything;~"**_

.

.

Sungmin mengutak-atik sendok ditangannya. Membiarkan asap mengepul dari mangkuk supnya tanpa ada sedikitpun niat darinya untuk memasukkan sup itu ke dalam pencernaannya. Gadis itu hanya diam membisu. Matanya menerawang kosong. Inilah kali pertama bagi Jaejoong melihat anak semata wayangnya itu menelantarkan makanan kesukannya. Menghela nafas, Jaejoong kemudian duduk disamping Sungmin. Jaejoong tersenyum sendu melihat anaknya yang nampak masih serius dalam lamunananya.

"Memikirkan apa, _jagi_?"

Sungmin tersentak kaget sampai-sampai sendok supnya terjatuh ke lantai. Cepat-cepat gadis itu memungutnya. Tangannya nampak sedikit bergetar akibat efek terkejutnya. Sungmin meletakkan sendok itu ke atas meja. "Bukan apa-apa, _eomma_." Sahutnya pelan.

Jaejoong mengusap puncak kepala Sungmin. "Kau tak perlu sungkan berbagi pada _eomma_mu sendiri."

Sungmin menoleh menatap sang ibu lalu menggeleng pelan. Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dari atas kepala Sungmin.

"Jadi keras kepala, hm?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Bukan begitu _eomma_. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bercerita dari mana..." Sungmin tertunduk lesu.

"Bagaimana kalau dari Kyuhyun?"

Kedua mata gadis cantik itu terbelalak sempurna. "K-Kyuhyun?" Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau ingin menceritakannya? _Eomma_ mengerti dirimu, _jagi..._"

Sungmin diam menunduk. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan demi menutupi kegugupannya, gadis itu menggigit ujung bibir bawahnya. Sungmin ragu.

"A-aku..."

Jaejoong terus memperhatikan Sungmin dengan seksama. Ia tahu, gadisnya itu sedang tidak nyaman untuk berbicara. Tetapi, ia tetap harus memaksanya secara halus agar mau bercerita. Jaejoong memerlukan kepastian dan kejujuran dari anaknya.

"Kau mempercayai _eomma_ 'kan, _jagi_?"

Sungmin mendongak. Senyum lembut Jaejoong tersuguh dihadapannya. Bagaimanan pun, wanita di sampingnya itu memang selalu tahu akan dirinya. Ya, ibunya adalah seorang wanita yang selalu bisa mengerti akan dirinya. Jadi, apa salahnya jika ia bercerita? Dengan pemikiran demikian, Sungmin pun meraih lembut tangan sang _eomma_ dan mulai bercerita.

"_Eomma_, aku... aku menyukai Kyuhyun."

.

.

"_**~;When Love Changes Everything;~"**_

.

.

_**Seoul**_

Jungmo masih setia berada di dalam mobilnya. Seharian ini ia sudah pergi ke berbagai tempat dan tentu saja hal itu membuatnya lelah. Jungmo terus berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan Han Na. Ia ingin memastikan apakah benar gadis itu mengandung anak dari sepupunya –yakni Kyuhyun– atau gadis itu hanya membual semata. Berbagai tempat telah ia kunjungi yang mungkin ada kaitannya dengan gadis itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Begitu pula dengan kenalan maupun tetangga, mereka semua mengaku tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaan gadis itu. Sosok Han Na benar-benar menghilang sejak kejadian gadis itu melabrak Sungmin tempo hari lalu.

Mengingat Sungmin, Jungmo jadi teringat akan Kyuhyun pula. Keadaan _namja_ itu saat ini benar-benar memprihatinkan. Sejak keluar dari rumah sakit, Kyuhyun menjadi sosok yang sangat pendiam dan semakin dingin. Semakin tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya bahkan ibunya sendiri tidak ia indahkan.

Jungmo menumpukan kepalanya di atas stir mobil. Ia lelah mengejar gadis itu. Ia lelah dengan semua masalah yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun –sepupunya itu. Ia... benar-benar lelah. Tapi, mengapa ia masih mau berbuat seperti ini? Melibatkan dirinya semakin jauh dalam masalah yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya. Kenapa?

"Aku... hanya ingin menebus sedikit kesalahanku." Lirih _namja _itu. Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata sendunya. Jungmo, terlalu sakit menyimpan semua kenangannya.

.

.

.

_**Kediaman YunJae**_

"Paman, kenapa kau membiarkan Sungmin kembali ke Seoul? Kenapa?"

Yunho tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam menanggapi ucapan _namja_ muda dihadapannya. Jaejoong pun sama diamnya. Keduanya sepakat untuk tidak membuat kesalahan dengan lebih menyakiti perasaan _namja_ ini –Donghae.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Donghae mendatangi kediaman Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ia ingin menjenguk Sungmin. Gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Tapi ternyata, yang ia dapati malah kabar dari Yunho bahwa Sungmin telah kembali ke Seoul. Jelas saja, Donghae tidak terima dengan semua itu. Ia sudah bersusah payah untuk membawa Sungmin kembali ke desa dan ternyata gadis itu malah dilepas kembali ke Seoul. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Paman, kumohon katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Sungmin memilih kembali ke Seoul? Katakan, paman, bibi."

Donghae terus memohon tapi Yunho tetap dengan pendiriannya. Ia sadar selama ini ia telah membuat Donghae salah faham bahwa ia menginginkan lelaki itu untuk menemani Sungmin. Tapi Yunho sama sekali tak berfikir demikian. Lelaki dewasa itu membebaskan Sungmin untuk bersama pilihannya sendiri. Dan yang dipilih oleh Sungmin adalah...

"Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun." ucap Jaejoong akhirnya. Membuat Donghae terbelalak sempurna.

Hal ini memang tidak mengejutkan lagi bagi Donghae hanya saja, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam _namja_ itu berusaha mengindahkan kenyataan itu. Ia sangat menyayangi Sungmin dan ingin memiliki gadis itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan kenyataan Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya terluka.

"T-tidak boleh..."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Donghae langsung berlari meninggalkan pasangan suami istri itu.

.

.

"_**~;When Love Changes Everything;~"**_

.

.

Sungmin baru saja menginjakkan kembali langkahnya di kota besar ini, Seoul. Gadis itu, dengan dukungan oleh kedua orangtuanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kota ini untuk menemui cintanya. Ya, Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun. Bohong jika ia baru meyadarinya sekarang. Tetapi gadis itu hanya ingin membuktikan seberapa besar perasaan itu tumbuh dalam hatinya. Dan ternyata, menjauh dari Kyuhyun telah membuktikan betapa sebenarnya ia membutuhkan _namja_ itu. Hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk membuat semuanya menjadi lebih nyata. Mungkin, saat ini Sungmin harus tega mengorbakan perasaan orang lain tapi ia yakin, perasaannya tidak akan salah. Kyuhyun, hanya _namja_ itu yang ia sukai. Hanya Kyuhyun yang Sungmin cintai. Meski lelaki itu menyimpan berbagai hal yang masih belum ia ketahui, Sungmin telah bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya sekaligus meminta maaf atas sikapnya. Gadis itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaannya.

Tak perlu membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Sungmin segera menyetop sebuah taksi untuk membawanya hanya pada satu tempat. Kediaman Kyuhyun. Bukan hal sulit bagi Sungmin untuk pergi kesana karena ia sudah mengerti betul bagaimana rute ke tempat itu. Tapi, hal yang membuat Sungmin merasa sedikit gugup saat ini adalah, apakah ia masih punya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya? Akankah ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama Kyuhyun?

Tanpa mengabaikan hal terakhir yang menjadi alasan mengapa Sungmin memilih menjauh dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin coba menepis perasaan tak enaknya. Ia yakin, gadis yang waktu itu mendatanginya, semua itu bukanlah kesalahan Kyuhyun. Kalaupun tak ada kesempatan untuknya, ia hanya perlu menyampaikan perasaannya. Dan itu akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

'Tsk, aku bahkan sudah berfikir untuk menyerah sebelum memulai.' Batin Sungmin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin sudah sampai dikediaman Kyuhyun. Dengan perasaan ragu bercampur takut, gadis itu segera memencet bel yang tertempel didepan pagar tembok yang besar itu. Lama... tak ada yang menyahut. Sungmin semakin gugup dibuatnya.

Sekali lagi gadis itu memencet bel tersebut. Ia bersumpah, jika kali ini tetap tak ada sahutan, ia akan pergi dari tempat ini.

Treeettttt...

"_**Ne, **_**siapa diluar**_**?"**_ seseorang bersuara dari balik intercom. Sungmin tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"_Annyeonghasaeyo,_ saya Sungmin. Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?"

Wanita yang nampak berumur diseberang sana tidak menyahut. Dari belakang wanita itu kemudian dapat Sungmin lihat melalui intercom itu seorang wanita yang lebih muda datang mendekat. Sosok yang tidak asing lagi bagi Sungmin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Leeteuk, ibu Kyuhyun. Leeteuk nampak terkejut melihat Sungmin dari balik layar kecil itu. Sementara Sungmin mengangguk sedikit memberi hormat.

"**Sungmin-**_**ah**_**, kau kah itu?"**

Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"_Ne, ahjumma_. Ini sungmin."

.

.

"Kau tahu bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Sementara Leeteuk terus menggiring gadis itu menuju ruangan dimana Kyuhyun berada.

Sampai didepan kamar itu, Leeteuk mengetuk pintu perlahan.

"Kyuhyun _ah_, keluarlah _jagi_. Berhentilah mengurung diri didalam kamar seperti ini."

Tak ada sahutan. Leeteuk pun hanya mampu menghela nafas. Sungmin menatapnya miris.

"S-sejak kapan Kyuhyun seperti ini?"

Leetuk tersenyum hambar. "Sejak kau pergi, _jagi." _Sungmin pun terdiam.

Lagi, Leeteuk mengetuk pintu itu dan coba berbicara dengan Kyuhyun yang ada didalam kamar tersebut. "Kyuhyun _ah_, keluarlah. Sungmin datang menemuimu."

"Tidak perlu membohongiku, _eomma_." Kyuhyun menyahut.

Leeteuk menatap dalam pada Sungmin yang berdiri dibelakangnya. "Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, _jagi_." Wanita itu lalu menangis dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian disana.

Bingung harus berbuat apa, Sungmin lalu mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Diketuknya pintu itu perlahan. "Kyuhyun _ah_, i-ini aku, Sungmin. A-apa aku mengganggumu?"

Hening. Tak ada sahutan apapun dari Kyuhyun. Membuat Sungmin merasa ragu sekaligus takut untuk bertemu _namja _itu.

'Hei, apa yang kufikirkan? Aku sudah disini. Itu artinya aku harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga.' Gadis itu berucap pada dirinya sendiri. Sekali lagi, diketuknya pintu itu perlahan.

"Kyuhyun _ah _aku–"

**KRIEET**

Dan pintu terbuka dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepan sana. Tatapan kosongnya cukup membuktikan betapa _namja _itu melewati hari-harinya dengan penuh keterpurukan. Melihatnya, membuat Sungmin tak tahan menahan air matanya. Gadis itu pun akhirnya menghambur dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pergi lagi." lirih Kyuhyun.

"_M-mianhae_."

.

.

.

Bertemu dengan Sungmin ternyata benar dapat mengubah kembali sosok seorang Kyuhyun yang sempat terpuruk itu menjadi lebih baik. _Namja _itu sudah nampak bersemangat kembali. Terlebih Sungmin telah berjanji untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya dan juga berjanji bahwa ia akan mempercayai Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sendiri memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara waktu dikediaman Kyuhyun setelah sang _eomma _Kyuhyun memaksanya. Leeteuk tak mau mengambil risiko dengan memisahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan membuat Kyuhyun kembali bertingkah autis.

.

_**Sementara itu di lain tempat**_

.

Gadis itu nampak begitu anggun dengan balutan gaun berwarna putih itu. Tubuhnya yang memang terukir sempurna nampak begitu pas dibalik lembar sutera yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Tak henti-hentinya sang penata rias memandang takjub pada sosok dihadapannya. Sempurna.

Gadis itu benar-benar sempurna jika saja tak mengabaikan bagian lain dari tubuhnya yang nampak sedikit berbeda. Sedikit membesar dibagian depannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri meskipun belum nampak begitu jelas. Gadis itu, tengah mengandung.

Park Han Na, nama gadis itu. Hari ini adalah hari yang bahagia untuknya jika memang ia bisa menikmatinya. Terukir jelas dari lengkung yang terukir dibibir merahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum bahagia melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin besar itu. Gaun pernikahannya benar-benar mewah. Tak salah jika perancangnya sendiri adalah salah satu perancang busana terbaik di Paris. Sekali lagi, gadis itu tersenyum.

"Kau seperti malaikat, _jagiya_."

Han Na tersentak mendengar suara lelaki yang tak seharusnya berada diruang ini. Lebih tepatnya, belum saatnya untuk melihat dirinya.

"K-kenapa disini?" Han Na berucap sambil berusaha menutupi rona merah diwajahnya.

Changmin tersenyum dan beranjak mendekati Han Na –calon pengantinnya.

"_Wae_? Aku hanya ingin melihat calon istriku apa itu salah, hm?"

Han Na mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"Bukankah sudah jadi peraturannya seperti itu? Mempelai pria tidak boleh melihat mempelai wanitanya sebelum bertemu dialtar?"

Lagi, Changmin tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis itu. Changmin lalu meraih Han Na ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup lembut dahi gadis yang amat dicintainya itu.

_"Saranghae_. Aku bahagia mendapatkanmu sebagai pendamping hidupku."

Han Na terenyuh. "_Nado_. Maaf, sempat membuatmu kecewa."

Changmin menggeleng. "Berjanjilah kau akan berubah. Jangan mengingat masa lalu lagi,_ne_? Aku mencintaimu." Han Na mengangguk.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu Kyuhyun. Aku ingin minta maaf padanya." Han Na berucap hati-hati. Changmin mengangguk.

"Tentu. Kita akan bertemu dengannya nanti."

Ya, Changmin dan Han Na memutuskan untuk menikah. Changmin akhirnya bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada gadis itu dan tak tanggung-tanggung, Changmin langsung melamar Han Na malam itu. Meski awalnya meragu, tapi akhirnya Han Na luluh juga dengan kebaikan Changmin. Keduanya kemudian memutuskan pergi dan melangsungkan pernikahan di negeri yang romantis ini. Paris.

Tentang masalah kehamilannya, Han Na pun pasrah dan akhirnya menerima kalau janin yang dikandungnya itu bukanlah anak Kyuhyun. Melainkan hasil buah cintanya bersama Changmin. Hal ini terbukti setelah dilakukan tes DNA beberapa waktu lalu. Gadis itu hanya sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa tentu bukan Kyuhyun ayah dari sang janin karena saat mereka melakukan 'itu', mereka selalu dalam keadaan 'aman'. Hanya sekali Han Na melakukannya dengan Changmin. Saat dimana ia benar-benar kalut dengan perasaannya. Dan Changmin yang selalu hadir mengisis tiap hari dan menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah. Bahkan tanpa memikirkan perasaan Changmin, Han Na malah meminta lelaki itu untuk menjadi selingkuhannya. Berharap Kyuhyun akan cemburu dan Han Na akan yakin bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintainya.

Hingga akhirnya gadis itu menyadari, yang ia harapkan selama ini hanya sia-sia. Bahkan ia sudah menyia-nyiakan sosok lain hanya demi egonya. Han Na menyerah, dan mulai menerima sosok Changmin disampingnya. Jangan pernah berfikir bahwa gadis itu bersikap murahan karena ia hanya pernah 'berhubungan' dengan kedua _namja_ itu –Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Dengan ketulusan cinta yang Changmin berikan jualah, Han Na mampu melewati hari-hari sulitnya hingga sekarang.

.

.

.

**1 tahun kemudian**

Keluarga kecil itu kini tengah berdiri didepan sebuah pintu apartemen yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi mereka. Sebenarnya, bertamu ke tempat ini sudah sangat ingin mereka lakukan sejak setahun yang lalu. Tapi baru sekarang hal itu bisa mereka lakukan. Bukan karena takut, hanya saja baru sekarang lah mereka siap.

Meski nampak ragu, sang _namja _kemudian mengetuk pintu tersebut.

**TOK... TOK...**

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Terdengar sahutan dari dalam rumah tersebut. Tak berapa lama kemudian sesosok wanita – yang diketahui bernama Sungmin– muncul membukakan pintu.

"_Nugusae...yo_? K-kalian?"

Sang tamu nampak menunduk memberi hormat. "_Annyeonghaseyo_. Maaf mengganggu." Ucap wanita yang sedang menggendong bayi sambil tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin.

.

.

"Silakan diminum." Ucap Sungmin sambil meletakkan cangkir berisi teh hangat untuk tamunya yang disambut dengan ucapan terima kasih.

Sungmin kemudian duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan keluarga kecil itu. Seski agak canggung, Sungmin tetap berusaha bersikap seramah mungkin. Tamunya ini memang bukan orang yang asing baginya. Meski hanya pernh melihanta satu kali, Sungmin masih bisa mengenali dengan jelas siapa kedua orang dihadapannya ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Changmin dan Han Na?

"Maaf sebelumnya tidak memberitahumu bahwa kami akan datang. Apa kami mengganggumu?" Han Na berucap dan mendapat gelengan dari Sungmin.

"_Ani_. Sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Aku hanya..." Sungmin tak meneruskan ucapannya. Tamunya mengerti mengapa Sungmin tak bisa berkata-kata. Karena itu, Han Na berinisiatif untuk lebih banyak berbicara.

"Kami mengerti jika kau canggung dengan kami. Mengingat kenangan kita dulu tidak baik, kami datang kesini bermaksud untuk minta maaf." Han Na berucap lembut. Nampak sorot mata itu menyiratkan suatu ketulusan dan kejujuran. Sungmin tahu itu. Han Na dan Changmin yang saat ini ada dihadapnnya, benar-benar tulus ingin meminta maaf. Tidak mungkin, kan, keduanya datang setelah menghilang entah kemana dan kemudian muncul dihadapna Sungmin jika mereka tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin memperbaiki keadaan? Sungmin pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"_Ne._ Tapi sayang, Kyuhyun sedang tidak ada. Dia masih ada kuliah." Ucap Sungmin. Changmin dan Han Na mengangguk bersamaan.

"Aku mengerti. sebagai pewaris keluarga Cho, _namja_ itu harus belajar dengan tekun. Haha..."

Entah mengapa, ucapan Changmin barusan benar-benar bisa membuat suasana menjadi lebih hangat. Atmosfir yang awalnya canggung, kini berubah menjadi lebih bersahabat.

"_Ne_. Kau benar, err..."

"Ah, _mian_. Aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku. Mungkin kau tidak mengealku tapi kenalkan, aku Shim Changmin." Ucap Changmin.

Sungmin menggeleng. "_Ani_. Aku mengenalmu. Hanya saja aku lupa siapa namamu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kau pasti akan mengingat namaku mulai saat ini."

Sungmin kembali tersenyum hangat. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada bayi mungil yang nampak tertidur pulas dalam dekapan Han Na.

Mengerti kemana arah tatapan Sungmin, Han Na kemudian angkat bicara. "Namanya Min Na. Usianya baru enam bulan. Dia–"

"Anakku dan Han Na." Changmin menyela.

Sungmin terdiam. Selama ini, Sungmin sudah berjanji untuk mempercayai Kyuhyun. Sejak saat itu ia tak pernah mau membahas masalah Kyuhyun dengn Han Na lagi. Mereka sepakat untuk menutup masalah itu dan memulai kehidupan mereka yang baru.

Dan hari ini, setelah setahun lamanya Sungmin melupakan masalah itu, kedua sosok ini tiba-tiba muncul dihadapnnya untuk meminta maaf atas masa lalu mereka yang buruk. Dengan ini pula, terjawab sudah sesuatu yang selama ini menghantui fikiran SUngmi. Janin yang dulu dikandung Han Na memang benar bukan anak Kyuhyun. Dan Sungmin sangat lega mendengarnya. Dalam hati Sungmin berharap semoga tidak akan ada lagi masalah yang akan menimpa dirinya dan Kyuhyun dikemudian hari. Hidup dalam masalah dan rasa kecewa itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

Dengan hati yang kini terasa begitu lega, Sungmin kemudian berucap. "Maukah kalian menunggu Kyuhyun? Aku ingin sekali dia bertemu dan berbaikan dengan kalian."

Sempat saling berpandangan, Han Na dan Changmin pun mengangguk setuju.

.

.

**30 menit kemudian**

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka berbarengan dengan sebuah suara lelaki yang bergema.

"Aku pulang." Seru Kyuhyun.

Jaraka antara ruang tamu dan pintu masuk yang hanya berbatas dinding, membuat Kyuhyun dengan jelas dapat mendengar suara yang cukup ramai dari dalam apartemennya itu.

'Apa ada tamu?' batin Kyuhyun. Senyumnya lalu mengembang melihat sosok Sungmin yang datang menghampirinya. Langsung saja, dikecupnya sayang bibir _plump_ wanita yang sejak enam bulan lalu itu resmi menjadi tunangannya.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menggedikkan kedua bahunya. "Sudah kukatakan tak ada yang menarik dari mata kuliah bisnis dan manajemen itu." Sungmin terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Hei, apa ada tamu di rumah kita?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah tersenyum sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun menuju ruang tamu.

"Lebih baik temui mereka secara langsung saja." Ucap Sungmin.

"H-hei,sebenarnya siapa yang da...tang?"

Kyuhyun terdiam melihat sosok yang kini duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Dua orang yang sangat ia kenal itu, tidak akan mungkin ia lupakan begitu saja. Mantan kekasih dan juga, mantan sahabatnya –mungkin?

"Kyu, Han Na dan Changmin datang mengunjungi kita." Ucap Sungmin sambil menarik Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya.

"_A-annyeonghasaeyo."_ Han Na nampak sedikit gugup. Ini jauh berbeda dari yang sebelumnya gadis itu fikirkan. Ternyata, bertemu langsung dengan Kyuhyun seperti ini masih saja membuatnya canggung dan tidak bisa bersikap senormal mungkin. Bukan, bukan karena gadis itu masih menyukai Kyuhyun. Han Na akan lantang mengatakan kalau sekarang ia hanya mencintai Changmin. Tapi kenangan masa lalu itu, masih sedikit sulit untuk ia lupakan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Cho? Kurasa jauh lebih baik." Kali ini Changmin yang berbicara.

Kyuhyun membuat ekspresi wajahnya jadi lebih datar. Ia tak menyahut, tak juga berniat untuk biacara. Hal itu membuat Sungmin menyikut lengannya.

"Bicaralah. Mereka datang dengan maksud baik." Bisik Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Meski agak ragu, akhirnya Kyuhyun menurut juga apa yang dikatakan oleh calon istrinya itu.

"_Ne_. Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku lebih baik sekarang."

Kemudian, Changmin dan Han Na pun mengutarakan tujuan mereka datang mengunjungi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sama seperti yang tadi Han Na lakukan pada Sungmin, pasangan pengantin muda itu kemudian juga meminta maaf dengan tulus kepada Kyuhyun atas kejadian yang dulu membuat mereka bermasalah. Terutama Han Na, ia sangat ingin agar Kyuhyun bisa memaafkannya karena telah membohongi _namja_ itu.

Awalnya Kyuhyun nampak ragu tapi sejurus kemudian, ada Sungmin disampingnya yang meyakinkan pada Kyuhyun bahwa Han Na dan Changmin benar-benar serius ingin meminta maaf. Dan akhirnya, Kyuhyun pun mengangguk. Sudah sepantasnya ia melupakan masa lalu. Berbaikan dengan Han Na dan Changmin bukanlah hal yang buruk. Lagi pula, ia memang sudah berusaha untuk memaafkan keduanya sejak dulu. Dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat bagi mereka semua untuk kembali menata kehidupan mereka dengan lebih baik. Kembali bersahabat seperti itu dan lupakan masalah di masa lalu.

"Kyu, bolehkan aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu untukku?" Ucap Han Na. Semua yang mendengarnya Changmin yang notabeni tentu sudah tahu apa sebenarnya yang ingin istrinya itu lakukan.

Diam sejenak, Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk.

Han Na tersenyum melihatnya. "Aku ingin kau menggendong Min Na sekali saja. Kau mau, kan, melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan mendapat anggukan dari gadis itu. Kyuhyun lalu menatap Han Na dan kemudian namja itu pun mengangguk. Nampak wanita itu sangat senang karena Kyuhyun mengabulkan keinginannya. Segera, ia serahkan gadis mungil yang masih terlelap dalam pangkuannya dengan hati-hati dan Kyuhyun pun menyambunya.

"_Aigo, baby_ ini lucu sekali. Benarkan, _ne,_ Kyunnie?" ucap Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun mengangguk untuk membenarkan ucapan Sungmin barusan.

"Kalau kau mau aku yakin Kyuhyun bisa memberikanmu _baby_ lucu yang banyak. Hahaha..." canda Changmin dan sukses _deathghlare_ dari Kyuhyun.

"Dasar mesum." Sindir Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan kembai _baby_ Min Na kepangkuan ibunya –Han Na.

"Cih. Jangan mengataiku mesum kalau dirimu sendiri jauh lebih mesum dariku." Balas Changmin.

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Kau!"

"Apa?" tantang Changmin. "Kaupikir aku tak mengenalmu? Bahkan hanya tinggal berdua seperti ini dengan tunanganmu aku yakin kalian sudah sering melakukan'nya'."

**BLUSSSHHH**

Seketika wajah Sungmin pun memerah padam mendengar ucapan Changmin. Tidak hanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun sama memerahnya. Alhasil, melihat keduanya yang malu seperti itu, membuat Changmin menyungginkan seringainya.

"Apa kubilang... Dasar mesum–"

**BUAK**

Dan bantal tak bersalah itu sukses mendarat di muka mulus seorang Shim Changmin. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Kyuhyun yang dengan tanpa berperike-bantal-an melempar benda empuk itu ke wajah Changmin dengan senang hati.

'Dasar kekanakan.' Batin Sungmin dan Han Na.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Iya, saya tahu. Saya sudah menelantarkan _fic_ ini hampir 4 bulan. Maafkan saya, _ne_? Saya benar-benar tidak punya waktu luang untuk melanjutkan _fic _ini. Faktor lain juga karena saya lagi WB#Plak. Tapi _alhamdulillah_ akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan _fic_ ini juga ^^ #kasih_applause4me_ ehehe...

Jadi, adakah yang masih mengingat cerita ini?

.

.

Ekhem,

Izinkan saya berteriak, _ne_?

_**SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA, **_**JAEJOONG**_** EOMMA!**_

**TAK ADA HARAPAN LAIN SELAIN AGAR KAU SELALU DIBERI KESEHATAN DAN SELALU SUKSES,**_**EOMMA. **_

**CASSIOPEIA SELALU MENDUKUNGMU! **

_**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH! FOREVER.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sign,

Zhie 'Cassiopeia' Hikaru


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer_ : The God and themselves_ (except for OC)_

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Romance and Drama_

_Cast : _DBSK and SUJU

_Warning : __**Genderswitch (for ukes)**__, OOC, sebagian karakter adalah __**OC**__, Typo and Misstype, etc._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Zhie Hikaru©**_**Present**_**::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ketika cinta mengubah segalanya,**_

_**yang ada hanya curahan kasih dan sayang tanpa batas.**_

_**Seperti Kau... dan Aku.**_

_**Cintalah yang telah mengubah kita menjadi seperti ini.**_

_**Karena cinta, mampu mengubah segalanya.**_

_**Segalanya pun menjadi lebih indah.**_

.

.

.

.

.

"_**~;When Love Changes Everything;~"**_

.

.

Setiap aku melihatnya, aku tahu aku akan selalu jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku tahu, dia adalah seorang yang aku selalu menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Dia adalah orang yang selalu ada disampingku. Dia lebih dari sekedar berarti tapi dia adalah separuh jiwaku.

Aku tahu, suatu saat keadaan ini akan berubah.

Mungkin, diawal aku tak peduli dengan perasaanku yang biasa saja. Tetapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, aku tahu rasa itu akan berubah.

Dan kini, rasa itu semakin menjadi...

Aku tidak bodoh, tidak juga munafik.

Aku hanya tidak ingin mengatakan dan membuat rusak semuanya.

Aku ingin tetap seperti ini.

Aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktuku bersamanya.

Aku hanya ingin membuat sebanyak mungkin kenangan-kenangan yang indah dengannya.

Sebelum semuanya terlambat

Dan aku tak memiliki lagi kesempatan untuk melihatnya,

Aku ingin selalu mengabadikan senyum hangatnya.

Menyimpannya rapat dalam relung hatiku.

Menyimpannya, hanya untukku.

...

"Kau menulis puisi, _jagi_?"

Sungmin yang terkejut langsung menutup kasar buku bersampul _pink_ miliknya. Wajahnya memerah saat tertangkap basah sedang menulis "puisi" pada buku kesayangannya itu. Segera saja gadis itu menyembunyikan buku itu ke dalam laci meja. Sungmin lalu berbalik dan menadapati sang tunangan yang menatapnya jahil.

"K-kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu d-dulu?" ucap gadis itu gugup. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Pintunya terbuka dan kulihat kau sedang duduk disini. Aku takut mengganggumu. Lagipula, ini kamar kita, kan? Tak masalah jika aku tak mengetuk pintu."

Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah mendengar ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun. _Yeah_, meskipun baru bertunangan keduanya memang sudah diizinkan untuk tinggal bersama karena -ehm! Kyuhyun memaksa. Sang _eomma_ –Leeteuk– sendiri tak mampu menghalangi kemauan anaknya yang memang keras kepala itu. Leeteuk bahkan hanya mampu menghela napas saat Kyuhyun yang ngotot sekali ingin segera menikah dengan Sungmin. Andai saja keluarga Sungmin tak angkat bicara, mungkin Kyuhyun akan menikahi Sungmin hari itu juga.

"T-tapi kan tak ada salahnya mengetuk pintu. Bagaimana jika saat kau masuk aku sedang tidak berpakaian?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Tentu saja, aku akan langsung 'memakan'mu."

Lagi, Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Oh, lupakah ia kalau ternyata lelaki yang akan menjadi suaminya kelak itu adalah seorang yang _pervert_?

"Dasar mesum!" ucap Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. _Namja_ itu kemudian mengambil duduk ditepian tempat tidur sementara Sungmin masih duduk dikursi tempat ia menulis tadi.

"Jadi, kau benar menulis puisi?"

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Gadis itu lalu menggeleng. "Hanya curahan hatiku." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin lembut lalu mendudukkan gadis itu dipangkuannya –duduk ditepian ranjang. Dikecupnya sayang puncak kepala gadisnya. Menghirup dalam aroma menyegarkan dari mahkota hitam Sungmin yang lembut itu.

"Tapi tulisan itu lebih mirip sebuah puisi."

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun –_namja_ itu memang lebih tinggi darinya jadi Sungmin harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun meski pun saat ini ia duduk diatas kedua paha lelaki itu–.

"Kau sudah membacanya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"_Gomawo_." Ucap Kyuhyun. Membuat Sungmin menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa berterima kasih?"

Kyuhyun meraih jemari Sungmin, mengaitkannya dengan jemarinya sendiri. "Karena kau mencintaiku dan ingin selalu meghabiskan waktu denganku."

Sungmin memerah. Selalu, lelaki yang berstatus tunangannya itu selalu bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali. Pesona Kyuhyun memang kuat dan Sungmin tahu itu. Karena itulah, ia akan selalu merasa berdebar-debar setiap kali berada di dekat lelaki itu.

"Y-yakin sekali kalau aku menulis itu untukmu_."_Sungmin coba mengelak.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan gadisnya yang nampak masih malu-malu itu. "Aku bahkan berani bertaruh kau sedang membayanglan aku yang memelukmu erat saat kau menuliskan kata-kata itu."

Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun. "Kau menyebalkan!"

"Tapi kau mencintaiku."

"Aish." Sungmin hanya mampu mendengus kesal karena bagaimanapun ia akan selalu kalah jika berdebat dengam lelaki yang ia cintai itu. Karena Kyuhyun selalu bisa membalikkan semua kata-katanya.

"_Saranghae." _Bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

_"Nado."_

.

.

"_**~;When Love Changes Everything;~"**_

.

.

Donghae nampak mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Lelaki itu terlihat acak-acakan. Meski jam sudah menunjukkan angka 1 siang, _namja_ itu sepertinya tak berniat untuk beranjak dari kamar asramanya yang juga terlihat acak-acakan. Ia ada jadwal kuliah siang ini. Tapi lelaki itu nampak tak peduli sama sekali dan memilih menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur –lagi.

Berita pertunangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang sudah lama ia ketahui. Bahkan ia juga hadir saat pertunangan itu berlangsung dikediaman Sungmin di desa. Memang, sudah 6 bulan berlalu. Donghae sendiri sudah berusaha sekuat hati untuk melupakan semuanya. Tapi nyatanya tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Melupakan cinta pertamanya itu memang tidaklah mudah.

Lalaki itu sadar ia sudah tak punya kesempatan. Sungmin yang dulu ia yakini juga mencintainya sama seperti ia mencintai gadis itu, terpaksa harus ia lepas begitu saja. Sekuat apapun ia coba untuk menggenggamnya, gadis itu tetaplah hanya mencintai Kyuhyun. Sungguh, miris sekali keadaan seorang Lee Donghae. Bahkan, beberapa waktu setelah pertunangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, _namja_ dengan senyum yang sangat manis itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan minum-minuman keras hingga tak jarang ia akan ditendang keluar oleh _security_ dari pub-pub tempatnya menghabiskan malam. Beruntung, Donghae itu masih waras sehingga bunuh diri tak masuk dalam _list_nya untuk mengobati rasa sakit hatinya.

Merasa gusar atau lebih tepatnya karena bosan, lelaki itu lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bergegas mengambil jaket kulitnya yang tersampir diatas meja. Setelah mengeratkan jaketnya, lelaki itu langsung hilang dibalik pintu yang ia tutup dengan keras.

**BRAK**

Sangat keras hingga ia tak peduli dengan umpatan dari penghuni kamar disebelahnya. Donghae terus melangkah entah kemana.

Sampai di depan gerbang asrama, Donghae langsung berlari kencang seperti orang kesetanan. Tak peduli meski saat ini cuaca sangat panas, lelaki itu terus berlari menjauh dari bangunan asrama. Sampai di pertigaan jalan, Donghae lalu berbelok ke arah kanan. Ia masih terus berlari, tak peduli orang-orang yang mengumpat karena tersenggol bahkan sampai terjatuh karena Donghae yang berlari tanpa melihat sekitar. Seakan tak mengenal kata lelah, laki-laki itu terus mengayunkan kedua kakinya secepat yang ia bisa. Entahlah, mungkin dengan berlari seperti ini, Donghae merasa kesedihannya akan tertinggal jauh dari langkahnya. Lelaki itu benar-benar frustasi.

"Hashh... hah... hahh..."

**BRUK**

Seberapa kuat pun ia berlari, Donghae tetaplah seorang manusia yang pasti akan merasakan lelah. Hingga akhirnya, tepat di depan sebuah restoran yang cukup ramai, lelaki itu jatuh terlentang di depan restoran itu. Yang akhirnya membuat heboh orang-orang yang melihat Donghae tergeletak pingsan di pinggir jalan.

"Cepat panggil ambulan!"

Seorang wanita berteriak dari dalam restoran. Memerintah kepada siapa saja agar segera menghubungi mobil kesehatan itu. Sedangkan wanita itu sendiri kemudian menghampiri Donghae yang masih tergeletak di tepi jalan. Wanita itu memegang tangan kiri Donghae, mencoba meraba nadi lelaki itu. Masih berdenyut. Wanita itu tersenyum sambil mengelus dadanya. Syukurlah lelaki itu masih hidup karena ia sempat berfikir bahwa Donghae sudah mati saat lelaki itu tiba-tiba jatuh di jalan seperti ini. Dilihatnya sekitar, ternyata kerumunan orang-orang semakin ramai mengelilingi dirinya dan _namja_ yang entah siapa ia tak tahu namanya itu. Wanita itu pun menghela nafas.

"_Joesonghamnida_, bisakah kalian memberi sedikit ruang? _Namja_ ini akan semakin sulit bernafas jika kalian mengerubunginya seperti ini." ucap wanita itu sopan. Orang-orang yang tersadar dengan ucapan wanita itu pun kemudian mundur beberapa langkah, mencoba memberi ruang disekitar _namja_ itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mobil ambulan tiba dan segera saja dua orang petuga kesehatan yang membawa tandu itu langsung membawa Donghae masuk ke dalam mobil. Sementara perawat yang menunggu di dalam mobil langsung memasang selang oksigen pada Donghae yang sudah berhasil di bawa masuk ke dalam.

"Siapa kerabatnya?" tanya salah seorang petugas kesehatan itu.

Hening. Tak satu pun dari orang banyak itu yang menyahut. Petugas kesehatan itu nampak ikut terdiam, menunggu jawaban dari sekian orang disana akan siapakan kerabat _namja _itu.

Akhirnya, karena tak ada juga yang menjawab, wanita –yang sama dengan yang tadi berteriak memerintah untuk memanggil ambulan– mengangkat tangannya. "Aku kerabatnya." Ucapnya.

Petugas kesehatan itu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu ikutlah dengan kami."

Wanita itu mengangguk dan ikut masuk ke dalam mobil ambulan yang tak sampai 30 detik kemudian telah meluncur pergi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Hyukjae-_ssi_ adalah kerabat lelaki itu." Gumam Yeon Rae setelah kembali ke dapur restoran. Sementara gadis lain yang berdiri disampingnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mungkin bukan kerabat. Tapi Hyukjae-_ssi_ hanya ingin menolong _namja_ itu."

Dan spekulasi-spekulasi yang lain tentang Hyukjae dan _namja_ yang pingsan itu berseleweran dibenak orang-orang di _Angel Restaurant_ itu.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak ke restoran?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "_Mianhae_. Aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan saat ini."

Kyuhyun yang baru pulang dari kampusnya itu langsung menarik Sungmin duduk ke atas sofa. Tangan kanannya meraba dahi gadis itu. Panas.

"Kau demam. Apa sudah sejak tadi pagi? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

Sungmin menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tak apa. Aku sudah minum obat penurun panas tadi. Mungkin obatnya saja yang belum bekerja."

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Kau tidak seharusnya seperti itu. Meminum obat terlebih dahulu sebelum tahu apa penyakitnya. Itu berbahaya, _jagiya_."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ayo, kita ke rumah sakit."

"Eh? T-tapi aku hanya –huek!"

Kyuhyun terbelalak. "A-ada apa?"

Seketika, rasa panik menyelimuti _namja_ itu manakala dilihatnya Sungmin yang berlari sambil memegang mulut dan juga perutnya. Gadis itu nampak seperti akan muntah. Secepat kilat Kyuhyun ikut menyusul Sungmin menuju wastafel di dapur.

"Huekk!"

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba muntah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil lengannya mengelus punggung Sungmin pelan.

"Huekk! _M-mollayo_." Sahut Sungmin.

Melihat kedaan Sungmin yang demikian, Kyuhyun segera berlari mengambil matel cokelat milik Sungmin dan setelah memakaikannya pada gadis itu, Kyuhyun langsung menyeret Sungmin ke dalam mobilnya. Beruntung mual yang Sungmin sudah tak sehebat tadi dan muntahnya pun sudah berhenti. Kyuhyun memang gegabah jika sudah melihat keadaan Sungmin yang 'salah' sedikit saja.

"Kita kemana?"

"Ke rumah sakit." Sahut Kyuhyun dan langsung melajukan mobilnya ke tempat yang ia sebutkan tadi.

Sungmin pun hanya mampu menghela nafas melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang menurutnya berlebihan. Bayangkan, ia hanya demam dan muntah sekali tapi Kyuhyun langsng melarikannya ke rumah sakit.

'_Aigo_~ _namja_ ini berlebihan.' Batin Sungmin.

Ckck, sadarkah kau, Jung Sungmin? Lelaki yang kau sebut 'berlebihan' itu sangatlah mengkhawatirkanmu karena ia begitu mencintaimu.

.

.

.

"Hm, bolehkan saya bertanya terlebih dahulu kepada kalian?" ucap dokter spesialis kandungan itu.

Jujur saja, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sempat kebingungan karena mereka datang ke rumah sakit ingin memeriksa keadaan Sungmin tapi yang ada malah dokter umum yang sempat mereka temui terlebih dahulu malah merekomendasikan pasangan itu untuk mengunjungi dokter spesialis kandungan.

"_Agar hasilnya lebih akurat, ada baiknya Anda memeriksakannya ke dokter kandungan yang tentu lebih ahli dalam masalah ini."_

Itulah ucapan dokter Kim yang tadi sempat memeriksa Sungmin. Karena pada dasarnya kedua orang itu –Kyuhyun dan Sungmin– sama sekali tak mengerti akan dunia kedokteran, Kyuhyun pun segera membawa Sungmin mengikuti saran dokter Kim.

Dan disinilah mereka, duduk berdua berhadapan dengan dokter Park. Seorang dokter ahli kandungan yang bernama lengkap Park Yoochun itu. Bahkan, dokter itu nampak terlihat masih muda. Mungkin dibawah 30 tahunan. Cukup muda untuk ukuran seorang dokter spesialis.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk. "Silakan, dok." Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Kapan terakhir kali kalian melakukan hubungan seks?"

**BLUSSSHH**

'D-dokter ini bicaranya blak-blakan sekali.' Batin KyuMin. Keduanya bukannya menyahut malah sibuk menutupi rasa malu yang kini membuat pipi keduanya bersemu merah. Melihat kliennya yang hanya berdiam saja, membuat dokter Park menghela nafas.

Oke, orang awam sekalipun termasuk _readers_ sekalian pasti sudah tahu apa tujuan dari dokter Park bertanya demikian. Tapi sayangnya, kedua sejoli ini nampaknya sedang tidak _'ngeh'_ dengan keadaan yang ada. Membuat KyuMin nampak seperti pasangan bodoh yang tertangkap basah baru pertama kali berciuman.

"Ayolah, kalian sudah dewasa. Jawab saja, tidak akan membuat kalian repot." Ucap dokter Park. Nampak sepertinya dokter muda itu mulai jengah dengan kelakuan doa sejoli yang baru dimabuk cinta itu.

'Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang.' Batin dokter Park.

Meski dengan wajah yang nampak masih bersemu merah, Kyuhyun akhirnya angkat bicara. "Itu, em... d-dua minggu yang lalu." Jawabnya malu-malu.

Dokter Park nampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil menulis sesuatu pada selembar kertas. KyuMin hanya menatap tak mengerti.

"Ini." ucap dokter Park sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas yang ternyata adalah sebuah resep. "Tebus di apotik setelah kalian pergi nanti." KyuMin pun mengangguk.

"Dan untuk berjaga-jaga, kuharap kalian tidak melakukan hubungan 'itu' dulu sampai usia kandungan Sungmin-_ssi_ mencapai 4 bulan lebih."

KyuMin mengangguk. Dokter Park sedikit heran melihat reaksi KyuMin yang biasa-biasa saja. 'Apa mereka sudah tahu kalau Sungmin-_ssi_ hamil?' dokter Park bertanya dalam hati. setelahnya dokter itu pun cuek saja dengan hal itu.

"Dan untuk Anda, Sungmin-_ssi_."

"_Ne?"_

"Tidak perlu takut dengan rasa mual maupun muntah yang akan Anda alami sampai dua bulan setelah ini. Anda hanya sedang *_emesis._ Kecuali jika setelah 3 bulan usia kandungan dan Anda masih merasa mual dan muntah, segeralah kembali ke tempatku. _Arra_?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun juga ikut mengangguk. Benar-benar seperti pasangan bodoh.

Dan sampai saat pembicaraan itu berakhir nampak kedua pasangan itu masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Sampai ketika KyuMin sudah berada di depan pintu, dokter Park kembali memanggil keduanya.

"Kalian mengerti, kan, dengan yang kukatakan?"

KyuMin mengangguk.

"_Ne_, dokter. Kami mengerti kalau Sungmin sedang ha–"

Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya dengan ekspresi yang '_ngak banget'_ dengan mata yang seakan mau copot. Lelaki itu menatap Sungmin disampingnya dengan gerakan _slow motion_ layaknya di film-film yang sering ditontonnya.

"K-Kyu..." lirih Sungmin. "B-benarkah–"

**HAP**

"SUNGMINNIE MINNIE _MY_ _BELOVED LOVEY JAGIYA_! KAU HAMIL, _JAGIYA_! KAU HAMIL! YUHOOOO!"

Kyuhyuh berteriak dengan tidak elitnya plus senyaring-nyaringnya. Membuat setiap orang yang berada disekitar ruangan itu menatapnya cengo karena Kyuhyun yang berteriak seperti orang gila.

Kyuhyun lalu berbalik menatap dokter Park yang tak kalah cengo-nya menatap _namja_ itu. "Dokter, kau tidak bohong, kan? Sungminku benar hamil?"

Merasa terpanggil, sang dokter pun akhirnya sadar dengan ke-cengo-annya. "Ehm, syukurlah akhirnya Anda mengerti juga. _Ne_, tentu saja benar. Usia kehamilannya Sungmin _ssi_ baru memasuki 6 minggu."

**HAP**

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun melompat kegirangan. "_Jagiya_, ini berita yang sangat bagus. Ayo segera beritahu _eomma_." Ucap Kyuhyun semangat sementara Sungmin hanya menatapnya dengan senyum malu.

"_N-ne."_

'Aduh... aku malu sekali.' Batin Sungmin.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Cho**

Suasana tegang kini tercipta di ruang minimalis yang berfungsi sebagai ruang keluarga itu. Nampak dua orang muda berbeda jenis yang duduk di sofa berwarna putih itu dengan kepala yang sama-sama tertunduk takut. Sementara di sofa lain yang tepat berhadapan dengan dua orang itu nampak duduk seorang wanita yang sudah berusia kepala empat namun tampak raut kecantikan masih melekat pada wajahnya.

Leeteuk –wanita yang lebih dewasa di ruangan itu– nampak menghela nafas sambil memijit pelipisnya. Andai saat ini sang suami ada disampingnya pasti ekpresinya tak akan jauh berbeda dengan Leeteuk sekarang. Ditatapnya dua orang manusia muda yang duduk dihadapannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun –anaknya sendiri– dan Sungmin –calon menantunya–.

Kembali pada beberapa menit yang lalu dimana Leeteuk sampai berjingit kaget karena kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sangat tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun bahkan seperti orang gila saat masuk ke dalam rumah sambil berteriak tidak jelas. Akhirnya, setelah bertemu dengan Leeteuk dan berbicara tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan Leeteuk pun akhirnya tahu bahwa Sungmin, calon menantu manisnya itu tengah berbadan dua alias hamil.

"Kalau sudah begini, apa yang harus _eomma_ katakan pada keluarga Jung?" gumam Leeteuk.

Bukan... Leeteuk bukan tidak senang akan kehamilan Sungmin. Malahan tadi wanita itu sempat berjingkrak-jingkrak ria seperti anak TK kala mendengar kabar bahwa ia akan segera menimang seorang cucu. Tapi ada hal lain yang membuat mengapa suasana saat ini menjadi nampak terlihat begitu canggung.

"_Mianhae, eomma._ Aku hanya sangat senang karena Sungmin hamil." Lirih Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Bukan itu masalahnya, Kyu. _Eomma_ hanya tidak tahu harus bicara apa dengan Jaejoong nanti. Kau ingat sendiri, kan, apa kata Jaejoong saat ia melepas Sungmin untukmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "J-jangan membuat Sungmin hamil sebelum kami menikah."

Ya, orang tua Sungmin berpesan kepada Kyuhyun agar tidak melakukan hubungan intim sebelum mereka menikah. Meskipun mereka diizinkan untuk tinggal bersama, Jaejoong hanya ingin agar Sungmin belajar menyesuaikan diri dengan keluarga Cho. Kyuhyunnya saja yang terlalu _ngebet_ mengajak Sungmin tinggal satu apartemen dengannya. Itu pun dengan Leeteuk yang terpaksa berbohong dengan keluarga Jung.

Leeteuk menghela napas. Kalau sudah seperti ini, mau bagaimana lagi? Tak ada cara lain kecuali segera menikahkan kedua 'bocah' labil dihadapannya ini. Masalah Jaejoong bisa ia fikirkan nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah kau, Jung Sungmin, bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu. Dan berjanji untuk mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Sungmin tersenyum seraya melirik sekilas Kyuhyun disampingnya. "Aku bersedia."

"Dengan ini kunyatakan kalian sah menjadi pasangan suami istri. _You may kiss your bride_."

Kyuhyun meraih lembut bahu Sungmin, menariknya hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin pipinya nampak memerah karena malu. Malu? Kenapa harus malu?

"_Saranghae."_ Bisik Kyuhyun sebelum bibirnya resmi menyatu dengan bibir merah Sungmin.

"_Nado saranghae_."

.

.

_**^FIN^**_

.

.

_Jeongmal gamsahamnida_ buat siapapun yang sudah membaca seluruh, sebagian, atau pun sedikit saja dari _fic _ini.

Terima kasih banyak ^^

Maaf jika mengecewakan...

_Pay pay~ *bow_

_._

_._

*_Emesis_ = atau _morning sickness_, gejala mual yang biasanya disertai. Umumnya terjadi pada awal kehamilan ( 3 bulan pertama).


End file.
